The Panda and the Lion
by Rukzillah
Summary: Sunny et Max, c'est toute une histoire. Quand le Panda désire le Lion, il donne tout pour l'obtenir coûte que coûte. Le Leader des M-Reon va-t-il craquer face aux aegyos du maknae, ou lui fera-t-il perdre foi en son pouvoir de séduction ? Attention YAOI (hxh). (Équivalences possibles avec membres d'EXO ! Couple principal : TaoRis. Equivalences expliquées dans le Prologue)
1. Introduction

Haha, vous l'aviez pas vue venir celle-là, hm ? :D Eh bien voici ma nouvelle histoire, "**Le Panda et le Lion**", mettant en scène **Sunny et Max**, un couple que j'aime particulièrement.

Sunny : Tu entends ça, gege ? Ruru-noona nous aime !

Max : En même temps, c'est inévitable.

Arf. Ces deux là ont un ego surdimensionné. Bref. Le SunMax, c'est un peu "**je t'aime moi non plus**". D'un côté, on a Sunny le panda mignon mais pervers, fortement attiré par son gege. De l'autre, on a Max le lion normalement solitaire et calme, qui de temps en temps a du mal à résister au maknae bien collant. Ca promet !

Sunny : C'est pas très élogieux tout ça, noona...

Oh, si, par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur YunJi, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux. :')

Yi : Hm ?

Rien monamourensucre. ~

Yi : Ouais ouais, c'est ça... ~

BREF. Pour les fans d'EXO, c'est une histoire TaoRis, un pairing que j'apprécie tout particulièrement (après le XiuChen). Malheureusement, c'est ce pairing qui a mis en danger l'amitié de notre vrai panda et de notre mec froid urbain. ~ C'a m'a vraiment fait bizarre de le découvrir, je me sentait un peu coupable... C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai créé un groupe fictif, hm.

Donc, pour vous donner le programme, je vous donne quelques mots clés : **séduction, sentiments, jeux, doutes, échecs, perversion, rating M**. Ça vous parle ?

Max : Nan.

Très bien ! Je vous donne desuite le résumé ! Et bonne lecture !

Max : Ok...

_"Sunny et Max, c'est toute une histoire. Quand le Panda désire le Lion, il donne tout pour l'obtenir coûte que coûte. Le Leader des M-Reon va-t-il craquer face aux aegyos du maknae, ou lui fera-t-il perdre foi en son pouvoir de séduction ?"_

* * *

Rappel des correspondances EXO - KM~Reon :

Xiumin = Bao _(Pyo KyungHwan), Vocaliste_

Kris = Max _(Yi XiZang), Leader, Rappeur_

SuHo = D. _(Kim DongHae), Leader, Vocaliste_

LuHan = Goan _(Zhang DongFan), Vocaliste_

ChanYeol = Jiro _(Mori Jiro), Rappeur, Danseur_

Lay = Chen _(Huang FengChen), Chanteur, Danseur_

D.O = YongWoon _(Kim YongWoon), Rappeur_

BaekHyun = Si _(Choi SiYeol), Chanteur, Danseur_

Chen = Yi _(Park YunJi), Rappeur, Danseur_

Kai = SangHee _(Lee SangHee), Vocaliste_

Tao = Sunny _(Sun HuanBei), Maknae, Rappeur, Wushu_

SeHun = Reo _(Cha RyeoSu), Maknae, Rappeur, Danseur_

**~ Pour plus d'infos sur eux, voir ma bio.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Il s'éveille

On commence tout de suite avec une petite introduction aux grands pouvoirs du Panda. Vous comprendrez bien vite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'heure où le Panda s'éveille…**

**S**unny se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Un claquement contre le mur l'avait tiré de son sommeil si léger. Il regarda l'heure sur le cadran rose fluo de la chambre : 2 :17. Il entendit marmonner derrière le mur : comme souvent, c'étaient DongHae et Chen dans leur tumulte. Il grogna. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir de sitôt. Alors il décida de se lever.

Dans son pyjama en forme de panda, il avait un peu chaud pour un mois de mars. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon, pensant pouvoir se poser devant la TV regarder des mangas des années 80 qui passaient uniquement la nuit, ou qui sait, un programme pour adulte…

« XiZang-ge ? »

Dans le salon, il vit le visage éclairé par un écran d'ordinateur de son leader. Ce dernier ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il se tint devant lui, et sursauta.

« NIAH ! HuanBei, tu m'as fait peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, gege ? »

Max cacha ses sous fesses les mouchoirs usés, enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, et changea de page web avant que Sunny ne se penche sur l'écran.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- DongHae et Chen-ge m'ont réveillé en tapant au mur.

- Y en a qui se font plaisir à ce que je vois… »

Sunny sourit et haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que tu faisais, gege. Je vois bien la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table basse. Elle n'y était pas avant que j'aille me coucher.

- Hoff, pourquoi se cacher ? J'avoue, j'avoue… »

Le panda s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son leader. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, gege ?

- Je lisais quelques fanfictions à notre propos… Certaines sont bien amusantes, mais d'autres sont… répugnantes.

- Tu en as lu beaucoup de bien hardcore ? »

Max dévisagea son maknae. Il semblait bien s'y connaître… Il haussa les épaules, donnant un coup dans l'oreille de son ami par accident.

« Aïe… Gege…

- Excuse-moi. En général j'évite celles qui sont notées « pour adulte ». Mais certaines sont mal indiquées, et j'ai lu plein d'horreurs.

- Comme quoi ?

- HuanBei, arrêtes, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

- Dis-moi au moins les pairings redondants. »

Le grand brun soupira. Une fois que Sunny était accroché à lui, il ne le lâchait plus. Un vrai pot de colle. Et s'il ne lui répondait pas, il savait qu'il ferait un caprice… Comme s'il n'avait pas grandi. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Max avait la sainte horreur de ces fanfictions yaoi qui pourrissaient l'image du groupe. Il avait l'impression de se tenir au milieu de la gaypride après avoir, par erreur, été trop loin dans la lecture de l'une d'entre elles. Et le pairing le plus redondant ne le mettait que plus mal à l'aise.

« XiZang-ge. Dis-moi. » fit Sunny.

Max sursauta en entendant le changement de voix de Sunny. Ce n'était plus la petite voix qu'il utilisait avec les membres pour avoir l'air mignon. Mais sa voix normale. Sa voix qu'il utilisait en public, face à des personnes importantes, pour le travail, mais surtout, quand il était énervé avec les autres membres. Le plus âgé se racla la gorge.

« Je… Hm.

- … SunMax ? »

Ils se turent, se toisant étrangement. Le sang leur montait aux joues. Sunny avait définitivement trop chaud dans son pyjama. Sans lâcher Max du regard, il défit les boutons en forme de cœur du haut de la combinaison.

« HuanBei ?

- Du calme, j'ai juste trop chaud… »

Max se passa la main sur le visage, et avala sa salive, voyant le buste de son jeune ami se dévoiler peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne torse nu à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Il lui sourit étrangement.

« Je veux en lire une.

- Non.

- Si. Je veux voir le degré de perversité que nos fans peuvent avoir.

- Je veux bien, mais pas une SunMax. Je me sentirais trop mal de me tenir à côté de toi face à ces horreurs…

- Pourquoi tu appelles ça « des horreurs » ?

- Parce que c'est dégueulasse.

- Non… »

Le leader M vit une vague de déception dans les yeux de son maknae. Il savait très bien que son jeune ami était bisexuel et l'assumait pleinement. Il se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait peut-être vexé. Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Il lui passa son PC.

« Tient, ce sont celles Rating M. »

Sunny sourit de toutes ses dents. Max se rendit compte qu'un détail lui échappait.

« Ca fait bientôt deux ans que le groupe existe, mais tu n'as jamais lu de fanfictions ?

- Tu me prends pour un pervers, gege, demanda Sunny avec une voix bizarrement douce ?

- Pas besoin d'être un pervers pour vouloir savoir ce qu'on dit de soi…

- En vérité, je n'y ai jamais pensé. C'est bête, je sais. Oh, une SangWoon rating M… Ils ont pas osé leur retirer leur innocence ?

- J'te l'ai dit, c'est dégueulasse.

- Hm. Beaucoup de BaoYi, Reoan, Baoan… Quelques JiroSi… Pas de DChen…

- Normal, ce n'est pas un couple très actif en public…

- C'est tellement dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas s'afficher… Ils sont si mignons.

- Ils font ça pour nous, Huan. Pour ne pas ternir notre image.

- Les gens sont bêtes de ne pas accepter ça. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour, que ce soit entre un homme et une femme, deux femmes, deux hommes, un homme et un panda…

- Un… Un homme et un panda ?

- Je suis un panda, gege. »

Il leva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Max toussa.

« Je… Je ne vois pas à quoi tu peux faire allusion.

- Gege est timide, hm ? »

Il lui posa discrètement la main sur la cuisse. Max détourna la tête.

« Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, XiZang… Tu ne saurais pas me guider ?

- Hum… Les BaoYi sont fort « hardcore », les Reoan plus mignonnes…

- Tu t'y connais bien.

- Simples constatations… »

Il sentait les doigts de son maknae lui palper la cuisse, jouant avec la couture intérieure de son jogging. Sunny jouissait intérieurement de mettre Max dans cet état. A vrai dire, il aimait bien l'embêter. Qui aime bien châtie bien… Et ô combien il aimait XiZang. Comme un grand frère. Depuis leurs débuts, il le protégeait comme un petit frère, le pauvre petit HuanBei qui enchaînait boulettes sur boulettes. Et puis il admirait beaucoup son duizhang. Il était beau, grand, talentueux, avait une voix grave qui avait fait craqué bon nombre de fans, un rap serein mais qui faisait sous-entendre de vous asseoir et d'écouter bien sagement. Dans le sens inverse, Max enviait les talents de wushu de son maknae. Il était plus grand que lui d'un peu moins de 10cm, mais ses grandes jambes l'empêchaient bien de faire d'aussi belles vrilles. Alors il se rabattait sur les sabres, plutôt que sur les prises de kung-fu, puisque le concept du groupe était les arts martiaux… Mais Sunny maîtrisait tout. Il faisait pâlir de jalousie tous les membres du groupe, autant pour ces talents que pour son aegyo et sa capacité à faire fondre la moitié du fandom avec juste un clin d'œil charmeur…

« Celle-ci a l'air sympa. » déclara le demi-panda.

Max ne l'écoutait plus. Il le décrivait dans son intégralité : ses cheveux blonds décolorés – il le préférait largement avec les cheveux bruns, mais les managers en avaient décidé autrement. Ses piercings aux oreilles – il en avait lui aussi, mais pas autant. Ses petits yeux noirs malicieux fort bridés. Son large sourire casi constant. Sa peau hâlée qui lui donnait un côté plus oriental que les autres membres. Son menton pointu, comme si sa tête était un diamant de beauté chinoise. Il eut l'occasion de mieux détailler son buste : il n'était pas bien imposant, mais tout de même finement musclé, comme la plupart des autres membres. Parfaitement imberbe à ce niveau – sauf s'il entretenait tout ça par lui-même, ce qui était fort probable vu le temps qu'il passait dans la salle de bain. Il avait déjà remarqué son piercing au téton gauche, comme Jiro. Un frisson. Il vit ses mamelons bruns se durcir sous ses yeux. Son visage était impassible face à sa lecture. Max continua de le détailler : il pouvait voir ses côtes se dessiner sous ses pectoraux, non pas qu'il soit maigre, mais il voyait ça comme traduisant une certaine fragilité en ce corps si malmené lors des chorégraphies. Il voulut s'intéresser à son dos, mais il ne le voyait pas, collé au cuir du canapé. Alors il se contenta de savoir qu'il avait un petit panda tatoué en bas de son dos, et de voir que ses épaules étaient tout de même assez robustes grâce aux séances de musculation.

« Cette fille a une superbe rhétorique. Tu m'en vois tout chose, gege. »

Max fut tiré de ses pensées.

« Tout chose ?

- C'est… Très chaud. J'imagine mal Bao et Yi faire de telles choses.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Ca réveille des envies, marmonna le panda…

- Hein ?

- Rien. »

Il posa le PC à côté de lui sur le canapé et se tourna vers son duizhang.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un câlin, gege ?

- Non, je vais aller me coucher.

- Oh, fit-il déçu… Alors un rapide ?

- Si tu veux… »

Sunny monta à califourchon sur les cuisses de Max, lui entoura la taille de ses jambes, et le cou de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et entoura sa grande peluche de ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup les câlins de Sunny. Il aurait aimé dormir avec lui comme ça, si ça n'avait pas quelques désagréables connotations homosexuelles…

« Je t'aime, XiZang. »

Max lui caressa le dos, sentant son épine dorsale sous ses doigts.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, HuanBei. »

Sunny se recula, sourit et fonça sur le visage de son ami. Max eut le temps d'esquiver le baiser.

« Raaah ! Sunny, pourquoi tu viens tout gâcher avec tes bisous baveux ?! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le wushu essayait de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce dernier émit un petit rire pour cacher sa déception.

« Je rigole, gege. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Dors bien.

- Merci. Je te laisse mon PC si tu veux. Tu penseras à l'éteindre quand tu auras fini.

- D'accord. »

Max se dégagea et s'étira en se levant, se dressant sur ses longues jambes engourdies.

« Tu n'oublieras pas tes mouchoirs, gege. C'est sale.

- Hmhm… »

Et le leader-M partit de coucher, emportant avec lui les mouchoirs sales et la bonne humeur de Sunny, qui n'aimait pas se retrouver seul la nuit.

Pour ne pas se sentir complètement seul, il fut contraint de désobéir à son duizhang en lisant les fameuses fictions « dégueu » SunMax… A la fin de la première lue, il surprit une érection pointer sous sa combinaison. A la fin de la seconde, sa main s'était glissée sous ses vêtements. Comment les auteurs de ces fanfictions pouvaient-elles aller plus loin que ses propres fantasmes pour Max ? Il ne le cachait pas : son duizhang était le membre du groupe qu'il adorerait se taper. Quand sa main gauche ne lui suffira plus, quand il n'aura pas de coup d'un soir à se mettre sous la dent, ce sera Max qui finira la nuit avec lui, s'était-il promis dès la naissance du groupe. Or, le leader était loin d'être docile, voilà bien 2 ans qu'il essayait de le charmer. Mais il résistait bien, le fourbe.

Après avoir lu 3 fictions, il s'essuya les mains avec les mouchoirs à disposition, les yeux dans le vide, encore perturbé par les fantasmes des fans dérangées.

« Gege… » marmonna-t-il.

Ses désirs les plus profonds faisaient surface. Il allait devoir culbuter Max s'il ne voulait pas tomber en dépression, par frustration de ne pas obtenir la personne qu'il voulait.

* * *

**C**a vous a plu ? J'espère bien. Vous voyez comme Sunny est fourbe ! Ca promet. ~

Sunny : _*rire sadique*_

Max : Tu vas bien Sunny ?

Sunny : Oh ! Gege ! x3

Max : Oh oh _*part en courant*_

Sunny : Neeeeh, revient gege ! x3

Qu'est-ce que je disais...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Il s'ennuie

Okay, on accélère la cadence un petit peu. Quand je dis que j'fais pas dans la dentelle, je ne mâche pas mes mots.

Sunny : Noona ne fait que retranscrire mes faits et gestes.

C'est vrai...

Sunny : Donc c'est à moi que reviens le mérite. x3

Si tu veux... ~ Mais moi, j'embellis la chose. Ecrire du Lemon, c'est tout un art.

Sunny : Je veux bien te croire. x3

T'es trop mignon... -u- Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand le panda s'ennuie…**

**S**unny ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi était-il tant attiré par ces stupides fanfictions ? Ces conneries tellement vulgaires tout droit sorties de l'esprit dérangé des fans… Elles lui rappelaient ô combien il désirait Max. Certes, il le savait déjà avant, mais ces écrits amplifiaient ses fantasmes, et parfois en faisaient naître d'autres. Des plus pervers que jamais. Quand il s'ennuyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller en lire une – il y en avait tant – même sur son téléphone. Il pleurait en lisant les deathfics, et partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain en lisant les lemons… C'était devenu une addiction. Et son désir pour son leader ne faisait que s'accroître.

Les moindres gestes suggestifs de Max le faisaient tiquer. Que ce soit de mâchonner un stylo, porter sa main à son entrejambe, même pour se le gratter disgracieusement, ou bien plus simplement voir le bout de sa langue pointer entre ses lèvres, ou encore qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux… Des pensées que son ami n'aimerait pas savoir traverser ses pensées venaient tourmenter son esprit. Alors il prenait son téléphone ou son PC, s'isolait et s'adonnait à diverses activités pour oublier son duizhang, ou au contraire fantasmer librement sur lui dans son coin.

C'était le cas ce jour-là. Il avait pris son PC, s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, assis sur le carrelage froid. Il avait rouvert son ordinateur sur une page de fanfiction particulièrement chaude. Il l'avait déjà lue plusieurs fois, mais elle l'excitait particulièrement. Il relut le début en diagonale, défaisant les boutons en forme de cœurs de sa combinaison-pyjama panda. Vint le moment fatidique du one-shot. Il se mit à la place de son propre personnage. Il imagina Max l'embrasser délicatement, se passa les mains sur les joues, dans ses cheveux pour remplacer celles de son duizhang fictif. Il s'adossa brutalement au mur carrelé alors que son lui fictif tombait sur le matelas. Il continua de faire glisser ses mains sur son torse, se pinçant les tétons, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Leurs paroles fictives résonnaient dans sa tête.

_« Tu es si beau, HuanBei… »_

_« Gege, ne t'arrêtes pas. Joue avec moi… »_

Il pouvait sentir les bras de Max l'entourer, alors qu'il déposait quelques baisers humides dans son cou, puis faisait glisser sa langue à nouveau sur son torse.

_« Tu la veux ? »_

_« Oui, XiZang-ge, donne-la-moi… »_

Il sortit d'une des larges poches de son pyjama son jouet favori : un magnifique vibromasseur de taille conséquente de couleur rose fluo. Aucun membre du groupe ne savait qu'un tel objet se trouvait dans le dortoir… Sunny le cachait avec d'autres trésors interdits dans une boîte fermée avec un code, un petit coffre-fort en quelques sortes. Il l'approcha de sa bouche, le testa du bout de sa langue.

_« Ne me fais pas attendre, Sunny, tu me rends dingue… »_

Ces mots lus, il inséra le bâton de plastique entre ses lèvres, humidifié précédemment par sa salive. Ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'un véritable membre masculin, si ce n'était la forme. Sunny le savait bien. Mais il lui suffisait d'un peu d'imagination pour donner l'illusion qu'il avait Max entre ses lèvres. Et bon dieu qu'il avait envie de le tenir ainsi… Qu'il avait envie de savoir quel goût il avait, la chaleur qu'il pouvait dégager, les sons qu'il produisait quand on lui faisait plaisir. Qu'il avait envie de l'entendre gémir son nom, lui dire qu'il s'y prenait bien, comme l'avaient fait tous ses coups précédents. Qu'il avait envie de lui faire plaisir jusqu'à l'emmener au 7e ciel…

_« Ah… HuanBei, je viens… »_

Il l'imagina se saisir de ses cheveux, tandis qu'il déversait dans sa bouche l'essence de son plaisir ultime. Il pouvait sentir cette semence chaude et légèrement salée sur sa langue. Ô combien il rêvait de tester cette saveur unique à chacun…

_« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi à présent. »_

_« Gege… Tu n'es pas obligé… »_

_« Je ferai tout pour combler tes désirs. »_

Il laissa tomber son jouet, pour laisser ses mains glisser sur son ventre, jouer avec l'élastique de son slip, masser son entrejambe.

_« Max-ge... Ne m'embête pas comme ça… »_

Aussitôt, le slip ne fut plus qu'une histoire ancienne, glissant sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa son sexe déjà dressé, appuya sur son gland, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Max… Cette langue qui, à peine montrée, lui donnait déjà des frissons de plaisir. Il laissa s'échapper un petit couinement.

_« Oh… Gege… C'est bon… »_

Il couvrit son gland de sa main libre pour lui donner la sensation d'être dans la bouche de son leader, tout en continuant de se masturber lentement. Il s'empêchait de penser que Max n'oserait jamais lui donner ce genre d'affection… Non pas qu'il le répugne, mais son duizhang était parfaitement hétérosexuel. Et si quelques mots sortis de l'imagination de leurs fans le repoussaient, alors il n'était même pas la peine de penser qu'il pourrait lui faire ce genre de choses en vrai… Et ç'allait de « pire en pire », de plus en plus obscène… Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les humidifia, et les fit glisser le long de sa verge, sur ses bourses, entre ses fesses, tenant une de ses jambes en l'air comme le disait la fiction.

_« Aah… XiZang-ge… C'est gênant… »_

Ceci était, théoriquement, physiquement, logiquement - et tous les autres adverbes en –ment – impossible. Mais on a le droit de fantasmer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il appuyait deux doigts sur son entrée. Il était aussi excité que son lui fictif. Ça n'allait pas assez vide.

_« Duizhang-ge, prends-moi… »_

_« Tu es sûr ? »_

Il attrapa son jouet, l'appuya sur son anus après l'avoir à nouveau humidifié de quelques coups de langue.

_« Alors supplies-moi. »_

_« XiZang-ge… »_

_« Fais-le. »_

_« Gege, s'il te plaît… »_

_« S'il te plaît quoi ? »_

_« Je t'en prie… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, HuanBei ? »_

_« XiZang, je t'en supplies, fais-moi l'amour… »_

Il s'entendit murmurer ces mots. Il espéra que personne ne l'avait entendu, même quand il émit un second couinement en enfonçant le vibromasseur en lui. Il ne le bougea pas.

_« Gege… Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »_

_« Supplies-moi encore. »_

_« XiZang-ge, pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? »_

_« Je veux que tu me prouves que tu me désires. »_

_« Les mots sont trop faibles pour le prouver. Alors je vais tout faire par moi-même, si tu es trop paresseux. »_

Alors que le Sunny fictif prenait place à califourchon sur le Max fictif, le vrai Sunny fit quelques mouvements de son jouet. C'était inconfortable et ça glissait difficilement. Définitivement, rien ne pouvait remplacer un vrai membre masculin en chair. Il laissa tomber, prit la petite télécommande et appuya sur le bouton 'on'. Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ce pauvre objet sans vie venait de lui donner un éclair de plaisir en se mettant à bouger en lui, lui donnant la sensation de se faire labourer au sens premier du terme.

_« HuanBei... Ne t'arrête pas… »_

Alors qu'il laissait son jouet prendre la place destinée à ses amants, Sunny tint à nouveau son sexe encore en érection, le caressa en sa longueur, se titilla le gland et les bourses. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa aller sa main et son esprit au plaisir solitaire. Le visage de Max ne quittait pas ses pensées. C'était à lui qu'il pensait en atteignant le 7e ciel par lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de cette façon. Et ça devenait lassant, d'avoir pour amants seulement un vibromasseur rose et sa main gauche. Quand, ô quand pourrait-il avoir ce bel étalon pour lui ? Cet homme si beau qu'on se demandait si sa beauté était vraiment naturelle : un menton en pointe, des lèvres pulpeuses parfaites, un nez droit, des yeux bruns juste assez bridés pour dire qu'il était bien chinois, des jambes interminables, des mains fines mais viriles qu'il rêvait de sentir sur lui, un sens incontestable du style, toujours présentable même au réveil, ses cheveux châtains lisses retombant sur son visage à la perfection. Tout cela était de nature chez lui – si on oublie que ses cheveux sont bien évidemment décolorés. La Corée du sud et ses cliniques n'avaient pas touché une seule partie de son beau visage de mannequin. Les entraînements l'avaient rendu musclé, mais sensiblement, ne lui donnant pas l'air d'une brute épaisse comme Jiro. Son passé, encore assez mystérieux pour Sunny, avait laissé une trace à l'encre sous la peau de son épaule : un lion stylisé, ressemblant plus à un soleil. Le maknae n'avait jamais osé demander ce qu'il signifiait, mais il y voyait bien un symbole quant à son statut de leader… Un lion… Cet animal le représentait assez bien : dominateur, viril, respectable, esthète, parfois féroce… Féroce, oui… Sunny se surprit en train d'imaginer son duizhang rugir. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, alors que sa main allait toute seule sur son sexe.

« XiZang-ge… »

Il murmura à peine ces mots qu'il sentit un spasme entre ses cuisses. Il serra les fesses, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore le vibromasseur en lui. Il avait fini par l'oublier. Mais il était toujours là, et il devint inconfortable. Son poignet accéléra la cadence automatiquement. Sunny se retint de gémir. Mais il y était. Le 7e ciel. Non pas grâce à sa main gauche, mais grâce à Max. Oui, il y était… Il sentit sa semence remonter dans sa verge avant de venir lui éclabousser les doigts, mais il n'arrêterait pas tant que la chaleur qui s'était saisie de lui ne retomberait pas. Il se cambra.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement, au final.

C'était fini.

A tâtons, essoufflé, il chercha la télécommande pour stopper l'engin autonome. Ce fut un soulagement quand il le retira. Il respira calmement, affalé parterre.

On toqua à la porte.

« HuanBei-ah ? »

Il reconnut la voix de SiYeol.

« Oui, Si-hyung ?

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Hum ! M'non… Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Euh… Comme ça…

- Hyung veut faire des choses sales dans la salle de bain ? »

Il l'entendit toussoter.

« Raaah, sapristi, Sunny, pourquoi penser de telles choses ?! »

Le panda sourit. Il se releva difficilement, remit tout en place, se nettoya, lava son précieux et le cacha dans sa poche avant de mettre un jet de déodorant pour masquer toute odeur de phéromones qu'il avait pu lâcher en cette petite pièce fermée. En sortant, il lança un regard malicieux à son hyung. Ce dernier, voyant son PC entre ses bras, cligna 3 fois des yeux.

« Oh, tu… »

Sunny lui posa calmement un doigt sur la bouche avant de s'éclipser.

Le panda n'avait pas fini de surprendre ses camarades.

* * *

**T'**es sale, Sunny.

Sunny : Non, c'est naturel. D:

Je plaisante. x3 J'espère que tu t'es bien fait plaisir.

Sunny : _*ke ke ke ke...*_


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Glace à la Fraise

**O**n va faire mignon cette fois-ci. Marre du panda chaud. On le préfère glacé... :3

Sunny : Joli jeu de mot, noona !

Merci mon chou. x3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Panda et la Glace à la Fraise**

Les repas préparés par YongWoon sont toujours appréciés par les autres membres. Ce jour-ci il faisait vraiment chaud. Après un bon repas, tout le monde ne rêvait que d'un dessert : de la glace. Magnum, cône, glace à l'eau, ils ne manquaient de rien. Notre cher panda Sunny avait jeté son dévolu sur une glace à l'eau à la fraise dont la couleur rouge lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

« HuanBei-ah ! C'est la dernière, je la voulais ! » s'exclama DongHae déçu.

Sunny haussa les épaules et donna un coup de langue sur la glace pour en faire sa propriété officiellement. Il observa les autres se servir avant de commencer à manger, par respect : les classiques cônes vanille-chocolat partirent à une vitesse fulgurante dans les mains de Bao, Chen, YongWoon et Goan. Les magnums gigantesques furent choisis par Jiro, SangHee et le pauvre D. déçu. Ainsi, il vit Yi choisir une glace à l'eau au citron et jeter un regard malicieux à Bao, Reo préférer une au cola, Si avait choisi citron aussi, et il fut enchanté de constater que Max en avait choisi une à l'orange.

« A vos marques… Prêts..? Mangez ! » fit Jiro.

Tout le monde se jeta sur son dessert gelé. Sunny ne quittait pas son duizhang du regard. Il suivit sa glace orange disparaître entre ses lèvres. Automatiquement, il fit les mêmes gestes que lui sur sa glace rouge. Pendant un instant, il rêva d'être une glace à l'orange… De glisser entre les lèvres de Max, de sentir sa langue sur lui, de le faire frémir grâce à son bon goût… Mais en aucun cas de se faire mordre comme il venait de le faire. Il l'entendit gémir.

« Buah, c'est froid !

- Naaaan, se moqua Jiro ?

- Max-hyung a les dents sensibles, demanda Yi ?

- Moque-toi, moque-toi… »

Sunny se perdait dans la contemplation de son leader. Il l'admira lécher les gouttelettes de glace fondue, aspirer le jus emprisonné dans son corps congelé jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau ne cède entre ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Max n'y prêta pas attention.

« Nous avons là une bande de suceurs passionnés, fit à nouveau Jiro en tapant dans le dos de SiYeol.

- Suceur toi-même, fit celui-ci en détachant un bout de sa glace au citron.

- Ça t'excites, neh Jiro-sama, demanda Yi en donnant un petit un coup de langue sur le bout de sa glace?

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire fondre, Yi-kun.

- Oh le jeu de mot pourriiiiii, dit Reo…

- Oh, maknae-kun, pouet.

- Jiro-ah, héla Max. »

Le japonais fit un geste du menton. Max tira la langue, posa sa glace dessus, et en un coup de dents la fit disparaître dans sa bouche. Enfin, il suçota le bâtonnet de bois en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son collègue. Acclamations générales.

« Wooooooh !

- Ks, tu me nargues, Max-san ?

- Sama, le corrigea-t-il.

- Ouais ouais. On joue pas à ça avec moi, duizhang.

- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon il te retourne et… »

Bao s'arrêta, sourit. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

« Te fout un coup de pied au cul.

- Ouais, voilà, conclut Jiro.

- Qu'il ose, reprit Max. »

Jiro se leva de sa chaise, posa son bâtonnet sur la table et vint lentement se placer derrière son ami. Il lui plaqua son avant-bras sous le menton, faisant mine de l'étrangler avec ses muscles de Hulk.

« Nooon, il va tuer notre duizhang, s'exclama Yi !

- Ah non, pas notre leader, enchaina Goan !

- Jiro-hyung, continua Chen !

- Espèce de brute, plaisanta Bao.

- Tu vas te mettre tous les M à dos, Jiro-ah, dit calmement D. en souriant.

- Y en a qu'un qui n'a pas réagi, étrangement. C'aurait dû être le premier à se jeter sur moi pour défendre son gege… »

Tout le monde regarda Sunny, le regard vide en direction de Max, les doigts et le menton pleins de glace fondue.

« HuanBei-ah, demanda SangHee? Ça va pas ? T'as plein de glace sur les mains… »

Il sursauta en entendant son nom et se rendit compte de son état. Il avait été tellement absorbé par le petit tour de Max qu'il avait laissé fondre sa glace dans sa bouche.

« Raaah, t'es sale, hyung, fit Reo.

- Buh… Oups…

- Sunny-ah, va donc te laver les mains, lui conseilla D.

- Je… Euh…

- T'étais pas perdu dans la contemplation de ton gege, le taquina Jiro ? »

Il se sentit devenir rouge. Max soupira d'agacement, donna un coup de tête dans le menton de Jiro et se dégagea de son étreinte pour passer de l'autre côté de la table, vers son maknae.

« T'es pas possible, HuanBei…

- Pardon, gege… »

Tout le monde observa le leader-M prendre le bâtonnet des mains du panda et lui tendre.

« Finis-la, il n'en reste qu'une bouchée. »

Sunny hocha la tête et goba le reste de glace d'un coup de dents. Max jeta le bâtonnet dans son assiette et lui essuya les mains et le menton avec une serviette. Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant un acte digne de celui d'une maman nettoyant son petit. Il le prit par le poignet.

« T'en as jusque sur tes vêtements… Viens, on va nettoyer tes conneries. »

Sunny se leva avec obéissance et suivit son duizhang dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle à manger, Reo coupa le silence.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de voir ?

- Maxou qui fait la maman, marmonna Bao… C'est le rôle de D., normalement…

- Merci de rappeler ma présence et mon rôle, hyung, répondit DongHae.

- Goan aurait fait la même chose si t'avais été à la place de Sunny, continua Yi en réponse à Reo.

- Ouais mais ça, on est habitués, renchérit Bao. »

Les deux acolytes se tapèrent dans la main. Reo grimaça.

« Hin hin hin… »

Dans la salle de bain, Max regardait Sunny se laver les mains. Il avait été contraint de retirer son T-shirt, plein de taches.

« N'en profites pas, XiZang-ge. » fit le panda avec sa voix normale.

Max secoua la tête et tourna la tête pour ôter le téton piercé de son ami de sa vue.

« Quelle idée de gâcher toute cette glace.

- C'est ta faute, gege.

- Ah oui ?

- Avec ton petit jeu…

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Après ça… »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il ne fallait pas en dire trop non plus.

« Après ça, j'me suis posé des questions.

- Quoi comme ?

- Sur tes intentions. Tes gestes étaient très suggestifs. Je suis jaloux de Jiro. »

Max baissa la tête et sourit.

« Sacré Sunny. Tu sais bien que je déconne avec lui. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule et se pencha vers lui.

« T'as encore de la glace fondue sous le menton. »

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui qu'il sentit ses lèvres parfaites se poser sur sa mâchoire.

« Gege… »

Max se redressa et posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre T-shirt ? »

Sunny, perdu, hocha la tête. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, il dû repenser toute sa théorie sur son duizhang qui semblait se dévergonder…

* * *

**O**ya, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. :3

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fandom étrange

**C**e chapitre m'est inspiré par une histoire vraie... Je vous expliquerai ça à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Panda connecté**

**S**unny adorait se balader sur les tumblr des fans pour voir quels délires étranges ils pouvaient imaginer. Il riait beaucoup en voyant certains « fatal screens », se moquant des horribles tronches que tiraient ses camarades. Le champion des grimaces devait être Jiro, mais SangHee le rattrapait, sans le vouloir même. Mais celui qui le faisait le plus rire était sans hésitation Max : sans le vouloir non plus, il déformait horriblement son beau visage, au grand bonheur des fans amusés. Mais lui, il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne sur le fait comme ça, alors que Jiro tout autant amusé que les fans refaisait volontiers certaines de ces têtes prises sur le vif.

Sunny aimait également les images ou gifs sous-titrées de dialogues fictifs. Plusieurs avaient marqué son esprit : un gif du fameux déhanché de Yi, Bao le fixant, sous-titrée « Mmm, dat ass… ». Les deux intéressés en avaient bien ri aussi. Un autre gif extrait d'une publicité qu'ils avaient tournée pour des bonbons, Goan enfilant une paire de lunettes de soleil, « Bitch I'm fabulous », avait emporté le groupe complet dans un fou rire pour une bonne soirée. Il avait gardé pour lui le dernier qui l'avait marqué : lui, suivant Max à la trace, il ne savait plus pourquoi, lors d'une interview, disant « I'll follow you until you love me, gege ». Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait depuis les débuts du groupe.

Ce jour-là, il se baladait sur un site particulièrement dérangeant mais intéressant. Il regroupait plusieurs clichés pris sur le vif d'un T-shirt levé, d'un pantalon trop bas… ou trop serré.

« Après c'est le panda, le pervers… » pensa-t-il.

Le plus dérangeant devait être cette mosaïque de leurs aisselles, qu'elles soient épilées comme les siennes ou digne d'un grizzli comme celles de YongWoon, les fans pouvant dire lesquelles ils préféraient.

SiYeol s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Encore un site chelou ?

- Tout juste hyung.

- Fais voir ? … Raaah, c'est crade.

- Vous avez qu'à vous épiler, bande d'hommes des cavernes. Au moins Goan-hyung et moi on a compris le truc.

- Comme si on avait que ça à faire… »

Sunny changea de page du site. Ce qui suivait devait être le pire…

« Nan, c'est pas vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sunny-ah ? Quoi se passe ?

- Ils ont carrément fait un classement.

- De ? »

SiYeol se pencha sur l'écran. L'anglais n'était pas son fort.

« Ça veut dire quoi « bulge » ?

- Comment t'expliquer… Rah, je sais pas le dire en coréen, hyung…

- Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui s'en sort mieux que nous en langue. »

SiYeol ramena avec lui Jiro, en train de lire un magazine.

« Hyung, ça veut dire quoi « bulge », demanda le chanteur ? »

Jiro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vécu à Los Angeles deux ans avant de devenir trainee à la RK. Et il comprenait très bien ce mot.

« Si… Sunny… Vous sortez ça d'où ?

- Sunny a trouvé un site chelou à notre propos.

- Raaah, ces fans sont parfaitement dérangés… Avoir du bulge, c'est quand ton paquet ressort un peu trop.

- Ils nous ont classé, Ji-hyung, gémit Sunny !

- Sérieux ?! »

Leur agitation avait attiré le reste du groupe au salon, même Chen qui sortait de la douche et YongWoon en train de préparer le repas du midi.

« J'suis combien, gueula le rappeur japonais ?!

- 4ème.

- Seulement ?! »

Max s'installa de l'autre côté de Sunny, alors que Jiro, derrière le canapé, s'appuyait sur le dossier.

« C'est quoi encore cette connerie, demanda calmement le leader-M ?

- Regarde par toi-même, gege. »

Leur duizhang ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« HuanBei-ah, quand je te disais que certains fans sont dérangés… J'parie qu'ils ont même des photos pour appuyer le classement… »

Sunny descendit sur la page. Max avait vu juste.

« Lis voir le classement à voix haute, Sunny, fit Yi… Qu'on rigole un peu.

- Comme vous voudrez… »

Il se racla la gorge. C'était l'occasion de réviser son accent et ses chiffres en anglais.

« KM bulge biggest to smallest: 1. Reo 2. Sunny 3. Si 4. Jiro 5. Bao 6. Chen 7. Max 8. YongWoon 9. Yi 10. D. 11. Goan 12. SangHee »

Silence. Certains ne tardèrent pas à protester.

« Neuvième ?!

- Ma foi, vu la photo qu'ils ont mise, ç'a l'air plausible, YunJi-ah, plaisanta Max. »

Yi se jeta sur le PC pour regarder.

« Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Après, je pense que ça dépend de la façon dont vous rangez vos affaires, les enfants, dit Bao.

- Sinon, Bao serait premier, renchérit Sunny en souriant.

- Merci cher voisin de chambre…

- C'est pas faux, ce que dit Bao, assura Max avec un large sourire. Ceux qui rangent mieux leurs affaires sont moins bien classés, puisque « ça » se voit pas. Sinon je serais pas dans la deuxième moitié.

- Oh le vantaaaard, s'exclama Jiro !

- Chen non plus, continua SiYeol. »

Tout le monde regarda le brun, en T-shirt et en boxer, encore humide de la douche, la serviette autour du cou.

« Va mettre un pantalon, babo, fit DongHae en roulant des yeux.

- Hum, désolé. »

Il s'éclipsa.

« Oui mais si vous regardez bien, la majorité des danseurs est en haut du classement, reprit Jiro. C'est parce que sur scène, on bouge pas mal… EH ! SIYEOL ME BAT ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBEUL !

- Impossibeeeeeuuuuuuul, chantonna Reo…

- Ok, j'ai du mal à ranger la bête de façon à ne pas être gêné pour danser, avoua SiYeol. Ça te va ?

- Ouais ouais… Tss, comme si un nain de jardin comme toi pouvait être mieux gaulé que moi…

- Nain de jardin ? Attention, tu vas en vexer certains, répondit le danseur en désignant la lead-vocal line qui s'avéraient peu grands.

- Hobbit ! Les Hobbit veulent grandir, s'exclama Bao !

- Ouaiiis ! Vive les Hobbits, renchérit SangHee !

- Hobbit ! Les Hobbits valent mieux que tous ces Trolls des Montagnes, continua Goan !

- Hobbit ! Vive les Hobbit, termina DongHae !

- Je vous soutiens, mes amis, soupira Yi…

- Eh eh, l'arrêta Jiro ! Yi, t'as plus d'excuses. T'es danseur et t'es en bas du classement.

- Non mais allo, quoi, plaisanta SiYeol !

- Rah, j'en ai marre de vous. Moi et mon mini-moi, on se barre. »

Yi s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsque Bao le rattrapa par le col.

« Laisse dire. T'es parfait comme t'es, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille… »

YongWoon, quant à lui complètement inintéressé, ne se gêna pas pour s'éclipser en silence dans sa cuisine, suivi de SangHee et Goan, à l'ego profondément blessé.

« Mais visiblement, nos deux maknaes nous niquent sur toute la ligne, observa Max.

- J'ai envie de dire que c'est normal, répondit DongHae. Ce sont deux géants, danseurs en plus, et je pense qu'à leur âge, on essaie d'attirer l'attention… N'est-ce pas RyeoSu-ah ?

- Huh ? Mais… Je fais pas exprès, zozota le maknae…

- Reo est modeste, fit Sunny. Il n'osera pas vous dire ce qu'il cache dans ses sous-vêtements.

- Hyung !

- Je pense surtout que, que ce soit dans le dortoir ou sur lui, il ne sait pas du tout ranger ses affaires, expliqua DongHae.

- Maiiis ! OH ! Jiro-hyung ! »

Le rappeur venait de glisser sa main entre les cuisses du maknae géant.

« Sunny n'a pas tort non plus.

- Ahh. J'ai l'œil avec mes camarades de chambre.

- Pour ce qui est de ton cas, reprit Max, je pense que, te connaissant bien, tu le fais exprès. »

Sunny toisa son duizhang d'un œil mauvais.

« Gege me juge mal.

- C'est pas moi qui porte des leggings lors des entraînements filmés…

- C'est plus confortable !

- Sunny, je vois clair dans ton jeu, affirma Max en haussant un sourcil. »

Il lui tapota la joue avant de se lever du canapé. Tout le monde abandonna le panda pour vaquer à ses occupations. Sunny resta un moment le regard vide, inquiété par la dernière phrase de son duizhang adoré. Non, il voulait juste dire qu'il savait bien que c'était pour attirer l'attention des fans, et il ne se trompait pas. Non. Il ne savait rien du plan qu'il avait mis en place pour l'attirer lui-même. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que parfois, sur scène-même, Sunny s'était déjà surpris à penser à des choses qu'il fallait éviter de penser en ces moments-là… comme les fanfictions. Et la suite des évènements se retrouvait immortalisée avec le mot-clé « bulge » sur le net… Tant pis. Sa cote de popularité augmentait un peu grâce à ça. Et encore une fois, c'était à cause, ou grâce à Max.

Il se demanda tout de même si les fans se rendaient compte de leurs actes, s'ils ne pensaient pas que le groupe-même risquait de voir toutes ces choses étranges sur eux sur internet…

* * *

**A**mi(e)s fans d'EXO (et autres kpopers), voici mon explication :

En me baladant sur google à la recherche de photos de mes oppas chéris, je suis bien tombé sur un site vraiment étrange (dont je ne me souviens pas le nom, désolée...) avec cette fameuse mosaïque de photos titrée "exo armpit"... J'ai envie de dire... What ? D'un côté, ça peut être amusant, et en tant que fan, ça rappelle que les EXO (et les autres groupes, puisqu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été fichés comme ça) sont des humains comme nous. Mais après... ça fait un peu psychopathe, vous trouvez pas ? On a pas besoin de photos à gros focus sur leurs aisselles poilues, il suffit de regarder des clips ou des lives pour voir quelques gracieuses toisons. ~  
Deuxième partie de l'explication, l'histoire du "bulge". Peut-être connaissez-vous ce mot-clé pour trouver des photos de jolis paquets sur des groupes de K-pop ou J-pop (ou autre peut-être). J'avoue avoir voulu faire la perverse et mater un peu l'entre-jambe de mes oppas. Au milieu des photos qui pourraient faire s'évanouir des groupies hystériques, je suis tombée sur un screen twitter où une fan avait fait son petit classement, du plus gros "bulge" au plus petit, des EXO... Ma foi, c'est marrant aussi, mais c'est sûrement un peu gênant pour les membres. (pour les curieuses, voici le "classement original" : 12.D.O )

Ce fandom... Combien de fois l'ai-je dit ? Je ne fais pas la rageuse, je ne m'indigne pas, j'avoue dire souvent des trucs pervers sur eux, rire de leurs derps, faire des "fatal screen", et j'en passe... Mais je ne publie pas sur la toile des choses qui pourraient les mettre mal à l'aise (fanfictions et fanarts hard yaoi, photomontages hot etc...). Ce sont des humains comme nous, avec une fierté et des sentiments. Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter, je suis pas là pour faire la police, chacun fait fait fait ce qui lui plaît plaît paît... _*sort* _Juste, imaginez-vous à leur place, et sentez leur pression...

Ne me prenez pas de haut, ne m'en voulez pas de vous parler ainsi. J'exprime juste mon point de vue sur la chose.

Je vous aime. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. ~


	6. Chapitre 5 : Soirée pyjama

Ok, cette fois-ci, je vous apporte un chapitre bien bien Rating M. Pas vraiment par rapport à ce qu'il se passe, mais plutôt ce qu'il se dit. Excusez d'avance le langage de Max et Sunny, s'il vous plaît (en particulier Sunny...).

Ah, et puis... le chapitre est assez long pour ne rien dire. Excusez-moi encore. ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand le Lion et le Panda se rejettent la faute.**

**J**uillet. Les M-Reon ont pris l'avion pour rejoindre Beijing, pour faire la promo de leur dernier single et participer à un show télévisé. Sunny aimait beaucoup prendre l'avion. En général, il s'arrangeait pour prendre une place près du hublot pour les deux heures de vol – c'était toujours ça. Aller au-dessus des nuages, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Une fois, il avait vu un dragon arc-en-ciel voler à côté de l'avion… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Prendre l'avion, c'est aussi faire le beau à l'aéroport, là où des fans vous prenaient en photo, peu importe la tenue que vous avez. Sunny avait un bon contact avec les fans. Il essayait de repérer les appareils photos et offrir son regard le plus sexy qu'il puisse faire. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait gagné le statut de membre le plus sexy des M-Reon – car Jiro était désigné comme le plus sexy de tout le groupe…

Arrivés à leur dortoir après une bonne heure de route – vive les bouchons – Sunny se jeta dans le canapé du salon.

« Raaah, il m'avait trop manqué celui-là, put-il beugler dans sa langue maternelle !

- Viens plutôt nous aider à tout mettre en ordre, le reprit Goan. »

Ici, on parlait mandarin. C'était dur pour Bao et Yi, mais Sunny était heureux de pouvoir parler sans trop avoir à réfléchir. Il se leva difficilement de son ami-canapé et aida ses hyungs à aérer l'appartement qui sentait un peu le renfermé. Ils y venaient de moins en moins, mais ils l'aimaient, car c'était ici que leur division avait appris à mieux se connaître et réussi à créer des liens très forts entre eux. C'était ici que Sunny s'était attaché à Bao, qui était devenu en quelques sortes son confident. Alors qu'il entrouvrait la fenêtre dans leur chambre, le hyung le plus âgé le prit par la taille.

« Coucou Sunny !

- Gege ! Tu m'as fait peur…

- Excuses-moi. »

Bao se débrouillait bien en mandarin. Ainsi, lui et Sunny se comprenaient bien dans ce dortoir-ci.

« Dis, HuanBei chéri.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- De quoi, gege ?

- Eh bien… Ne vois pas ça bizarrement. YunJi et moi avons envie de passer une nuit dans la même chambre cette nuit.

- Pourquoi cette nuit ?

- A Séoul, les changements de lits seraient trop compliqués. Ici, tu n'aurais qu'à échanger avec YunJi. Juste cette nuit. Tu pourrais demander à Max ?

- Attends… Donc je vais dormir dans le lit de YunJi.

- Oui.

- Dans la même chambre que XiZang.

- Oui.

- … Je vais lui demander de ce pas, gege. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Bao acquiesça. Il suivit Sunny jusque dans la chambre du leader et du jeune rappeur.

« Duizhaaaaang !

- Quoi ? Il y a une araignée dans ta chambre ?

- Oh, non. C'était pour te demander quelque chose.

- Hm ?

- Si on faisait un petit changement de chambre cette nuit ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Yi-ge et moi voudrions échanger de chambre. »

L'intéressé leva la tête de son ménage.

« Pourquoi ?

- Rooh, gege, tu n'as jamais voulu essayer ? C'est tellement compliqué d'échanger de chambres à Séoul ! On pourrait passer la nuit ensemble, toi et moi ! Et Bao-ge et Yi-ge voulaient aussi faire une soirée pyjama tous les deux. »

Bao se retint de rire. Max regarda les trois compères d'un air suspicieux, puis haussa les épaules.

« M'okay. Mais faites pas de conneries.

- Ouuuuiiiiiii ! Je vais dodo avec gege ! »

Bao et Yi se tapèrent dans la main. Sunny voyait déjà une occasion de se rapprocher de son duizhang préféré. Il courut ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre pour revenir préparer son lit pour la nuit.

« C'a l'air de t'embêter, gege.

- Pas plus que ça. J'ai l'habitude de tes conneries, HuanBei.

- C'est Bao-ge qui m'a demandé cette faveur.

- Ah ? Tout paraît différent d'un coup. Ce n'est donc pas toi qui a de mauvaises intentions, mais lui.

- Mauvaises intentions ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que YunJi et KyungHwan-ge se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps ?

- Si. Mais c'est bien. Ils se sont découvert une grande amitié entre eux. Je trouve ça mignon. Je les envie, même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu envies ? T'aimerais avoir un ami qui te met des mains au cul tout le temps pour t'embêter ?

- Ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi, gege. Non, j'envie vraiment le fait qu'ils soient inséparables. J'aimerais être proche comme ça d'un membre du groupe.

- Tu n'es pas assez proche de Reo ?

- C'est différent, il se laisse trop faire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se montre passif juste pour me faire plaisir. C'est lassant.

- Ah… Et… Nous ? On est pas assez proches pour toi ?

- Non. »

Il se retint d'en dire plus. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il le repoussait comme ça, sans raison, et qu'il prétendait rester son ami malgré tout. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'installa sur son lit et regarda Max faire le sien, les fesses tendues en arrière pour mettre les draps correctement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Quel cul… Il aurait aimé le caresser, l'embrasser, entendre Max soupirer de plaisir par ces petites affections… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de fantasmer. Mais plutôt celui de jouer. Il sourit diaboliquement.

« Gegeeee…

- Hm ? »

Max se retourna à peine qu'un éclair fonça sur lui et le fit s'écrouler sur son lit. Sunny se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« Je t'ai eu.

- Raaah, HuanBei, mon lit était bien fait…

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très beau, gege ?

- Je sais, je sais.

- Est-ce qu'un homme te l'a déjà dit ?

- En dehors du groupe, non.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas faire partie des KM-Reon pour te le répéter encore et encore. »

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtes ça, HuanBei.

- Non. »

Le panda, d'un geste vif, glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de son leader.

« Nah ! Sunny, retire ta main de là ! »

Sunny frissonnait autant que son ami, en sentant sous ses mains l'abdomen finement musclé de l'objet de ses désirs. Il avait déjà réussi plusieurs fois à glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de Max, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à monter aussi haut.

« Pourquoi ne la retires-tu pas toi-même ?

- Gn… »

Max hoqueta, sentant Sunny lui pincer légèrement un de ses mamelons. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? A se défendre ? Pourquoi se soumettait-il à ces caresses ? C'est tellement… dégradant. Surtout de se voir infligé ça par un autre homme…

« Sunny, s'il te plaît… »

Tout à coup, le cliquetis de la porte résonna dans les oreilles de Sunny. On venait le déranger.

« Eeeeexcusez-moi… » fit Yi avant de refermer la porte.

Le panda sourit malicieusement.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous, demanda-t-il ?

- Non non, je vous laisse… »

Max avait vu cette interruption, pendant un instant, comme une bouée de sauvetage… Mais Yi l'avait lâchement laissé dans cet enfer. Un air de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture se faisait voir sur son visage.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, Yi !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. »

Il soupira. Voyant un instant d'inattention de la part de Sunny, il lui attrapa son bras baladeur et ce fut son tour de sourire diaboliquement.

« Et si on lui faisait peur ?

- Hm ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup et décoiffa Sunny.

« Mais !

- Ca fait plus réaliste. Oh, j'ai une idée. »

Le panda regarda son ami tirer sur le col de son T-shirt et gratter le haut de son pectoraux avec son ongle. Il comprit. Il aurait bien aimé lui faire lui-même ce – faux – suçon…

« Gratte pas trop gege, tu vas te brûler.

- Comme ça, ça devrait aller. Il va flipper comme un con. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son dongsaeng et reprit le rangement de ses affaires. Après quelques minutes, il dit à Sunny d'aller jouer la comédie, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux à nouveau. Le panda s'exécuta et alla sauter dans le canapé à côté de Yi, qui jouait tranquillement à la PSP. Il agit comme s'il venait de faire des cochonneries avec son ex : forte respiration, sourire idiot, air fatigué.

« … Pourquoi t'es décoiffé comme ça ? »

Sunny posa son doigt sur sa bouche et sourit. Max s'installa sur l'autre canapé, tirant sur le col de son T-shirt. Yi semblait tomber dans le piège, croyant au faux-suçon. Il les regarda tous les deux, incrédule.

« Vous avez pas fait de trucs sur mon lit, j'espère, fit-il en un mandarin bredouillant…

- Nooon, gege. Tant que vous faites rien sur mon lit, Bao et toi, il n'arrivera rien au tient. »

Yi se passa la main sur le visage, comme s'il rêvait.

« Vous… vraiment… »

Max lui tapa sur l'épaule, éclatant de rire.

« T'y as vraiment cru ? Stupide coréen. »

Yi se laissa tomber sur le canapé, au bord de l'AVC. Sunny restait vide. Cette blague était drôle, certes… Mais il aurait aimé que Max ne prenne pas ça à la légère. D'un autre côté, s'il avait bien voulu faire croire une telle chose à Yi, c'est qu'il appréciait son maknae, non ? Difficile de cerner ce hyung. Huanbei se racla la gorge.

« Gege, j'ai envie de jouer ce soir. Si on se faisait un Yaja Time pour toute la soirée ?

- Ce sera toi qui en profiteras le plus, HuanBei, fit Max…

- Evidemment. Mais YunJi aussi en profitera, puisqu'il est 5e. »

Yi regarda son dongsaeng et sourit. Ils allaient tous les deux pouvoir se venger de leur hyung.

Le jeu n'amusa guère Sunny : Bao et max se montraient fort polis et obéissants. Rien à leur reprocher… Il en était de même pour Goan et Chen : rien à dire. C'est nul d'être hyung, en fait. Sauf quand on réclame des câlins. Là, on obéit, et les deux hyungs de la soirée furent comblés par les câlins et aegyos de leur « dongsaengs »… même si ce n'était pas le rayon de Max. Son aegyo consista à tendre les lèvres devant Sunny, prendre un air mignon et des yeux de chien battu.

« Gegeeeee, fit-il avec une affreuse petite voix comme le faisait Sunny. Ppuing ppuing ! »

Sunny fit la grimace. Non, les aegyos, ça ne lui allait pas.

« T'es affreusement laid.

- C'est pas faux, fit remarquer Goan.

- Maiiiis ! Vous êtes trop méchants ! »

Il croisa les bras et regarda Sunny.

« Gege, je peux te faire un câlin ? »

Sunny sourit tendrement et ouvrit ses bras. Comment ne pas accepter ? Max se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Au moins, le câlin était bien.

- J'avoue, fit Yi dans les bras de Bao-le-maknae. »

Le jeu se termina bien. Pas assez intéressant au goût de Sunny qui s'attendait à mieux. Il retourna dans la chambre qui devait être la sienne pour la nuit et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Bon, fit Max. Vous garderez cette soirée pour vous… La honte…

- En fait, t'es tellement laid quand tu fais des aegyos, que ç'en est mignon.

- Merci bien.

- Tu m'en refais un ? »

Max se retourna vers Sunny et haussa un sourcil.

« Non. »

Il prit sa serviette pour faire sa toilette du soir dans la salle de bain. Sunny s'empressa de faire de même et ils se brossèrent les dents côte à côte. C'était incroyable : même bavant de la mousse, Max était sexy aux yeux de Sunny…

« Gege, tu sais ce qui est long, poilu, qui fait des va-et-vient dans ta bouche et qui y laisse une substance blanche ? »

Max se stoppa net et regarda Sunny dans le miroir.

« T'es dégueulasse, HuanBei…

- C'est SiYeol-ge qui me l'a racontée.*****

- Ma foi, je ne verrai plus ma brosse à dents de la même manière…

- Je pensais pas à ta brosse à dents… »

Là, Max regarda vraiment Sunny, les yeux écarquillés. Le panda jouissait du malaise qu'il créait chez son ami. Il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil et cracher le dentifrice dans le lavabo.

Ils se mirent au lit tôt. Installés sous leurs couvertures, ils regardèrent dans le vide, s'attendant mutuellement pour éteindre la lumière. Silence total. Sunny se racla la gorge.

« Gege ?

- Hum… C'est que… D'habitude, YunJi et moi avons un petit rituel, le premier soir, chaque fois qu'on revient à Beijing.

- … Vous faites des cochonneries avant de dormir ? »

Max se passa la main sur la figure.

« Je veux bien faire ce rituel avec toi, si tu promets de ne rien dire aux autres.

- Promis. »

Le leader se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre en silence. Sunny était déjà jaloux que YunJi ait droit à un petit rituel avec son gege, et pas lui. Mais connaissant Max, ça ne touchait pas à des trucs trop « sales ». Il entendit un tintement de verre dans le couloir, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que tenait Max dans ses mains.

« De la bière ?

- Hmhm. Souvent, on dort dans l'avion, du coup, la nuit, on arrive pas à dormir. Et celle-ci est assez forte pour être saoul avec juste une seule, et pour bien dormir après.

- Gege, tu veux te saouler la gueule avec moi ?

- Ça me fait peur, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Ils s'installèrent face à face, au bord de leurs lits, et ouvrirent les bouteilles.

« A nos deux semaines. »

Max avala une grande goulée de la bière brune et secoua la tête.

« Bien fraiche… Oh. J'préfère te le dire maintenant… Mais quand je suis saoul, je peuuuut… parler très méchamment. Je te demande pardon d'avance. »

Sunny venait de boire deux gorgées d'un coup. Il sourit à son leader.

« On me dit que l'alcool me rend plus chaud que la braise, XiZang-ge. Fais attention à toi.

- Tu ne me touches surtout pas.

- Je vais essayer. »

XiZang avala une autre gorgée et planta son regard dans celui du maknae.

« Puisque tu as insisté pour qu'on change de chambres… Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- Je voulais au moins prendre le temps de discuter avec toi.

- On ne le fait pas assez ?

- Seul à seul, non.

- Hmm. C'est pas faux. Tu avais quelque chose en particulier à me dire ? »

Si tu savais tout ce que j'avais à te dire, pensa le plus jeune…

« J'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi, répondit-il.

- Alors réfléchis-y avant que l'alcool ne fasse son effet. »

Sunny répondit par un reniflement, se plongeant dans ladite réflexion. Il regarda son hyung, détaillant sa tenue pour dormir : comme il faisait chaud, il portait seulement un caleçon et un top sans manches, dévoilant son bras tatoué. Il se retint de rire en voyant l'image d'un XiZang de 10 ans de plus, dans la même tenue, vautré dans un fauteuil – comme SON fauteuil à Séoul – avec une même bière à la main… Sera-t-il aussi beau, à 33 ans ? Sûrement, oui. Peut-être aura-t-il trouvé une épouse bien-aimante, et aura déjà deux jeunes enfants. Et lui ? Comment sera-t-il à 30 ans ? Il se voyait mal fonder une famille… Il n'était pas destiné à ça. Plutôt à une vie de bohème, changeant d'amant ou de maîtresse chaque semaine, gagnant sa vie en tant qu'acteur. Oui. Une belle vie. Deux questions vinrent alors brûler ses lèvres.

« Ton tatouage.

- Hm ?

- A-t-il une signification particulière ?

- Si tu savais…

- Raconte-moi. »

Max but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et s'étira les bras avant de s'appuyer dessus, s'affalant sur son lit.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais fasciné par les félins. J'avais plusieurs chats à la maison, ils étaient en quelques sortes mes frères. Mais celui qui me faisait le plus rêver, c'était bien le lion. C'est classe un lion, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui.

- Oui… Le mâle dominant, le roi de la savane, avec un harem de femelles rien que pour lui… J'aimais bien cette idée… Mais j'étais loin d'être comme ça. Ça peut paraître bizarre, pour toi qui m'as connu sous mon nouveau jour, mais j'étais faible. On me demandait mon goûter, je le donnais pour ne pas me faire frapper. On se moquait de moi, je ne disais rien, je subissais. J'avais peur de tout le monde, même de mes parents, je faisais tout ce qu'on me disais de faire pour ne pas me faire battre. Bref, je me laissais marcher sur les pieds. A l'adolescence, je commençais à en avoir ma claque, je me disais à chaque fois qu'il fallait réagir, mais je restais toujours planté là, comme un con, à me laisser insulter. Comme pour évacuer ma colère, je me suis orienté vers un style musical dont personne ne peut se douter en ce moment-même : le Metal.

- … Quoi ?

- C'est étrange, hein ? Moi-même je me demande encore comment j'ai pu passer du Metal au Rap. Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah, oui. Le Metal, ça m'a aidé à canaliser ma colère. La violence dans la musique semblait purger celle que je contenais. Et pour en venir au sujet principal, ce que j'aimais particulièrement, c'étaient ces musiciens avec ces tignasses qui mettraient K.O n'importe quel coiffeur. Je me suis dit : « Un jour, j'aurai des cheveux longs comme ça, et je rugirai comme eux… Je serai un vrai lion. » J'ai lutté contre mes parents, mais jamais ils n'ont laissé mes cheveux dépasser ma nuque… Jusqu'à ma majorité. Entre temps, j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais un de ces métalleux que j'admirais : le growl, le screamo, j'y arrive pas, et les instruments, j'ai pas vraiment la patience. J'essaie encore d'apprendre la guitare avec l'aide de Chen, mais je crois que c'est sans espoir. Alors je me suis tourné vers une autre façon de libérer ma colère : le Rap. Bizarrement, j'ai vite apprécié. Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber le Metal pour autant, j'en ai encore dans mon MP3. Tient, regarde. »

Il lui tendit son portable pour qu'il jette un œil à la playlist dans son MP3 : que des titres barbares qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ensuite, je me suis découvert un don : débiter une centaine de mots à la minute, ça j'y arrive. Quand j'ai enregistré ma propre compo', je me suis senti puissant et viril. Là, j'étais devenu un lion. Et c'est là que je me suis vraiment fait mon caractère si fort. C'est là aussi que mon orgueil est né : je suis si fier de mon œuvre que je m'admire. Bref, pour en venir au tattoo, le lion représente mon idéal que j'ai réussi à atteindre. Je l'ai dessiné moi-même, pour montrer que je suis fier de ce que je fais. Et s'il est de cette taille, c'était pour moi comme une épreuve, me remémorer toutes ces années de souffrance, en passant des heures sous l'aiguille du tatoueur, pour ensuite tourner la page. Enfin, pourquoi sur le biceps ? Parce que c'est viril, tout simplement, et je suis fier de le montrer. C'est mon œuvre… »

Il se tut, buvant une grande gorgée de bière qui commençait à se réchauffer. Sunny ne savait quoi répondre. Il avait été comme absorbé par les tirades de Max. En fait, il était sur le cul : en moins de 10min, sa vision de son ami avait été complètement bouleversée. Non, il n'était pas orgueilleux et autoritaire parce qu'il est leader, mais bien parce qu'il est fier d'avoir surmonté sa peur des autres, et il montre qu'il n'a plus aucune crainte. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il tenait tant à garder les cheveux longs, malgré les remarques des managers.

« Est-ce que le tien a une signification aussi ?

- … Je me sens tellement con, gege. Le mien n'a aucune signification particulière, c'est juste pour faire joli… En fait, c'était pour faire une surprise à mon ex.

- Je me dis que l'emplacement et le style mignon de ton petit panda en disent long sur ton caractère.

- Ah oui ?

- En un mot : Dévergondé. »

Sunny sourit franchement. Oui. C'était ça. Il secoua la tête : elle lui tournait déjà. Cette bière était vraiment forte…

« Où te vois-tu dans 10 ans, gege ? »

XiZang soupira. Il paraissait déjà plus détendu.

« Mort.

- Vraiment ?

- On sait jamais : une fan déchaînée qui m'aime de trop, qui décide de me tuer plutôt que d'avoir à me partager avec les autres fans…

- Tu as vraiment une mauvaise vision des fans.

- C'est vrai.

- Je me dis que tu as de la chance d'être aussi beau et talentueux : sans ça, les fans ne t'aimeraient pas, tu es tellement froid avec eux…

- Est-ce mauvais ?

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire un effort, duizhang ? Tu es tout de même le visuel des M-Reon, tu dois donner une bonne image.

- Les fans ont l'air d'aimer mon image de mec froid.

- Nous représentons la chaleur, gege.

- Merde alors. »

Il se mit à rire étrangement, finissant sa bouteille d'une dernière gorgée. Sunny regarda la sienne : il en avait encore pas mal…

« Allez HuanBei, cul-sec. Faut aller dormir. »

Et il obéit, stupidement. Secouer la tête lui donna le vertige, il posa la bouteille par-terre et s'allongea.

« Gege, tu me donnes des conseils de merde.

- Tu vas bien dormir, comme ça.

- Gege ?

- Quoi ?

- Avant de dodo, je peux avoir un bisou ?

- Non.

- Pourquoiii ?

- J'suis pas ta mère… »

Oui, il était vraiment désagréable, une fois saoul…

« Mais Bao-ge m'en fait un tous les soirs, ici.

- Mais c'est Bao… Il embrasse et câline n'importe qui, et touche le cul de tout le monde.

- Goan-ge nous en fait, à Reo et moi, à Séoul. Tous les soirs. Alors qu'il n'est pas très câlin.

- Vous lui sucez pas les boules, en échange ?

- Gege… »

Cette image envahit l'esprit de Sunny. Il se dit qu'il ne dirait pas non, en fait… Il se sentit sourire comme un idiot.

« J'peux sucer les tiennes, pour avoir mon bisou de ce soir.

- Vraiment ? »

Pas de geste de recul, ni d'air dégoûté. Max prenait tout à la rigolade ce soir.

« Oui. Même te sucer tout court.

- Tout ça pour un pauvre bisou. T'es vraiment en manque, Sunny. »

C'est vrai, pensa-t-il…

« J'ferais ça aussi pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Comment peut-on ressentir du plaisir en suçant quelqu'un ? Même pire, comment, en baisant avec un mec ? Je te comprends pas.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre tant que t'es aussi peu ouvert d'esprit, et tant que t'as pas essayé. »

C'était l'occasion de faire des avances…

« J'peux te montrer quelques trucs, ce soir, continua-t-il.

- Nan, j'suis trop crevé. »

Sunny écarquilla les yeux. Juste ça ? Pas d'air dégoûté, pas de geste de refus, pas de mépris… Juste « J'suis trop crevé »…

« Alors un autre jour ?

- Non plus. »

Espoir envolé.

« Quel genre de saletés serais-tu capable de me faire, HuanBei ?

- Tu veux des détails ?

- Non merci…

- Bah t'en auras quand même. »

D'un bond, il passa sur le lit de son ami, et s'installa à califourchon sur son ventre.

« J'ai une furieuse envie d'te sucer, tu sais.

- Sunny, casses-toi…

- Non. Je vais répondre à ta question. Par où commencer ? Hmm… En premier, je te retirerais tes vêtements. Tous sans exceptions. Puis je te caresserais, t'embrasserais, te lècherais, du haut vers le bas, en m'arrêtant sur des zones sensibles… Comme là. »

En voyant un téton pointer sous le top blanc de son duizhang, Sunny ne résista pas à l'envie de le lui pincer. Ce dernier grogna.

« Sunny !

- Ensuite, je jouerais avec ta bite, je te la pomperais jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom et que tu jouisses sur ma gueule… Après peut-être qu'on échangerait un peu les rôles ? Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de voir ta tête entre mes cuisses, de sentir ta langue sur ma queue, de hurler ton nom… XiZang… Je peux pas faire la liste de tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi, en fait. Y aurait tellement de choses si délicieuses à tester à deux… Le plus important, ce serait que je te sente en moi, là, que tu prennes bien ton pied en défonçant mon petit cul… Hm ? C'est surtout ton plaisir qui m'importe au fond… Tu vois où je veux en venir ? C'est pas juste pour faire des trucs crados, c'est surtout pour que je puisse t'aider à te vider les couilles de façon plus amusante qu'avec ta pauvre main droite. »

Il reprit sa respiration après avoir débité la dernière phrase. XiZang restait paralysé, l'air perdu et choqué. Il ne répondit rien. Sunny se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit tendrement.

« Alors, je peux avoir mon bisou, ou tu as finalement envie que je te suces pour l'avoir ? »

Max se redressa lentement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tapoter le bras, le visage neutre mais perdu.

« Va dormir, HuanBei… »

Le maknae sauta sur son lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

« Bonne nuit gege !

- Bonne nuit… »

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Pourtant Sunny, avait toujours du mal à dormir dans un lit autre que le sien – si bien qu'à ses débuts, il faisait beaucoup d'insomnies. Mais là, l'alcool l'avait achevé.

Cependant, son inconfort dans lit d'autrui le rattrapa dans ses rêves qui, très vite, devinrent cauchemars.

Devant lui, qui était en boule dans un coin de cette même chambre, Yi et Max partageaient leur bière habituelle à chaque début de promo en Chine. Ils discutaient amicalement. YunJi parlait coréen et XiZang mandarin, mais ils se comprenaient.

« Hyung, je me demande encore pourquoi tu fais ça avec moi, alors que tu as plus d'affinités avec les autres. Tu me l'as déjà dit, je suis un sale gosse.

- C'est pour m'assurer qu'on dorme bien cette nuit. Et si toi tu dors, je suis sûr que tu ne m'emmerderas pas.

- C'est gentil de faire attention à moi, d'une certaine manière.

- Tu sais, je suis peut-être dur avec toi, mais je t'aime bien quand même.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Même si tu fais des conneries, je sais que tu n'as pas de si mauvaises intentions. Au contraire, tu mets de l'ambiance. Je pense que si toi et Sunny n'étiez pas là, on s'ennuierait beaucoup dans ce dortoir. »

Sunny, touché, se sentit sourire comme un idiot.

« Et je t'apprécies beaucoup en fait. Plus que tu ne le penses. » continua-t-il.

Son sourire retomba. Il vit Max faire signe au jeune rappeur de venir vers lui. Ce dernier posa sa bouteille et s'assit à côté de son hyung, qui le prit par la taille. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, pris dans une longue étreinte, qui les amena à s'embrasser. Sunny mit sa main devant sa bouche, écœuré par cette vision.

« Hmpf, hyung, nous ne pouvons pas… »

En plus il faisait le coincé… Alors que le panda donnerait tout pour être à sa place ? Il sentit ses larmes monter.

« J'ai envie, ce soir.

- Hyung… »

Sunny se retourna pour ne pas voir ça. Il entendit des bruits de vêtements froissés, des soupirs, des caresses, quelques baisers. Et vint l'un des sons les plus écoeurants, il le connaissait assez bien. Celui de l'un des deux s'insinuant en l'intimité de l'autre. Ses larmes coulèrent alors que YunJi lâchait un gémissement que lui-même aurait voulu pousser, une fois à sa place.

Arrêtez, les somma-t-il… Vous n'avez pas le droit… Pas le droit de faire ça dans mon subconscient.

Il s'agrippa les cheveux, alors que les affreux sons continuaient. Qu'ils arrêtent. C'était trop horrible. Tout se précipita. Plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre, sentant un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête : son cauchemar continuait. YunJi le regardait amoureusement, lui caressant le torse, alors que lui, le serrait contre lui, en lui tenant l'épaule. Il aurait voulu le lâcher et le pousser du lit, mais il semblait paralysé.

« Tu as aimé, hyung ? »

Hyung ? Sunny regarda ses mains : ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Et cette gourmette à son poignet le prouvait : « XiZang ». Maintenant, il rêvait qu'il devenait l'homme-même qui s'était fait une place dans son cœur…

« Hyung ? »

Sunny secoua la tête, et d'un coup de force, brisa ses chaînes invisibles et envoya balader Yi.

« CASSE-TOI ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Instinctivement, il se passa les mains sur le visage, sur les bras. Oui, il était bien lui-même. Il devait quitter ce lit infâme. Maintenant.

« Gnnr, HuanBei, ça va bien de gueuler comme ça ? » demanda Max à moitié endormi.

Oh, la belle occasion.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, gege… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- … Si tu veux. »

Ne rêvait-il pas encore ? Non. Il s'installa dans le lit, serré contre son gege. Là, il savait que personne ne le lui volerait. Il respira calmement, se délectant de l'odeur de son ami endormi. Enfin, il s'apaisa, et se rendormit.

Mais… Que faisait-il ? Que faisaient-ils ? Ils partageaient bien un lit normalement pour une personne, là, presque enlacés. Et dans quelle tenue étaient-ils ? En sous-vêtements… Si quelqu'un les voyait, ce quelqu'un aurait des doutes. Mais après tout Sunny et Max – contre son gré - étaient très proches, tout le monde le savait. Ils avaient déjà fait la sieste ensemble. Là, c'était juste la tenue qui changeait. On aurait pu se dire ça…

Si Sunny ne s'était pas réveillé par hasard au milieu de la nuit, en sentant quelque chose contre son ventre.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vint tâter ce qui le gênait. Et il rendit compte que ce quelque chose appartenait bien à Max.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle faire un rêve érotique, Sunny. » se dit-il.

Mais voilà que ses désirs revenaient à lui. Il était bien là, collé contre le membre en érection de son gege chéri. Membre qui plus est de taille fort alléchante. Doucement, il le parcouru du bout des doigts par-dessus le caleçon. Max dormait profondément. Ces caresses semblaient lui faire plaisir dans ses rêves, il gémit doucement. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi une telle coïncidence ? Pile quand Sunny venait dormir avec lui. Etait-ce un signe ? Arrêtes de rêver, se dit-il. C'est juste une coïncidence. Il continua ses légères caresses, détaillant au-travers du vêtement le sexe de XiZang. Dans sa tête, HuanBei entendait comme un signal d'alerte. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu… C'était trop beau. Ses fantasmes l'aveuglèrent : il se voyait déjà en train de jouer avec ce magnifique engin, faire comme il l'avait dit à son ami avant d'aller dormir… Mais trop y penser, ça fait réagir plus bas. Sa propre érection le rattrapa.

« Merde… »

Craignant que cela ne gêne Max dans son sommeil, que de sentir ceci pointer contre ses cuisses, Sunny sortit du lit et se glissa au sol. Max couina dans son sommeil.

« Désolé, je t'abandonne… »

Il souleva les draps. La veilleuse qu'il avait placée vers son lit éclaira en-dessous. Il put voir à peu près la bête se dessiner sous le caleçon de Max. Magnifique. Ce dernier couina à nouveau. Il semblait à fond dans son rêve. Mais de qui rêvait-il ? Il le lui demanderait demain, pour le taquiner. Le leader baissa sa main vers son entrejambe, et offrit un spectacle des plus insolites au maknae. Cela aurait pu paraître dégoûtant, mais cela le fascina, que de voir Max se gratter ici-bas pendant plusieurs minutes. Bizarrement, cela lui fit un certain effet, le chatouillant lui-même entre les cuisses.

« XiZang… Pourquoi tu me fais autant d'effet..? Comment fais-tu pour me faire perdre mes moyens comme ça ? »

Il passa la main sur son propre membre encore plus dur qu'avant. Il frissonna. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Max. Même en faisant des gestes déplacés, voir dégoûtants, même en étant complètement décoiffé, ses longs cheveux devant la figure, et en pyjama, il arrivait à rester sexy aux yeux de Sunny, même, il l'excitait. Comment faisait-il ? Le panda avait toujours le dessus sur ses proies. Ici, c'était le chasseur qui se faisait prendre par un lapin inconscient. Il lâcha le drap et s'effondra sur le bord du lit. Il en avait marre de se faire manipuler par quelqu'un qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il se reposa quelques minutes, le temps que sa trique le laisse tranquille, avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit, comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rendormi, rongé par son malaise, il entendit Max se réveiller. Il fit semblant d'être endormi.

« Raah, me dit pas que j'ai fait ce genre de rêve alors que lui-même dormait à côté… »

Il l'entendit grogner, puis s'allonger à nouveau.

« C'est sa faute. Pas la mienne. »

Sunny s'endormit à nouveau, souriant de savoir que c'était bien lui qui avait envahi les rêves de son duizhang chéri. Au final, tout était de sa propre faute. Et ça lui plaisait.

* * *

**V**ous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? :l T'es vraiment dégolass, Sunny.

Sunny : C'est toi qui m'a créé comme ça. J'ai dû naître de ta perversité.

Possible.

Ok, le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins vulgaire, c'est promis. ^w^

*****Oui, je recycle mes vieilles blagues. Je l'ai déjà utilisée dans la mini-fic "Dentifrice" dans le recueil KM's Dreams (DxChen) ._.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Eojjeorago

**B**aon, je vous apporte un chapitre un peu pourrikaka, mais j'ai un peu de mal à jongler avec 3 fictions en même temps. En plus, vous pouvez penser que, comme c'est les vacances, j'ai le temps de tout écrire. Beh nan. Mes profs d'art m'ont donné des devoirs (grou), et je dors jusqu'à midi, donc cipacoul... Walah, donc si la fiction en cours s'arrête subitement, ou si elle prend du retard, c'est que j'aurais plus assez de temps (la rentrée arrive en plus...) ou plus d'idée pour le moment. Mais je n'arrêterai pas en cours, je vous le promet ! En tout cas, pour la "Let's Play" BaoYi, elle est complètement finie, là vous êtes sûrs de l'avoir (je vais sûrement tout publier d'un coup avant la rentrée pour être tranquille...). Mais cette fiction-ci et "Danshi" me posent quelques problèmes, car j'ai plein d'autres idées en tête, en dehors des KM... En plus, "Danshi" m'inspire moyen pour le moment, et "The Panda and the Lion" me trouble. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Sunny est un personnage assez complexe qui réfléchis vite et change vite d'état... Moi même j'ai du mal à me comprendre en me relisant, et j'ai souvent besoin de dormir un bon moment après avoir écrit un chapitre, tellement notre petit panda me bousille les neurones. Bref, c'est le bazar. Mais Ruru n'abandonne pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eojjeorago ?**

**L**a moitié des deux semaines était faite. Tout s'était bien passé pour les M-Reon en promotion à Beijing. L'interview télévisée en début de semaine avait été passée avec succès, soulageant les deux coréens d'un stress. Par chance, aucun n'avait fait de faute de langage. Quelques jours après, le photoshooting pour une marque de vêtements avait été entamé. Ils le continueraient le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, il faisait vraiment chaud dans leur dortoir. En même temps, la canicule avait touché la capitale chinoise durant l'après-midi, et elle continuait la nuit. Max, en bon leader, fit le tour des chambres avant l'heure du coucher.

« Bien. Vous avez tous vos brumisateurs et vos bouteilles d'eau ?

- Oui, gege, répondit Sunny, affalé sur son lit.

- De toute façon, si vous avez trop chaud, vous pouvez aller dormir au salon. Mais normalement, la climatisation devrait tourner cette nuit, j'ai demandé au gardien de l'immeuble.

- Duizhang, demanda Bao ?

- Oui gege ?

- Tu es adorable coiffé comme ça. »

Max s'apprêta à répliquer, mais se ravisa, baissant la tête timidement. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux tirés en arrière en trois petites couettes.

« C'est Goan qui m'a coiffé comme ça. J'ai moins chaud, au moins.

- Quelle idée de garder les cheveux aussi longs…

- Personne ne me forcera à me les couper, gege. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

- Merci, à vous aussi. Passe le mot aux autres.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Sunny enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

« J'ai pas envie de dormir, Kyung-ge.

- Il le faut, Sunny. Demain, on a une grosse journée de shooting.

- Il fait trop chaud. »

Bao soupira. Quand Sunny ne voulait pas dormir, il le maintenait éveillé jusqu'à tard la nuit pour discuter. Cela risquait encore de se produire cette nuit. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et retira son T-shirt, se rendant compte qu'il était largement de trop pour cette nuit.

« Tu vois que tu n'y tenais pas, à ce T-shirt, gege. »

Le panda était en caleçon depuis déjà un moment – d'ailleurs, quand il ne dormait pas avec sa combinaison-panda, c'était pour dormir dans cette tenue, en général – et il avait insisté pour que le grand hyung un peu trop pudique fasse de même.

« Je ne suis pas aussi exhibitionniste que toi, HuanBei.

- Tu veux dire que j'aime me montrer ? Pfff. N'importe quoi.

- Je vois bien ce que tu essaies de faire, hm.

- … On ne peut rien te cacher, gege.

- Tu t'es fait calé depuis bien longtemps, et ce par tout le monde. On voit bien ta façon de te rapprocher de XiZang et de le regarder. »

Il marqua une pause, baissa la tête et haussa les sourcils.

« On voit comme… de la faim, dans ton regard. Comme si tu voulais le bouffer.

- C'est le cas, fit Sunny entre ses mains timidement.

- Tu ressembles à une adolescente amoureuse, comme ça. »

Sunny fronça les sourcils. « Amoureuse » ? Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas la nature des sentiments pour Max. Etait-il amoureux ? Ou était-ce juste du désir, comme souvent ? En voyant l'air pensif du maknae, Bao vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à notre duizhang ?

- Hmm… C'est difficile à expliquer. En fait… J'le trouve terriblement sexy, peu importe ce qu'il fait.

- Même quand il fait la sieste la bouche ouverte en ronflant ?

- Oui.

- C'est grave ça, HuanBei, plaisanta le plus âgé. Ou alors il doit avoir vraiment beaucoup de sex-appeal.

- Je pense qu'il en a beaucoup. Il est désigné comme le visuel du groupe, tout de même !

- C'est vrai que XiZang est très beau… Je l'envie. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de faire de la chirurgie, lui.

- Tu en as fait ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Beaucoup en ont fait chez les KM, tu sais. Mais en général, c'était des opérations minimes, comme réduire le menton ou la taille des narines. T'en fais pas, mes beaux yeux, je les ai depuis toujours.

- Hehe, je te crois gege.

- Tu n'en as pas fait, il me semble.

- Non.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir toujours été aussi beau. »

Sunny cacha son visage dans son oreiller.

« Tu me fais rougir, gege.

- Haha, c'est le but. »

Le maknae se redressa et regarda gravement son hyung.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment beau ?

- Si tu es ici, c'est que tu l'es.

- … Est-ce que je le suis aux yeux de XiZang, d'après toi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors…

- HuanBei, le coupa Bao, ce n'est pas la beauté qui fait tout. C'est le charme. Et il y a plein de façons d'être charmant. Tu vas devoir mettre la double dose dans ton cas, puisque XiZang reste parfaitement hétérosexuel. »

Sunny resta sans voix. Bao venait de répondre à toutes ses questions d'un coup. Il secoua la tête. Il savait déjà que Max n'était attiré que par les femmes… Mais alors… Comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir ? Comment expliquer le comportement lunatique du duizhang ? Trop de questions casi-existentielles…

« Gege ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as déjà séduit un homme ? »

Bao était bloqué. Bien sûr que oui, il avait Yi. Mais c'était censé être un secret. Oh, et puis il pouvait un peu masquer la vérité.

« Une fois, oui.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Je suis resté moi-même. C'est lui qui est venu à moi. Cet imbécile est tombé amoureux de moi. Je n'ai rien eu à faire.

- Alors, est-ce que je devrais rester moi-même..?

- Oui. Je pense que ta façon de te comporter doit l'énerver, parfois.

- Oh… Mais si je ne fais rien… Il ne se passera rien…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

- Alors quoi ?!

- Je pense que tu devrais rester toi-même, mais lui faire comprendre tes intentions en même temps.

- C'est ce que je fais, gege.

- Non. Sunny va tordre du cul sous le nez de Max. Mais HuanBei va tout expliquer à XiZang de la façon la plus simple qui soit. Tu joues le rôle du maknae excessif et sulfureux pour les fans, et il t'est monté à la tête.

- C'est faux.

- HuanBei, je sais que tu n'es pas toujours comme ça. Je sais que tu as un fond raisonnable, en dehors du panda mignon et pervers.

- … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, gege. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. Bao se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Avait-il vexé le maknae ? Il venait tout de même de dire, sans scrupule, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

« Excuses-moi, Huan. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal comme ça…

- Ce n'est rien… Ça va me permettre de voir l'affaire d'une autre façon, peut-être.

- J'espère… Enfin. On devrait aller dormir. Grosse journée, demain.

- Hmhm. »

Sunny se leva pour éteindre la lumière et ils se couchèrent sans rien dire.

Il réfléchit à sa situation. Jouait-il vraiment un rôle ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Faire du charme à Max pour le rendre mal à l'aise, c'était dans sa nature. Il avait toujours fait ça même avant ses débuts à la RK Ent., quand il allait chercher ses proies dans les boîtes de nuit… Révélation. Effectivement, c'était un rôle. Il se rappela comment il se comportait avec son ex : une fois qu'il l'avait entièrement pour lui, plus de petit jeu malsain. Il se comportait en petit ami adorable, affectueux, attentionné, sauf pour les moments d'amour, le soir sur un lit. Là, il reprenait son rôle. MAIS jouer sur un lit, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire avec Max. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. Alors avait-il besoin de se montrer aussi affectueux juste pour pouvoir faire la connaissance du 3e bras de son duizhang ? Ca paraissait illogique. Et comment lui expliquer simplement, comme le disait Bao ? « Bon, duizhang, je te trouve bien bandant et j'ai envie de toi dans mon lit ce soir. Me + You, in bed, now. Compris ? » C'était presque ce qu'il avait fait la première nuit ici. D'ailleurs, la réaction de XiZang avait été étrange : rien. Comme s'il le savait déjà… Quel idiot, oui, il le savait déjà, ça se voyait. Mais durant la semaine, il s'était montré plus distant. L'avait-il froissé ? Blessé dans son ego masculin ? Peut-être. Après tout, pour un tel hétéro, se faire courser par une tapette comme Sunny, c'était la honte…

La chaleur mit fin à sa réflexion. Même en caleçon, il mourrait de chaud. Ses parties génitales collaient au tissu de son unique vêtement. C'était vraiment désagréable…

« Gege..?

- Oui, il fait chaud… Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas allumé la clim', au final.

- … Ça te gène si je dors sans vêtements ?

- Si demain au réveil tu n'es pas complètement découvert, non.

- Cool.

- Je vais faire pareil, je pense. C'est désagréable, le papier qui colle au bonbon…*****

- C'est made in SiYeol, ça, gege.

- C'est YunJi qui m'a sorti ça l'autre jour… Ça se transmet. »

Comme prévu, ils commencèrent une nuit sans aucun vêtement. Sunny, un peu plus au frais, replongea dans sa réflexion.

Si Max était vraiment cet étalon hétéro, pourquoi se prenait-il au jeu de Sunny de temps à autres, comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé au menton après l'histoire de la glace ? C'était insensé. Il le faisait tourner en bourrique. Sunny pensait bien dominer son gege favori, mais au fond, tout dépendait de l'humeur de ce dernier : s'il était d'humeur joueuse, le panda en profitait. Mais s'il était irritable, il l'envoyait douloureusement balader… Il manipulait bien son moral. Comment un simple coup désiré pouvait lui faire ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être que ça. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Sa dernière histoire lui avait fait terriblement mal. Et puis il ne voulait pas se retrouver aussi ennuyé que Chen et DongHae. Et puis ça n'intéresserait vraiment pas Max.

Mais comment arrivait-il à lui résister ? Quand il voulait quelqu'un, il l'obtenait. Il l'avait toujours obtenu. Comment Max résistait-il ?! C'était impossible… Sunny se retrouvait à présent perdu. Qui était-il vraiment ? Où en était-il à présent ? Que devait-il faire ?

Il se sentit oppressé par ses pensées, si bien qu'une fois endormi, un nouveau cauchemar vint le tourmenter. Il se réveilla en pleurs. Bao, réveillé par les sanglots de son jeune ami, regarda le cadran lumineux : 3:00 passé.

« Sunny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La lampe de chevet s'alluma, aveuglant temporairement le plus âgé.

« Sunny !

- Gege, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Il est 3:00 du mat' ! »

Le maknae se redressa et s'adossa au mur. Leurs lits étaient tous deux collés aux murs, formant un angle dans le coin de la pièce, avec la lampe de chevet entre leurs têtes de lit. Grâce à cette configuration, ils pouvaient communiquer plus facilement. Le panda semblait oublier qu'il ne portait plus aucun vêtement. Sa couverture couvrait une seule de ses jambe et dévoilait presque ce que Bao ne souhaitait pas voir.

« Sunny, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ? Arrêtes de chialer !

- C'est sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'attire, et je ne peux rien faire ! »

Un faux mouvement, et la couverture ne cachait plus rien. Bao mit sa main devant lui pour masquer cette vision.

« Sunny, couvre toi s'il te plaît, et dis-moi ce qui se passe, nom de dieu...

- Pourquoi il joue avec moi, puis il m'envoie balader ?! Je comprends plus rien !

- HUANBEI ! »

Le panda se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Bao se passa la main sur la figure, enfila son caleçon et se leva de son lit pour aller secouer le pleureur à poil.

« Huan, nom de dieu, ressaisis-toi, c'est pas en chialant que tout va s'arranger ! »

Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce que racontait son camarade de chambre, tant ses pleurs hachaient ses mots. De plus, comme il parlait pour lui, son mandarin n'était pas très clair. Et il pleurait et criait de plus en plus fort. Il finirait par réveiller tout le monde… Et il n'était pas dans la meilleure tenue qui soit pour voir tout le monde se pointer… On regarderait Bao comme un vieux pervers abusant du maknae… Non, ils devaient régler ça tous les deux. Pour arrêter Sunny, il n'y avait qu'un moyen. Bao n'aimait pas ce moyen… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva les bras et ferma les yeux… et sa main claqua violemment la joue de Sunny, qui s'arrêta de pleurer d'un coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une claque. Il s'en était rarement pris dans son enfance, ayant été un enfant gâté. Mais les deux leaders et ses deux hyungs lui servant de camarade de chambre – Bao et Goan – l'ont vite remis à sa place en jouant de leurs mains. Depuis les débuts du groupe, ses caprices se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

« Gege… Ça fait mal…

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. »

Sunny secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes. Il se sentit idiot.

« Excuse-moi, Kyung-ge… Je me suis perdu dans ma tête.

- Tu te sens apte à m'expliquer ?

- … Oui.

- Alors déjà, couvre toi, s'il te plaît. »

Sunny baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de sa tenue.

« Oh ! Gege, je suis sûr que tu en as profité !

- … Sacré Sunny. »

Une fois le panda bien calmé et couvert, il se confessa.

« Gege, je ne comprends pas les réactions de XiZang-ge.

- Explique-moi.

- Tantôt il paraît indifférent, tantôt il se prend au jeu, tantôt il me repousse violemment. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et ce que je dois faire.

- … Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ?

- Oui. Pendant que YunJi et toi faisiez des cochonneries dans notre chambre-

- Nous ne faisions pas de cochonneriez, HuanBei, le coupa Bao devenu rouge.

- Peu importe – j'ai été amené à tout dire à Max. J'ai été trop loin, je me suis emporté. Je lui ai vraiment tout dit, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire avec lui…

- Oh, Sunny… Me dis pas que…

- Si. J'ai vraiment été vulgaire et sale. J'en ai un peu honte… Mais c'était dans le but de l'embêter. Je m'attendais à me faire rembarrer, mais il n'a pas réagi. Il m'a juste regardé un peu perdu, et a dit qu'on devrait peut-être aller dormir.

- Etrange.

- Pendant la nuit, alors que j'avais fait un cauchemar, il m'a autorisé à venir dormir avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Même après tout ce que tu as pu lui dire ?

- Oui. C'était bizarre… Et plus tard, j'ai été réveillé en sentant quelque chose contre mon ventre… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Bao écarquilla les yeux.

« Il… bandait ?

- Oui. Et en l'entendant parler dans son sommeil, j'ai cru comprendre que j'étais dans son rêve… Mais c'est pas fini. Depuis le lendemain de cette soirée, il me repousse un peu plus… Et ça me fait mal.

- XiZang n'est pas clair, vu comme ça. Mais je pense comprendre un peu.

- Ah ?

- Il doit ressentir quelque chose pour toi, au fond, mais il refoule ces sentiments. Donc il te repousse pour qu'ils ne refassent pas surface.

- … Ca m'a l'air logique. Alors… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien. A part te montrer plus doux avec lui. Il a l'air assez fragile et instable, au fond.

- ... Ouais.

- Sunny, je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vais pas faire cupidon. C'est à toi et toi seul d'arranger ton coup. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça. Du moins, pas directement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, gege. Je vais trouver un moyen de l'obtenir… Par moi-même.

- Il faut se montrer patient, HuanBei.

- Je suis patient… Enfin... Je l'étais. Depuis les débuts des KM-Reon, je me suis promis qu'un jour, j'aurai XiZang pour moi, le temps d'une nuit.

- … Depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui. Enfin… La première année, je me suis contenté de me rapprocher de lui en tant qu'ami. Et puis on avait trop de choses à faire. Là, ça va faire plusieurs mois que mon désir pour lui se fait de plus en plus vif. Et ça commence à me démanger.

- En parlant de démanger. Tu sais ce qui est prévu pour le week-end prochain ?

- Ah, oui ! La sortie ?

- Oui. Ça te donnera l'occasion de voir si ton charme est toujours aussi infaillible.

- Hehe. Gege, je sais que je change de sujet mais… Comment tu me trouves sans vêtements ?

- Orh, Sunny… Les hommes, c'est pas mon rayon.

- Fais un effort…

- Hmm… Je dirais que tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder. En même temps, le contexte n'était pas très favorable…

- Tu sais que je pourrais tester mon charme sur toi, aussi. Après tout, être camarades de chambre, ça facilite les choses.

- HuanBei, n'y penses même pas.

- Je plaisante, gege. »

Bao retourna sur son lit, prêt à se remettre sous la couverture.

« Gege ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi YunJi et toi vous êtes soudainement autant rapprochés ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que votre comportement est bizarre. Tu ne serais pas attiré par lui ?

- Déconne pas, Huan.

- T'es sûr ? Même s'il n'est pas le plus beau du groupe, il est quand même mignon… Et il a un beau déhanché.

- Arrêtes ça.

- Ouuh, gege est tout gêné ! Hehe, ok, je vais te laisser dormir. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Et merci de m'avoir écouté… et de me supporter.

- Je suis en quelques sortes là pour ça. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- … Merci. »

Ils se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures.

« Rêve bien des fesses de YunJi, gege.

- Raaah, HuanBei…

- Hehe…

- Alors rêve bien de Max tout transpirant, sortant de la salle de muscu, son T-shirt à l'épaule.

- Naah, gege, tu veux que je te fasse une scène aussi ? J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, tu sais.

- Ca va aller, merci… »

* * *

**O**ui, c'était bien pourri, j'ai honte de moi... Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera mieux !

*****"Le papier qui colle au bonbon", oui je recycle encore mes vieilles expressions (apparues dans "Let's play" chapitre 2)

Ah, le titre ? "Eojjeorago?" est traduit par "What can I do ?", et c'est un titre de mon petit SeungRi (Bigbang) :D On comprend mieux, maintenant, hm ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sous la même douche

Non, Sunny ne lâche pas l'affaire... :')

Sunny : Never.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Panda et Lion sous la même Douche**

**L**es deux semaines de promotions à Beijing s'achevaient pour les M-Reon. Pour fêter ça, Bao avait proposé une sortie en ville, pour se détendre et voir du monde, tout en passant incognito. La nuit avait été mouvementée, certains d'entre eux se sont vus rajeunir, au temps où ils allaient draguer en boîte. Sunny avait été dans son élément, et deux personnes avaient bien voulu jouer les coups d'un soir pour lui, dans les toilettes pour hommes. Max avait été plus sage, ne buvant que très peu, et ayant passé la plupart de son temps à danser et discuter, même s'il avait terminé la soirée dans les toilettes pour femmes, bien au chaud…

3 :00 du matin passé, ils étaient tous exténués, mais Max avait été clair : il fallait se rafraîchir et faire partir tout leur maquillage avant d'aller dormir. Bao et Yi étaient allés à la douche en premier. Au salon, les quatre autres membres commençaient à se démaquiller.

« Regarde gege, je suis un demi-panda, s'exclama Sunny après s'être démaquillé un oeil !

- T'es adorable, Sunny, fit remarquer Goan.

- Merci ! »

Max galérait à retirer ses lentilles.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, duizhang, demanda Chen ?

- Ca va aller, merci. Aïe !

- Comme tu voudras. »

Sunny s'approcha de son duizhang, un coton de dissolvant à la main.

« Tu veux que je te retire ton tattoo ?

- Attends… Cette… foutue lentille de merde à la con…

- Pas de gros mot, gege, dit Goan.

- Excusez-moi… Mais à cause de c'te connerie, j'suis en train de me niquer les yeux.

- Fait la glisser, conseilla Sunny.

- Ah, merci. Ouff… »

Il secoua la tête et essuya une petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Mon dieu, duizhang qui pleure, s'étonna Chen. J'ai jamais vu ça.

- Un homme viril ne pleure pas devant les autres. N'est-ce pas, Goan ?

- Tout à fait, duizhang.

- AAAAYA ! Sunny, t'es en train de me cramer le bras !

- Désolé, mais faut frotter pour que ça parte…

- Goan, fait-lui de même sur son décalco en bas du dos, il verra comme c'est agréable… »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Sunny grimaça.

« Goan-ge, si tu frottes comme ça, tu vas m'allonger la raie de mes fesses…

- Tu serais bien embêté, hm ? J'suis en train de penser à Kyung-ge, avec tout ce qu'il a collé…

- Ce que Sunny lui a collé, rectifia Max.

- Yi-ge va lui retirer… Sous la douche, sensuellement, plaisanta Sunny.

- C'est sale, HuanBei, répondit Goan.

- Tu es jaloux de Yi, gege ?

- Pas du tout, s'indigna le blond rougissant !

- Oh, suis-je bête, tu préfères RyeoSu, continua le panda.

- Mais arrêtes ! »

Chen et Max se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, alors que Goan tenait Sunny par le cou. On voyait bien que ces deux ci étaient camarades de chambre à Séoul.

Plus tard, la salle de bain se libéra, alors que YunJi se vidait les tripes dans les WC :

« Il a quoi Yi-ge, demanda Sunny ?

- Je pense que DanDan lui a payé quelques verres de trop, répondit Bao.

- Oh… La salle de bain est libre alors ?

- Oui, allez-y, je m'occupe de YunJi.

- Cool ! GEGEEEE ?! »

Max suivit à contrecœur son jeune ami dans la salle de bain. Il prit soin de faire en sorte que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé… Sunny serait bien capable de tenter de le violer.

Déjà démaquillés et décoiffés, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements – exceptés leurs sous-vêtements, un peu de pudeur que Sunny regrettait – et se mirent tout deux sous le jet. Le plus jeune admira l'eau couler sur le dos de son duizhang, qui restait craintif quant au fait de tourner le dos à ce fou-furieux…

« Gege, tu peux me savonner le dos ?

- Ok… »

Ils se retournèrent tout deux et Max savonna correctement le dos de son ami. Sans aucune marque d'affection ou de sensualité… Sunny pouvait toujours rêver.

« Oh, HuanBei, je me demandais…

- Hm ?

- Il t'a fait mal ton piercing au téton ?

- Un peu.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne le sent même plus. Franchement, je ne le regrette pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est juste que je trouve ça joli, j'en aurais bien fait un aussi… Mais ça fait gay.

- Je ne suis pas gay, gege.

- Je sais, Jiro non plus. Mais il n'empêche que vous aimez aussi les hommes tout deux.

- Hu, c'est vrai que lui aussi en a un… Copieur.

- Il m'a dit une fois qu'il trouvait que t'avais un joli p'tit cul.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas plutôt toi qui le pense ?

- Je ne regarde pas ton cul, Huan. Dis, ça fait mal si je fais ça ? »

Max ramena ses mains sous les pectoraux de Sunny, et tira doucement sur le piercing de ce dernier, qui couina.

« Hnn… Non, ça m'excite.

- Duh ! »

Il retira ses mains immédiatement.

« J'avais zappé que c'était pas que décoratif… Jiro me l'a pourtant dit. Excuse-moi.

- C'est trop tard, gege.

- Trop tard ?

- Tu m'as _turned on_. Hehe.

- Comment un simple bout de métal peut faire autant d'effet..?

- C'est sensible ici… Piercing ou pas. On t'a jamais fait des petites affections par-là ?

- Peut-être une fois… Je m'en souviens plus.

- Tss. Aucune fille ne me l'a fait. Une femme ne pense pas à ce genre de point faible. Elle t'embrasse un peu partout, histoire de, et elle va juste jouer avec ton manche. Alors qu'en échange, elle demande une tonne d'affection qu'on aimerait bien recevoir aussi.

- En y réfléchissant, c'est pas faux. Mais ça prouve que c'est un truc de gay.

- Pourtant c'est tellement bon… Se faire lécher les tétons…

- Sunny, soupira Max…

- Tu veux pas que j'te le fasse ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un autre jour ?

- Non plus.

- Alors je peux te savonner le dos ?

- Là je dis pas non. »

Ils se retournèrent à nouveau. Le plus jeune prit du savon, l'étala sur le dos de son gege, et frotta doucement, sensuellement, massa ses omoplates. Max ne disait rien, mais en fait il était aux anges : un massage après avoir passé une soirée agitée, rien de mieux pour se détendre. Sunny sentait qu'il le tenait. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa nuque, et l'y embrassa. Puis il enfonça son visage dans son cou, et l'y embrassa à plusieurs reprises, langoureusement.

« HuanBei… »

Max ne pouvait pas le nier : ça lui faisait du bien. Mais Sunny risquait vite de déborder… Très vite, oui. Il se dégagea alors que ce dernier glissait ses mains sur son torse, avant qu'il ne vienne lui pincer les tétons.

« Sunny, on doit dégager la douche, dépêchons-nous.

- Ok, ge… »

L'eau semblait sale, mais c'étaient juste les résidus gris et verts de leurs cheveux qui venaient la teinter. C'est bien de se décolorer les cheveux, mais il fallait aussi retirer toute trace d'ébats sur soi. Autrement dit, leurs sous-vêtements allaient les gêner… Max grogna intérieurement : quelle bonne idée que de prendre sa douche deux par deux ce soir…

« Gege, s'il faut faire disparaître toutes les traces, nos boxers vont nous gêner, non ? »

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Déjà le panda lui attrapait les bords de son vêtement, prêt à le lui retirer.

« Naaah, on va faire comme on peut. Retourne-toi et ne regarde pas. Occupe-toi de toi.

- Gege est trop pudique.

- Pas pudique : prudent.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- En quelques sortes. Allez, retourne-toi. J'te rappelle que t'as deux endroits à nettoyer, toi.

- Ok ok… »

Max avala sa salive et baissa son boxer pour nettoyer son affaire. Sunny, retourné, voyait le sien vraiment comme de trop. Il le retira complètement, l'essora et le posa sur son épaule, avant de terminer de se laver. Max, même sans voir, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« … Huan ?

- Hm ?

- … T'as retiré ton boxer ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Raaah… J'ai pas envie de me retourner, alors.

- Je ne suis pas si laid, gege…

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça me gêne.

- Si tu veux, je peux te tourner le dos.

- … M'okay.

- Tu peux te retourner. »

Le duizhang n'en avait aucune envie, mais il préférait être face au dos de Sunny, plutôt que de l'avoir nu derrière lui. Question de sécurité.

La vision qui lui fut offerte le laissa muet un instant. Pendant cet instant, il trouva HuanBei… beau. Même sans voir son visage, il le trouva magnifique : ce corps fin et élancé, ce dos finement musclé, ce petit panda tatoué sur son bassin… et ces fesses… Oui, un joli p'tit cul, comme le disait Jiro.

« N'en profite pas, gege.

- Ne me dis pas ça, tu le fais exprès.

- … On ne peut rien te cacher, XiZang.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire, HuanBei ?

- Disons que j'me ferais bien un troisième coup, ce soir.

- Ce ne sera pas moi. »

Max n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait touché cette paire de fesses plus tôt dans la nuit, et même… était passé entre. C'est dégueulasse, pensait-il.

« Dans ce cas… Trouve une autre solution pour me réchauffer. J'ai froid, gege. »

Il tourna la tête, jetant un regard en coin par-dessus son épaule au duizhang impuissant. Ce dernier se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Huan… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- J'ai envie de toi, XiZang.

- Arrêtes.

- C'est la vérité.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais on ne peut pas.

- On ne peut pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- J'ai envie de dire les deux. »

Le plus âgé soupira et se résigna. Il pouvait faire un geste juste pour montrer qu'il ne rejetait pas complètement. Mais lequel ? Dans cette tenue, tout pouvait paraître ambigu… Tant pis. Quelques frissons sur le corps de Sunny et de légers tremblements le pressèrent. Il fit un pas, ouvrit les bras, les passa autour du corps du maknae, comprenant ses bras, et se serra contre lui. Il retint un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit son paquet contre la raie des fesses de son jeune ami.

« Ne prends pas ça pour une victoire, Huan. C'est juste parce que tu as froid… Et que tu restes mon petit frère.

- ... C'est déjà quelque chose, gege. Merci. »

Max posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sunny. Oui, il aimait lui faire des câlins. Mais trop, ça donne de mauvaises idées. Et dans cette tenue, c'est encore pire. Pourtant, il aurait voulu prolonger cette étreinte plus longtemps. Or, le temps leur manquait.

« Allez, Chen et Goan doivent attendre.

- Tu as raison, gege. »

Ils se séparèrent difficilement. Max prit soin de ne pas regarder Sunny tant qu'il n'avait pas enfilé son slip propre. Il le respectait trop pour ça.

Le panda ne savait pas quoi retirer de cette douche. Avait-il avancé dans la conquête des désirs du lion ? Ou venait-il de signer un contrat d'éloignement pour une nouvelle semaine ? La matinée de sommeil lui apportera la réponse au réveil.

* * *

_Je sais pas vous, mais moi, ce chapitre me plaît. Tout juste assez yaoi à mon goût !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Père et Fils

Bon voilà, je vous balance tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque là. Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, j'ai un peu chômé pendant ma semaines de vacances au bord de la mer... (3 chapitres au lieu de 7, c'est moche). Vous aurez donc 4 chapitres sur 7... Et le plus intéressant se passe dans les 3 derniers chapitres, rah... :okjespoilpas: Donc d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour les 4 chapitres à venir !

Sunny : Lisez bieeeen ! ~ x3

By the way : ce petit chapitre kk qui vient est un petit crossover avec "Let's Play", chapitre 8 et 9 !

* * *

**Mauvais Fils, Mauvais Père**

**D**éjà septembre. Les KM-Reon n'avaient pas été très actifs pendant le mois d'août, l'agence leur avait donné à chacun deux semaines de vacances. Beaucoup d'entre eux en avaient profité pour revoir leurs familles, comme Max et Sunny. Ce dernier avait pu retrouver le confort de la chambre de son enfance à Shanghai, laissée comme il l'avait quittée en allant s'installer en Corée du Sud. Ses parents étaient très aisés, si bien qu'il avait été un enfant comblé, mais jamais complètement satisfait : même s'il avait eu tous les jouets et accessoires dont il rêvait, il s'était ennuyé, ayant peu d'amis, voir pas, en dehors de l'école. Son père était un homme d'affaire très occupé, et sa mère conseillère de mode. Elle avait été plus présente pour lui, enfin, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Durant son adolescence, lassé d'être mis de côté à cause de son caractère, il avait décidé de devenir un briseur de cœur à temps plein. Il avait alors demandé à sa mère de l'aider à devenir le plus beau des jeunes hommes.

_« Maman… Suis-je beau ? »_

Installé sur son lit fait spécialement pour sa venue à la maison, il se souvenait de cette époque. Elle paraissait lointaine, mais pourtant, cela devait dater de 6 ans.

_« Aussi beau que l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse au premier jour. »_

Cette phrase n'avait pas vraiment conquis le jeune homme capricieux. Sa mère l'avait lu dans son regard indigné. Elle avait alors été chercher une photo dans son bureau.

_« Ton père a vieilli, certes. Son travail l'a épuisé, ses traits se sont tirés, mais à mes yeux, il est encore le bel homme qui a fait chavirer mon cœur. Et tu es son fils, son portrait fidèle. »_

Sunny ouvrit le tiroir de sa table basse et prit cette même photo que sa mère lui avait donné après avoir dit ces mots. Ce couple sur cette photo était bien différent de celui qui lui sert de parents à cette heure. Mais ils sont tous deux d'une beauté admirable. Ces deux beautés mélangées lui avaient donné la vie. Mais l'avenir lui faisait peur.

_« Si je lui ressemble tant… Vais-je être comme lui plus tard ? »_

_« HuanBei… »_

_« Je ne veux pas devenir comme papa. »_

Il ne voulait pas devenir un homme pressé et absent pour ses proches. Il ne voulait même pas fonder de famille. Oui, une vie de bohème. Celle qu'il avait entamée dès son adolescence. Cette vie lui plaisait.

_« Ton destin t'appartient, HuanBei. Mais sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi. »_

Et c'était à bras ouverts qu'ils l'avaient accueilli pour ces deux semaines. Dans cette immense demeure où la famille payait également les services de bonnes, agrémentée d'un grand jardin où poussaient encore les arbres dans lesquels il s'était écorché les bras et les genoux en grimpant dedans étant petit. Leur richesse leur avait permis également de faire construire une piscine chauffée, d'installer une grande salle de jeux spécialement pour lui, de lui obtenir les derniers vêtements à la mode. En y réfléchissant et en comparant avec sa vie dans le dortoir des KM à Séoul, où il vivait dans un espace restreint avec 11 autres hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à lui remonter les bretelles au moindre de ses caprices, il se senti ingrat de n'avoir jamais vraiment remercié ses parents pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui : céder à ses moindres caprices, tout lui payer, de ses premiers jouets à son déménagement à Séoul, en passant par son immense dressing et ses études dans la meilleure école d'arts dramatiques et d'arts martiaux de Shanghai.

Sunny se dégagea du trop confortable lit et jeta un œil à sa chambre : immaculée, parfaitement rangée, quelques vieux posters persistaient au-dessus de son bureau vierge. Un canapé à lui tout seul, ainsi qu'un écran plat sur un meuble sans aucune poussière ornaient un coin de la pièce, et à côté, la porte de son dressing lui tendait les bras – il avait mal au ventre rien que de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener tous ses précieux vêtements à Séoul. Le jaune était une couleur dominante de cette chambre. Moins prétentieuse que le doré, symbole de la richesse absolue, c'était celle qui s'en approchait le plus. Il avait déjà ramené quelques-unes de ses conquêtes dans son petit – mais grand – nid douillet. Il se souvient avoir forniqué avec l'une d'entre elles sur le canapé alors que le film continuait dans le vide, mais l'inconfort ne lui fit pas recommencer cette erreur. Les trois autres avaient donc bien partagé son lit trop confortable. Mais il avait vite arrêté de les ramener chez lui, tant elles montraient plus d'attention à la maison et à ses parents qu'à lui : elles ne voyaient que sa richesse, et souhaitaient au final, plus qu'un coup d'un soir, devenir ses fiancées, pour ensuite hériter de cette richesse… Ce qui l'avait poussé à se tourner vers les hommes. Et la personne qui avaient pu, pendant un peu plus d'un an, se balader librement dans cette maison sans qu'on ne lui dise rien, avait été son premier et véritable petit ami, qui au début se faisait juste passer pour son meilleur ami devant ses parents. Et la nuit venue, dans cette chambre bien éloignée de celle des adultes, ils vivaient paisiblement leur amour. Il se rappela la fois où son petit ami l'avait fougueusement pris sur le bureau, qui à l'époque, était couvert de divers gadgets qui lui avaient marqué les fesses pendant l'acte…

Trop de souvenirs dans cette pièce. Il la quitta avant de devenir trop mélancolique. Il traversa le couloir et toqua à la porte du bureau de sa mère.

« Entrez ! »

Un nouveau souvenir l'envahit. C'était comme ça que s'était déroulé son coming out. Tenant discrètement la main de son petit ami, il était d'abord aller tout dire à sa mère, ayant trop peur de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir son père.

_« Maman, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »_

_« Je t'écoute ? »_

Elle avait posé son stylo et s'était tournée vers lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_« Je… Je sais que ça risque d'être dur pour toi mais… Voilà… Maman, il n'est pas qu'un simple ami pour moi… Nous sommes en couple depuis quelques mois. »_

Elle l'avait regardé, l'air perplexe.

_« HuanBei… Tu essaies de me dire que tu es gay ? »_

_« C'est justement le contraire que j'essaie de te dire. Je ne suis pas gay. J'aime autant les filles que les garçons… »_

Elle avait soupiré.

_« Ces jeunes, de plus en plus compliqués… »_

_« Tu… Tu ne dis rien ? »_

_« Tant que tu es heureux, c'est le principal. »_

_« A ton avis… Que dirais papa ? J'ai peur qu'il ne le chasse de la maison. »_

_« Ton père est imprévisible. Mais je pense que tu devrais quand même lui dire. »_

Et il ne lui a jamais dit.

Il entra dans ce bureau, sa mère ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau, le téléphone à l'oreille. Sunny ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda la pièce, attendant qu'elle ait fini sa conversation. Un mur complet était couvert de photos de lui prises dans les magazines ou sur internet. Sur une petite étagère, tous les albums des KM-Reon et des M-Reon seuls trônaient, ainsi que des portraits de lui offerts par des fans et quelques goodies à son effigie. Madame Sun admirait son fils, mais elle était également une fan des KM-Reon.

« Tu t'ennuies mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle.

Combien de fois lui avait-elle posé cette question quand il venait l'embêter dans son bureau.

« Comme toujours, maman.

- Je suis assez occupée, mais si tu veux discuter, je suis à toi.

- Merci… Mais si tu es occupée, je vais te laisser travailler. »

Elle se retourna, l'air surprise.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu dis ça.

- Oui. Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être occupé, maintenant.

- … Tu as bien mûri, mon chéri.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Je te trouve bien plus mature et raisonnable, depuis que tu fais partie des KM-Reon.

- C'est parce qu'ils m'ont fait comprendre que mes caprices étaient inutiles. »

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait mal éduqué son fils.

« Oh, hoqueta-t-il ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Vous avez fait de moi un garçon poli et cultivé, mais je pense que n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, vous me donniez tout ce je voulais pour que je ne sois pas malheureux… Je me trompe ?

- … Non. »

Il s'avança vers sa mère et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais vous ne méritez pas un sale gosse comme moi. J'ai été ingrat envers vous.

- Enfin, HuanBei, ne dis pas de telles choses.

- C'est la vérité, maman. Je suis certain qu'une fois parti, vous vous êtes dit que j'étais un poids en moins. »

Elle soupira.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques, HuanBei…

- Toi aussi tu me manques, maman. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense à toi.

- Un grand garçon comme toi n'a plus besoin de sa maman. »

Il se redressa et sourit.

« J'ai comme une deuxième maman, là-bas. Elle n'est pas aussi bien que toi, mais elle est là pour moi quand je me sent mal.

- N'est-ce pas ce cher DongHae ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle sourit.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu te plais là-bas. Au moins, tu n'es plus seul.

- Oui.

- Tu as en quelques sortes une deuxième famille. Mais sache que la nôtre est toujours là pour t'accueillir si ça ne va pas. »

Sunny se frotta les yeux, sentant ses larmes monter. Devant les yeux ébahis de sa mère, il se mit à genoux et vint poser son front sur les cuisses de sa génitrice.

« Merci, maman… Merci pour tout. Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. »

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier elle aussi. Lentement, elle caressa les cheveux décolorés de son fils extravagant, qui pour la première fois, montrait autant d'humilité.

Mais revenons donc à Septembre.

La veille d'une apparition sur scène avec un autre groupe de la RK Ent., les 6 rappeurs des KM-Reon répétaient leurs parties et leur chorégraphie. Enfin, cet après-midi, ils étaient 5, puisque Yi était déjà assez entraîné : ils avaient répété à fond, en plus des répétitions pour leur nouvel album, depuis le début de la semaine. Sunny en avait également marre de répéter toujours la même chose. Max avait jugé sa performance satisfaisante, lui permettant de se reposer. Le panda s'était alors installé dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement, pendant que Jiro reprenait Reo, qui avait du mal. En fait, seul Reo galérait encore, et c'était à cause de lui qu'on répétait encore et encore.

Sunny regardait son duizhang aider Jiro à remonter le moral à Reo qui semblait sur le point de tout laisser tomber. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas énormément parlé avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient pris une douche ensemble à Beijing. C'est étrange. Comme si vider son sac empêchait de parler pendant un moment, moment durant lequel il accumulait, puis craquait à nouveau, pour suivre avec un nouveau temps de silence. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais l'aura de Max l'empêchait de trop l'approcher. Il savait que d'ici quelques semaines, il allait à nouveau faire une connerie, et il allait regretter. Comme si obtenir Max était en fait impossible, à moins de pousser la connerie très loin… Que faire ? Bao avait raison, il fallait juste se montrer patient, et faire moins de caprices. Sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'à présent, il était grand, et il devait prendre les bonnes décisions par lui-même, être raisonnable. Mais tirer une croix sur un tel désir, est-ce possible ?

Sûrement pas.

De son côté, Max commençait à vraiment avoir peur de Sunny. Il avait bien faillit craquer, au mois de juillet. Mais que faire ? Il était partagé entre son devoir de leader et ses sentiments. Il aimait beaucoup Sunny. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de devoir le repousser. Mais si ç'allait trop loin, le groupe en pâtirait, et ce serait céder à l'ultime caprice du panda, qui n'en avait encore fait aucun depuis son retour de repos chez ses parents. Il s'était même montré plus calme, plus distant, plus humble… Trop étrange. Allait-il revenir à la charge et l'avoir sur le coup ? Peut-être. Il fallait donc se montrer encore plus prudent qu'avant… Sans pour autant être plus distant. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du maknae. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il n'a jamais autant aimé les câlins que ceux de Sunny – après ceux de sa propre mère, bien entendu. Si les autres membres des M-Reon lui montraient du respect, Sunny lui montrait de l'amour. Et ça, même avec son air froid, il y tenait.

De retour au dortoir, avec un Reo enchanté d'avoir enfin réussi sa partie de rap, mais exténué comme tous les autres, ils s'installèrent devant la TV avec une cannette de soda chacun.

« A notre gloire de demain, déclara Jiro en levant sa cannette.

- A nous, répondit Max. »

Ils burent chacun une grande gorgée de boisson fraîche et soupirèrent d'exaltation. Un peu de sucre pour se tonifier, et de fraîcheur pour se sentir mieux. Max jeta un œil à Sunny assis à côté de lui, mais un peu éloigné. Ce dernier le regardait également. Ils sentirent leurs joues rougir. Max secoua la tête, puis fit signe au maknae-M de se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta, et le leader lui passa le bras autour des épaules, alors que le plus jeune posait sa tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient bien…

« Vous voulez pas non plus une musique romantique et des capotes, demanda Jiro ?

- Jaloux, Jiro-san, demanda Max ?

- Un peu.

- T'as de quoi être jaloux, répondit Sunny. Gege et moi on va faire s'évanouir une petite centaine de filles demain.

- C'est ça. A moi tout seul, en un seul pas de danse, j'en fais mouiller un petit millier.

- Sois pas vulgaire, hyung, le reprit YongWoon en sirotant son soda.

- Pardon Woon-san. C'est mal de donner de telles images de soi à nos deux maknaes.

- Jiro-hyung, souviens-toi que je suis désigné comme membre le plus sexy des M-Reon, continua Sunny.

- Mais des KM-Reon, t'es que deuxième.

- Malheureusement. Mais un jour, je te surpasserai.

- Tu n'es pas danseur principal, désolé.

- Mais je suis meilleur que toi en arts martiaux. Et entre un crétin qui fait des mouvements bizarres et un ninja mystérieux qui pourrait prendre votre défense, les femmes font vite leur choix.

- Modeste en plus.

- C'est mon fils, fit remarquer Max en tapotant la cuisse de Sunny. »

Le panda se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Jiro se pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

« SiYeol-ah, appela-t-il !

- Oui, hyung, entendit-on du fond du couloir ?

- Tu viens me faire un câlin ?

- Nan, faut que j'aille pisser, mais les deux salles de bain sont prises…

- Va pisser dans le pot de fleur de D.-hyung et viens !

- Nan. Hyung, vous avez bientôt fini, demanda-t-il devant la porte d'une salle de bain ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas entendre du salon. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hyung ? … Ça m'étonne pas de lui… »

La rapper-line se regarda. Les autres membres du groupe s'amassaient autour de la porte de la salle de bain. Max se leva du canapé, précédé par Sunny. Il sentait que des membres de son sous-groupe étaient impliqués dans l'évènement… Et il avait raison.

« Rooh, mais c'est dingue ça, grogna DongHae. On peut même pas vous laissez prendre une douche sans que vous vous cassiez la gueule dedans…

- C'est ma faute, DongHae-ah. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui.

- T'étais avec lui ?

- Hm. On a pris notre douche ensemble pour libérer la salle de bain plus vite… J'étais en train de me sécher, quand j'entends « boom » ! YunJi avait glissé et s'était cogné.

- Vous prenez souvent des douches ensemble, fit remarquer Sunny. C'est mignon ! Gege, on devrait faire pareil.

- C'est pas le moment, HuanBei. »

Il se fraya un passage dans la micro-foule pour voir YunJi à terre, le nez rougi, et des bouts de papier-toilette couverts de sang, avec Bao à ses côtés.

Avec quelques petites claque et phrases gentilles, il ranima le danseur inconscient. Il sentait que ça cachait quelque chose… Il avait déjà des doutes depuis un moment. Et là, c'était encore plus suspicieux. Alors que les autres s'occupaient du blessé, il prit à part le grand hyung.

« J'ai à te parler, gege.

- Comme tu voudras, XiZang-ah. »

Ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de Bao pour discuter de grand hyung à duizhang, assis sur le lit du plus âgé.

« A quoi vous jouez, hyung ?

- De quoi parles-tu, XiZang-ah ?

- Je t'ai laissé carte blanche pour sa punition. Est-ce une raison pour continuer plusieurs mois après ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec sa punition. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, duizhang.

- Alors comment l'expliques-tu ?

- On s'est rapprochés.

- J'ai remarqué ça, oui. Un peu trop à mon goût. »

Bao paraissait nerveux. Mais Max était sûr de ses convictions. Et tout ça venait s'ajouter à ses propres problèmes. Il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Un peu trop ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus. Se faire des câlins sur scène pour le fanservice, ça passe. Se tripoter devant tout le monde, un peu moins. Demander de changer de chambre pour une nuit, c'est louche. Prendre des douches ensemble à répétition, c'est trop.

- Tu te fais des idées, XiZang, fit sèchement Bao.

- Je me fais des idées quand je vois YunJi boiter dans le dortoir ? Si tu veux mon avis, il est assez dégourdi pour se rattraper avant de de cogner sous la douche. »

KyungHwan était coincé. Il ne répondit pas. Max en était satisfait.

« Ton silence confirme mes soupçons.

- XiZang…

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

- Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit leader pour me le rappeler.

- Ne te fâches pas, KyungHwan-hyung.

- Tu viens me tirer les vers du nez, et je n'ai pas le droit de protester ? Tu permets que je te questionne aussi un peu, qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité ?

- Sur ?

- Je ne sais pas, sur ta relation avec HuanBei, par exemple.

- C'est pas le moment.

- Oh, mais c'est intriguant, cette réponse.

- Hyung, s'il te plaît…

- Je suis parfaitement au courant des sentiments de notre maknae à ton égard. Mais ton comportement n'est pas clair.

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement. Va falloir choisir ta direction, XiZang. Tu l'acceptes, ou tu le rejettes. Parce que les deux en même temps, c'est pas possible. T'es en train de lui briser le moral.

- Vraiment ?

- On dirait pas, hm ? Depuis quelques mois, je fais office de confident pour Sunny. Tantôt il vient me dire tout content que tu as daigné de lui sourire, tantôt il vient pleurer sur mes genoux que tu le rejettes. Et tout ça, il ne le montre pas aux autres, parce qu'il sait rester fort.

- Hyung, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour régler ce genre de choses.

- Comme je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans mes pattes pour vivre ma vie avec YunJi. »

Max se tut, consterné. Maintenant, c'était Bao qui le coinçait. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Alors Sunny racontait tout à Bao ? Vu comment il le repoussait, il ne devait pas avoir une belle image aux yeux du grand hyung.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hyung ? »

Bao ne répondit pas, intrigué par cette attitude bien différente du caractère dominant du duizhang.

« Je sais que je fais du mal à Sunny, et je m'en veux de le repousser. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, c'est trop dangereux pour le groupe.

- Mais est-ce que, en dehors du contexte…

- Peut-être. Je ne suis même pas sûr de mes sentiments… Raaah, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Hm ?

- Ne t'éloignes pas de lui, mais remet-le en place si besoin. Sunny déborde très facilement.

- Je sais, hyung. C'est ça qui me fait peur, en plus de son caractère imprévisible. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- Alors parle avec lui.

- On ne peut pas négocier avec lui. »

Bao se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Sunny est fils unique – comme Goan, Chen et moi, certes – mais il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout, quitte à me forcer la main, à me menacer…

- Alors donne-lui ce qu'il veut. »

Max leva la tête de ses mains et dévisagea Bao. Ce dernier avait sûrement dû donner ce genre de conseil à Sunny. Et cela voulait forcément dire qu'il était pour le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre le duizhang et le maknae. Après tout, il s'en fichait, il faisait déjà des conneries avec YunJi, à coup sûr… Que faire ? Faire confiance en Bao, ou continuer de résister jusqu'à ce que Sunny abandonne ?

« Tu es fou ?

- Non, réaliste. S'il obtient ce qu'il veut, il passera à autre chose. Peut-être jettera-t-il son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre après.

- Mais que veut-il ? »

Le hyung ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. En fait il disait ça pour se débarrasser. Ses conseils n'étaient peut-être pas très bons.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Non, hyung, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne dois pas céder à ses caprices. Imagine, s'il m'aime et veut me garder pour une durée indéterminée ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- XiZang… Raaah… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Comment ça se passe entre YunJI et toi ?

- Il est amoureux de moi, mais c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à se déclarer, c'est autre chose.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes, au moins ? »

Bao sourit.

« Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux. »

Réponse vague. Max s'en contenta pour comprendre que la situation n'était pas la même qu'avec Sunny.

« DongHae et Chen ne sauraient pas m'aider non plus.

- Non. C'est encore autre chose.

- Hmpf… Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

Max se leva du lit et s'inclina face à Bao. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté… Ça fait du bien d'en parler.

- J'ai l'habitude… En ce qui concerne notre sujet premier ?

- Oh… Hm. Excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé. Mais je tiens à ce qu'il y ait un minimum d'ordre et de clarté dans mon sous-groupe. Je pense que tu peux comprendre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et puis… Je n'en parlerai ni aux managers ni aux autres… Si tu me promets que vous saurez rester discrets.

- Discrets ? Enfin, Max, tu vois pas comment le fanservice fait des ravages ?

- Un peu c'est bien pour retenir l'attention des fans, mais trop, c'est lassant et trop suggestif. Après, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas non plus rester trop dans l'ombre comme DongHae et Chen…

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus de fanservice avec Sunny. Ca montrerait que tu ne le repousse pas complètement, puisque ce sont des actes publics.

- Tu as raison… »

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte.

« Je vais y réfléchir… »

En ouvrant la porte :

« Désolé, hyung.

- Y a pas de mal. »

Il sortit et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Cette conversation l'avait consterné. Maintenant il était encore plus perdu. Donner à Sunny ce qu'il voulait ? Ca le tentait. Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait vraiment à succomber au charme du panda… Mais c'était mal. Le groupe n'avait pas besoin de ça. Quelle image cela donnait-il aux M-Reon ? Une bande de gays. Etre leader d'une mini-gaypride ? Quoi de plus honteux pour XiZang..? Non, le groupe n'avait pas besoin d'un leader à peine sûr de ses sentiments…

« XiZang-ge, qu'est-ce que tu fais par-terre ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Sunny.

« Je me punis d'être aussi mauvais duizhang. »

* * *

_Désolée pour ce chapitre-poubelle ! ~_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Panda, Lion et Singe

Attention, Jiro dans la place !

Jiro : Yéééé !

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Tu verras bien. ~

* * *

**Le Panda, le Lion et le Singe.**

**D**eux semaines plus tard, la veille d'un photoshooting pour le nouvel album, Jiro fit se rassembler tout le groupe au salon. Tous se regardèrent, riant encore des couleurs de cheveux de certains. Alors que SangHee, Goan et Yi faisaient mine de ne pas entendre les moqueries sur leurs chevelures turquoise, rose et orange, les autres attendaient que l'homme aux cheveux violet fasse son apparition. Pourquoi les avaient-ils tous réuni ?

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il.

On le regarda avec un air impatient.

« Bien, je vais être rapide, car j'ai l'air de vous embêter. J'ai eu une idée !

-Tous à l'abris antiatomique, s'écria SiYeol en sautant du canapé !

- On t'écoute, dit calmement DongHae en attrapant le T-shirt de SiYeol pour le rasseoir.

- YunJi m'a donné cette idée cette nuit-même. Alors qu'il se faisait plaisir tout seul dans son lit-

- Hey ! T'étais pas obligé d'le dire, ça…

- J'ai besoin de citer mes sources, Yi-kun. Je disais donc, alors que je me suis réveillé à cet instant précis, j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour son pauvre poignet.

- Mon poignet va bien, hyung.

- Arrêtes de me couper ! Impoli, va.

- Je sens l'idée foireuse, murmura Max à DongHae.

- Je me suis alors dit, repris Jiro… Pourquoi ne pas aider ces pauvres âmes condamnées au plaisir solitaire ? Après tout, on est tous de ces pauvres âmes. C'est dans cette idée-là que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser des séances de branlette à plusieurs. »

Silence. Tout le monde se regarda. La plupart se mit à rougir.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se tait ? Yi, Si et Reo m'ont déjà fait le coup cette nuit… Vous pourriez dire ce que vous en pensez au lieu de me noyer dans votre silence ! »

En prononçant ces mots, il avait comme joué une scène de drame. Max et DongHae se regardèrent.

« Quels sont tes arguments pour qu'on valide cette connerie, demanda le duizhang ?

- J'allais y venir ! Comme je l'ai dit à mes trois dongsaengs préférés cette nuit, je pense que ça pourrait améliorer nos relations dans le groupe… Ouais, nous rapprocher, quoi…

- Et quel rapprochement que d'aller se toucher la b-

- Ne vois pas ça sous cet angle, XiZang-hyung, le coupa DongHae. Je trouve l'idée intéressante.

- Après, on est pas obligés de tous le faire. Je sais que certains d'entre vous préfèrent avoir leur petit moment d'intimité. Mais faire ça avec quelqu'un, ça apporte un tout autre plaisir. Oh ! Je sais ce qui te bloque, duizhang… C'est le fait d'être justement qu'entre bites, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste. Allez les gars, qui se sentirait capable d'aller tripoter un autre membre du groupe, pendant que celui-ci est justement en train de vous faire la même chose ? »

DongHae et Chen s'apprêtèrent à lever la main.

« Et pas forcément votre amoureux. » rectifia Max.

Le couple se regarda et haussa les épaules. Eux deux, Sunny et Jiro levèrent la main sans hésitation. Puis Bao, Reo et Yi firent de même, plus timidement

« La majorité l'emporte, Max-sama.

- Que ceux qui n'ont pas levé la main disent ce qu'ils en pensent, lança Max qui n'aimait pas perdre !

- Je suis neutre, dit SiYeol.

- J'attends de voir ce que ça peut donner, continua Goan.

- Je préfère le faire seul, répondit YongWoon. Mais ça peut être bénéfique pour certains, je pense.

- … Je sais pas quoi en penser, balbutia SangHee. C'a l'air intéressant, mais ça me gênerait un peu.

- Convaincu, duizhang ? »

Max lança un regard noir à Jiro.

« Non.

- Explique pourquoi t'es contre.

- Ca va devenir n'importe quoi dans le dortoir. Tout ça pourrait monter à la tête de certains, et on se retrouverait avec d'autres couples sur les bras. Et KM-Reon se transformera en gaypride.

- Tu penses que certains en profiteraient ?

- Exactement. »

Jiro sourit étrangement.

« C'est le but. Mais ton petit scénario catastrophe ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, t'as vexé Leader-D. »

Max regarda DongHae, qui avait l'air plus qu'exaspéré.

« La gaypride, on va la faire entre nous, Chen et moi. On vous laisse régler votre affaire. »

Il se leva, tenant Chen par le poignet.

« H-hyung ! Attends… »

Ils quittèrent le salon. Jiro regarda Max d'un air triomphant.

« Content de toi ?

- … Foutu japonais.

- Moi je dis, pour valider, il faut essayer. Qui pour ce soir ? »

Sunny observa les autres détourner le regard. Eh bien il en fallait bien un. Il se dévoua, levant la main.

« Très bon choix, Sunny-kun. Allez, un troisième… »

Personne.

« Hmm… Allez, on va convaincre duizhang avec nos mains habiles, t'en penses quoi, Sunny ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Allez Max-sama, tu ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à ton panda préféré ? »

Max regarda Sunny en coin, d'un air de dire 'Tu me le paieras'.

« Ok…

- Cool ! J'vous donne rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre ! »

Le soir-même, Jiro accueillit ses deux amis dans sa chambre, comme prévu. Max avait été tiré par Sunny jusqu'au bout du couloir.

« Notre duizhang n'est pas chaud ?

- Complètement congelé, ironisa Max.

- T'en fais pas, on va te mettre bien. »

Il tapota dans le dos de son ami et les invita à s'installer sur son lit. Max aurait préféré être au salon à regarder un film avec le reste du groupe… Sunny ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il voyait juste ce test comme une occasion de se rapprocher de son gege. Ce dernier croisa les bras, l'air impatient que tout ça se termine.

« Avant tout, vous êtes plutôt gauchers ou droitiers ?

- Droitier, répondit le duizhang.

- Gaucher. »

Jiro loucha et se tapa le front.

« On est pas dans la merde… J'suis ambidextre, donc j'ai aucun problème. Mais vous deux… »

Il se gratta le menton, pensif, puis claqua des doigts.

« Comme Max-san n'est pas très chaud, il va utiliser sa main gauche. Il s'y prendra peut-être moins bien, mais ça sera moins désagréable pour lui. Vous êtes installés pile comme il faut, c'est parfait. Bref. On va pas faire ça à froid. J'vous propose une petite mise en bouche. »

Max écarquilla les yeux.

« Pas dans ce sens-là, duizhang, se reprit Jiro en ouvrant son PC sur une page internet !

- On va regarder un film, nous aussi, Jiro-hyung ?

- Ouaip. Max-san, puisque t'es là contre ton gré, j'te laisse choisir une catégorie.

- … Fais-le, toi.

- Ce que je regarde vous ferait peur. Sunny-ah, tu veux choisir ?

- … J'regarde souvent du Gay. Choisis gege.

- J'suis sûr que vous faites ça pour savoir sur quoi j'me branle d'habitude… Bande de dongsaengs pervers. »

Sunny et Jiro se regardèrent. Max n'avait pas tort, mais c'était aussi pour faire croire à leur duizhang qu'ils n'étaient pas des habitués des sites pour adultes. Le plus âgé soupira.

« Lesbiennes. », déclara-t-il.

Jiro haussa un sourcil.

« Coquin duizhang-san…

- J'te laisse choisir la vidéo que tu préfères.

- Honneur au plus jeune. »

Sunny haussa les épaules et choisit une des plus longues vidéos de la catégorie – histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Elle fut longue à démarrer.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu regardes le plus, XiZang-san, demanda le japonais en attendant ?

- Non.

- Alors…

- Alors vous ne saurez pas. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent la vidéo avec intérêt. Voyant Max, entouré de ses dongsaengs, semblant comme happé par ces jeunes filles en plein coït, Jiro glissa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de son ami. Max mit un instant avant de se rendre compte de ces caresses. Sunny dévisageait Jiro qui osait toucher à SON gege.

« Jiro-ah…

- Chhht. Ne dis rien et profite, chuchota-t-il. »

Le japonais avait préféré employer des mots anglais – qui lui paraissaient plus sensuels - plutôt que coréens. Après tout, même si cette langue les liait, aucun d'entre eux n'était coréen ici, et l'anglais ajoutait un peu d'exotisme à la situation… Max secoua la tête : se faire caresser par Sunny, son « petit frère de cœur », était déjà limite acceptable, mais par Jiro, c'était inconcevable. Et le panda n'avait pas l'air ravi. Le plus âgé attrapa la main baladeuse, mais elle persista.

« XiZang, rien de ce qui se passera ici ne sortira d'ici. Tu auras juste à donner ton accord ou ton refus à la fin. Alors on peut s'amuser.

- J'peut pas laisser ce genre de choses se produire.

- Je fais ça juste pour te donner envie. Sinon, ceux qui le feront auront déjà envie, donc n'auront pas à faire ça. »

Jiro rapprocha dangereusement sa main de l'entrejambe du duizhang. Sunny se sentit bouillonner de jalousie… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise un « Help Me » sur les lèvres du danseur, l'invitant à titiller le plus âgé d'entre eux. Le panda posa sa main sur l'épaule de son gege et la fit glisser sur son torse.

« Jiro-ge ne se moque pas de toi, il veut juste t'aider. Les autres sont raisonnables, il n'y a aucun risque de débordements… Puisque je suis le seul à être vraiment dangereux, dans ce dortoir. »

Max baissa les yeux et un demi-sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

« Profite, gege.

- Ok… »

Jiro les regardait bêtement : Sunny avait parlé tellement vite en mandarin qu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il avait pu dire.

« On continue, se contenta-t-il de demander ?

- Vas-y, hyung. »

Il enleva la pause de la vidéo. Ils se replongèrent tous dedans : quoi de plus intéressant pour 3 jeunes hommes qu'un trio de jeunes femmes en pleine extase jouant à quelques petits jeux pervers ? Une fois XiZang à nouveau happé, ses deux dongsaengs reprirent leurs caresses assez chastes. Jiro avait fait signe au panda : interdit d'y mettre les lèvres et encore moins la langue, il s'agissait juste de le mettre à l'aise. Ces quelques douces pressions sur ses cuisses, son aine, ses bras, son torse, son bas-ventre, accompagnées des charmantes images, firent leur effet au bout d'un temps. Gêné et le souffle court, il se sentit seul.

« Ok, si XiZang bande, le plus dur est passé – sans vouloir faire de jeux de mot. Sunny, où t'en es ? »

Le panda, mit un instant avant de prendre l'initiative d'aller lui-même se dresser, mais la vue de cette bosse se dessinant sous le jogging de son gege l'avait bien déstabilisé… et l'avait aidé un peu, lui donnant une demi-érection. Quelques caresses à lui-même et il était d'attaque.

« XiZang, t'as le droit de lever la tête si tu ne veux pas voir. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Jiro monta juste un peu le son de la vidéo pour avoir un fond sonore agréable, et appliqua quelques caresses à même la bosse du leader, qui gémit de surprise. Nouveau pic de jalousie chez le panda.

« C'est moi, duizhang. T'inquiètes pas. »

En un tour de main, l'érection du plus âgé fut dévoilée. Sunny la fixa, paralysé. Ô combien de fois il avait rêvé de voir ça – exceptée la main de Jiro dessus… Son rêve, non, son fantasme se réalisait petit à petit. Jiro le tira de sa rêverie en lui demandant de baisser ses vêtements. Lui qui était toujours d'humeur taquine, il était on ne peut plus sérieux, ne faisant aucune remarque sur les virilités de ses hôtes. Le plus jeune lui en était reconnaissant…

Même de tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'aider, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte.

Sunny crut qu'il jouirait en la seconde-même.

« C'est HuanBei que tu tiens, XiZang, ok ? »

La main crispée de Max, que Jiro venait de poser sur lui, lui entourait le sexe, incapable de bouger. Sunny vit son ami devenir rouge de gêne… Et Jiro se dévoiler. Installés en cercle, il comprit qui il allait devoir tenir, lui. Et pourquoi Jiro avait décidé de l'appeler « Godzilla ». Mais Sunny n'avait pas peur : branler un ami, facile pour lui qui l'avait même fait à des hommes rencontrés le soir-même. Il mit la main à l'affaire, et le cercle était complet. Sunny entama même le mouvement de va-et-vient, qui se propagea… presque.

« J-Jiro…

- XiZang, pour HuanBei, fait-le.

- Je peux pas…

- Si tu peux. Imagine que c'est toi que tu tiens. C'est ça le principe, c'est d'avoir l'impression qu'on le fait à soi-même, parce que quelqu'un d'autre nous le fait pendant qu'on en tient un autre. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Fais-le, nom de Dieu ! »

Sunny activait sa main sur Jiro, même si Max ne lui faisait encore rien. Il se sentit mal, comme blessé.

« … Gege, s'il te plaît… »

Max se pinça les lèvres, puis soupira, abdiquant.

Et il compléta le cercle.

Sunny se retint de gémir comme une fillette. Oui, c'était bien l'homme de ses fantasmes qui le masturbait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cause de toute l'excitation due à ce fait pourtant moindre.

Chacun accélérait au fur et à mesure que son plaisir montait, créant une boucle infinie. La question était : qui craquerait le premier ?

« Jiro, arrêtes !

- Si proche du but ? Nope !

- C'est… C'est trop… Je vais… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, coupée par un grognement. Sunny se retenait, attendant que Max jouisse en premier. Jiro, d'un bon coup de main, régla cette affaire en moins de deux, salissant ses doigts et tachant le T-shirt de son ami de son propre sperme. Le panda se retrouva également taché de sa propre semence et en avait mis plein la main de son gege… sans pour autant arrêter d'astiquer son second hyung, redoublant même d'effort. Il craqua rapidement après cette accélération, jutant sur son top et la main du maknae en un grognement bestial.

« … C'est dégueulaaaasse, gémit Max.

- Wouhow, putain que c'était bon, s'enthousiasma Jiro ! »

Machinalement, Sunny se lécha les doigts. Ses deux hyungs le dévisagèrent.

« HuanBei…

- Un petit creux ?

- Hum… Désolé, réflexe… J'peux te nettoyer les doigts, si tu veux gege, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai sali. »

Max grimaça, mais tendit sa main à son jeune ami, qui en quelques coups de langue, nettoya son bordel.

« XiZang, je tiens ta descendance sur mes doigts. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Donne, fit Sunny. »

Jiro lui tendit ses doigts, amusé. Sunny lécha la moindre goutte, et garda le tout en bouche un instant, discrètement : c'était tout de même l'essence de la jouissance de Yi XiZang, leader des M-Reon, et homme de ses fantasmes… Il fallait déguster.

« Verdict, Max-san ?

- C'était… quelque chose. Je sais pas quoi en penser.

- Sunny-kun ?

- J'ai bien aimé ! Gege, accepte, je suis sûr que les autres vont trouver ça amusant aussi.

- Ok… Mais je pose des conditions.

- Je t'écoute, duizhang-san.

- Pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements, je veux que ce soit toujours par trois, minimum. Et on se contente de l'acte-même : pas de câlins, pas de gestes trop affectifs, on n'y met pas les lèvres et encore moins la langue. Bref, c'est juste pour s'entraider à se vider… Compris ?

- En parlant d'y mettre les lèvres, pendant qu'on est là, tu veux pas qu'on approfondisse un peu, demanda Jiro ? Ça restera entre nous.

- Rêve.

- J'suis sûr que Sunny en a grave envie. »

Max regarda le panda qui se sentit piquer un fard. De toute façon, il savait bien ce que ressentait son maknae pour lui. Jiro ne lui apprenait rien.

« Ce sera pas pour cette fois, Jiro-san. J'ai donné mon accord, je peux me barrer d'ici maintenant ?

- Tu es si distant, duizhang-san…

- Vous pouvez continuer tous les deux si vous voulez, j'me mêle pu de ça… »

Il leva ses fesses du lit, mais le japonais le retint.

« T'es du genre à te barrer après avoir baisé, et laisser ton coup d'un soir seul, au froid dans son lit ?

- Et payer la chambre d'hôtel avant de partir, oui.

- J'te pensais un peu plus gentleman, duizhang. Reste un peu, t'es encore tout tremblant. »

Max soupira d'agacement, prêt à engueuler Jiro. Mais il s'apaisa, sentant les bras de Sunny lui entourer le cou. Il l'entraîna à s'allonger sur le lit. Non, il ne résistait pas aux câlins du maknae.

Alors que les deux étaient comme enlacés sur son lit, Jiro nettoya le coin, fier que son idée ait plu au final.

« Alors, Max-san, si on doit être minimum trois, ça veut dire qu'on peut organiser ça par chambres.

- Si tu veux.

- Wihihihi, SiYeol, YunJi et moi, on va bien s'amuseeer !

- Tu risques d'être moins satisfait au niveau des engins, plaisanta Max.

- Baah, c'est un autre gabarit. Mais ça veut rien dire… T'es d'une modestie, XiZang-san ! Je croyais que t'avais pas regardé.

- J'étais trop curieux.

- T'as pas eu peur ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Pfff… En tout cas, j'vous trouve bien foutus, tous les deux.

- Merci hyung, fit Sunny à moitié endormi.

- Sunny-kun, je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais un adorable petit cul ?

- On m'a passé le mot.

- Si on s'était rencontrés en dehors du groupe, j'aurais bien fait de toi mon quatre-heures.

- Hmm… Peut-être moi aussi. Mais maintenant j'en ai pu envie.

- Oh ?

- J'aurais peur d'avoir mal. Hyung est une brute.

- Je sais faire preuve de douceur aussi.

- À prouver. »

Sunny se resserra contre Max et se plongea dans l'odeur boisée de son leader ayant transpiré avec toute cette agitation. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux jaunes-blonds du maknae et se redressa.

« On est en train de s'endormir, Jiro-san. On va libérer ton lit avant de le squatter pour la nuit.

- Oh… Vous êtes pas résistants. Alors bonne nuit.

- Je donnerai le verdict aux autres demain. Bonne nuit les enfants.

- Gege, bisou ? »

Max leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Sunny sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tout ce qui s'est passé ici reste entre nous, on est d'accord, Jiro-san ?

- T'iiiinquiètes, Max-san.

- Ah et… Plus jamais. »

Il quitta la pièce. Sunny tourna la tête vers Jiro, les lèvres brûlantes. Quelque chose n'avait pas été très clair ce soir, comme si le japonais avait tout manigancé…

« Un problème, HuanBei ?

- Tu as préparé ton coup, pas vrai hyung ?

- Comment ça ?

- Me prends pas pour un idiot. T'as tout fait pour que Max se rapproche de moi.

- J'ai juste mis sa main sur toi, le reste, tu as tout fait toi-même.

- … Tu crois ?

- HuanBei, tu as assez de charme pour le faire craquer par toi-même. Je sens qu'il n'aurait pas supporté si ç'avait été moi qui t'avais eu en main. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi d'avoir osé toucher ton gege.

- Il ne m'aurait pas laissé le toucher, de toute façon. Il a peur de moi.

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant… XiZang, le leader téméraire, a peur d'un panda pervers. »

Sunny sourit.

« Je ne suis pas si pervers que ça.

- Je veux bien te croire. »

Après avoir hésité un instant, il prit son fameux chorégraphe dans ses bras.

« Merci, hyung.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Sans toi, j'aurais eu du mal à convaincre XiZang.

- … N'as-tu pas un but caché derrière tout ça ?

- J'ai envie de m'amuser avec mes deux dongsaengs collègues de chambre.

- C'est toi le hyung « ecchi ».

- C'est pas vraiment dans un but pervers. C'est juste que, au début, on était super proches tous les trois… Mais YunJi s'est vite rapproché de Bao, et je sens que SiYeol commence à m'échapper. Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

- Il parle moins qu'avant, oui.

- Ouais. J'ai peur qu'il ne nous cache quelque chose.

- Tu vois le mal partout, hyung. Je me souviens de DongHae-hyung l'ayant grondé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était trop bruyant. C'est peut-être ça.

- J'espère. Oh. Je les entends arriver.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Courage, Ji-hyung, tes dongsaengs t'aiment.

- Bonne chance à toi dans ta traque du duizhang sauvage. »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, et Sunny quitta la chambre devant le nez de YunJi et SiYeol.

« Alors Ji', c'était comment, demanda Si ?

- Impec'. J'les ai rabibochés, les deux.

- Comment a réagi le Max sauvage, demanda Yi ?

- Assez bien. Vous verrez demain. »

Pendant tout ce temps, après être sorti de la chambre, Max s'était jeté dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains frénétiquement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à HuanBei ? C'était dégueulasse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cédé à l'un de ses caprices. Ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait, c'était un coup bas de Jiro, mais la sensation y était. Il se passa de l'eau sur la figure et sur les taches sur son T-shirt. Il se sentait sale. C'avait été sa première expérience gay, pourtant moindre. C'était un jeu « chaste » aux yeux des deux autres, mais pour lui, c'était déjà allé trop loin avec, non pas un, mais deux autres hommes. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Sunny le tienne, au lieu de Jiro. Alors dans ce cas, ce dernier aurait tenu son petit panda… Non, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais pourquoi ? S'il commençait à être possessif, c'était le début de la fin. Que faire ?

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir à se poser des questions comme ça, à devoir décrypter ce qu'il ressent… Il voulait juste être libre, être maître de ses sentiments, pas se faire manipuler par un jeune inconscient.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Pour eux

Les dialogues de ce chapitre sont écrits en version "théâtre" pour plus de clarté, ne vous étonnez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour la foule**

**L**e soir du comeback était enfin arrivé. Ils s'étaient entraînés dur pendant des semaines, avaient travaillé corps et âme pour préparer cet album. Et leur travail avait porté ses fruits : les fans les acclamaient, hurlaient de bonheur de les voir sur scène. De petits lampions colorés illuminaient l'assemblée, des pancartes avec leurs noms s'agitaient. Ils se sentaient aimés.

Sunny aimait cette foule en délire, il aimait se sentir adulé, ce qui lui donnait comme un gain de puissance. Il en était de même pour la plupart des membres : c'était comme une vengeance, montrer à ceux qui les avaient laissés de côté, qu'ils valaient quelque chose. Et être acclamé par des milliers de fans, c'était valoir beaucoup.

La grande nouveauté de ce comeback, pour les fans, était les couleurs des chevelures de leurs idoles, accordées avec leur couleur attribuée aux débuts du groupe. Les M-Reon représentaient la chaleur, avec le jaune pour Sunny, l'orange pour Yi, le rouge pour Chen, le rose pour Goan, le brun pour Bao et le noir pour Max. Les K-Reon, au contraire, représentaient le froid, la fraîcheur, avec le vert pour Reo, le turquoise pour SangHee, le mauve pour SiYeol, le bleu pour YongWoon, le violet pour Jiro et le blanc pour D. Et tous ensembles, ils formaient cette palette de couleurs très complète, les KM-Reon. Le titre principal de leur nouvel album s'inspirait de cette idée. « _Palette_ » racontait différents sentiments amoureux à l'aide des couleurs. Et dans ce titre, personne n'était mis de côté, tout le monde avait au moins trois lignes. Le trio des plus jeunes rappeurs exprimaient en leur rap vif les bons côtés d'une relation amoureuse, les meilleurs moments, les moments de joie et d'insouciance. Le trio des rappeurs plus âgés avaient un slam à la fin du titre, où ils expliquaient la fin d'une relation, le chagrin, le fait de tourner la page, la possible ou non réconciliation, représentés par leurs couleurs plus sombres. Les chanteurs se répartissaient équitablement les couplets et le refrain était chanté par tous. Et tout ça donnait un titre à la mélodie tantôt sensuelle, tantôt fougueuse, au bonheur des fans. Le titre existait en quatre versions : coréenne interprétée par les KM, ou par les K – YongWoon avait accepté la lourde charge d'aider Reo dans le premier rap, pour cette version, et Jiro faisait le slam seul – et mandarin par les KM, ou par les M – Sunny et Yi se partageaient les lignes de Reo, et Max faisait le slam seul. Pour ce qui était de l'album, il comportait le titre éponyme « _Palette_ » dans la version interprétée par le demi-groupe K ou M selon la version, en premier, et en dernier, dans la même langue mais par les KM au complet. Entre ça, il y avait trois titres – un de rap, un de chant uniquement, et un titre plus enjoué interprété par le sous-groupe complet – dans la version M, et quatre dans la version K, qui comportait en bonus le duo SangHee/YongWoon qui jusque-là, n'avait été joué que sur scène.

Après avoir montré leur titre principal à la danse fort agréable pour les yeux des fans, et expliqué chacun des titres de leur nouveau mini-album, c'était le moment du Pocky Game, organisé par Jiro et SiYeol, dont le premier en avait eu l'idée. Chacun se mit par deux. Les couples n'étonnèrent personne, en même temps, chaque geste avait été prévu : on ne plaisante pas avec le fanservice.

On tira l'ordre à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Bao et Yi durent commencer.

Le pocky entre les dents, ils se rapprochèrent lentement. La règle était de se rapprocher le plus possible et de faire confiance à son binôme, afin de ne pas aller trop loin… Yi donna un coup de tête et goba le reste du pocky :

Bao : Mais !

Yi : T'es trop dangereux, je préfère prendre mes distances.

Bao : T'aurais pu au moins m'en laisser un peu plus.

Yi : Et puis quoi encore ?

Ensuite, au tour de D. et Chen. Très proches, au grand bonheur des fans, ils mordirent le biscuit en même temps, laissant tomber le morceau qui les séparait. D. le rattrapa dans sa chute et le glissa entre les lèvres de son ami. Un geste touchant qui fit réagir la foule, et pas que :

Si : Leader-hyung est trop gentil.

D. : Il avait l'air tellement déçu qu'il se soit brisé. J'ai eu pitié de lui.

Chen : … Merci hyung.

En troisième, Reo et Goan.

Goan : Pas de coup en douce, Reo-ah.

Reo : T'inquiètes pas, hyung.

Ils mirent le pocky entre leurs dents et commencèrent à le grignoter, le plus jeune plus rapidement que son ami. Goan ne l'avait pas vu venir. Reo cacha leurs visages avec sa veste. Les fans hurlèrent : le Reoan avait encore frappé.

Goan : Sale gosse.

Jiro : Le démon maknae a encore frappé.

Reo : Hehehe.

Ce fut le tour de Max et Sunny.

Max : Personne veut échanger ? Il me fait peur.

MC : Tu as peur d'un panda ?

Max : C'est un panda pervers.

Cris de la foule.

Sunny : Pour quoi tu me fais passer, là, hyung ? … A moins que vous aimiez ça, les pandas pervers ?

Nouveaux cris.

Max : Faut croire que oui.

Sunny : Alors tu es obligé de le faire.

Le pocky en place, Max plissa les yeux.

Max : Pas de blague, Sunny-ah.

Sunny lui sourit, et ils commencèrent le jeu. Ils progressèrent doucement chacun de leur côté, attisant l'excitation de la foule. Le panda avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas prévu dans ce que Jiro avait demandé, mais c'était du fanservice en béton. Ce soir, les fans allaient être comblés.

Alors qu'un centimètre et demi de pocky séparait leurs lèvres, Sunny prit Max par les épaules et le poussa vers les coulisses, dans un coin sombre de la scène.

MC : Wowowoooh !

Jiro : Hey, doucement les gars !

Dans le coin, Max croqua le pocky et frappa l'épaule de son jeune ami, avant de l'engueuler hors-micro.

Max : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Sunny : Fanservice, gege. Vite, fait comme si on l'avait fait.

Max : C'était pas prévu, ça !

Sunny : Et alors ? Si on veut faire grimper notre popularité, c'est l'occasion.

Max soupira et lança un regard faussement exaspéré à son dongsaeng. Un petit sourire en coin trahit son amusement. Il sortit de l'ombre en se frottant la bouche de sa manche. Les fans hurlèrent.

Yi : Vous avez pas fait ça ?

Sunny arriva, suivant son gege à la trace, l'air malicieux. Il humecta ses lèvres.

Sunny : Jaloux, hyung ?

MC : Vous n'avez aucune limite !

Max : IL n'a aucune limite. J'ai rien fait, moi.

Sunny offrit à la foule son regarde charmeur et envoûtant.

Sunny : Vous êtes les prochaines.

Et il se mordit la lèvre.

C'était grâce à ce genre d'actions que le panda avait sa place de deuxième membre le plus sexy des KM-Reon.

Ce fut au tour de SangHee et YongWoon. Le plus âgé dû se baisser pour partager le pocky avec son dongsaeng. Leur fanservice fit hurler toute l'assemblée : encore un imprévu croustillant.

Enfin, en dernier, les deux organisateurs, Jiro et Si. Ils avaient prévu de donner un coup de fouet à leur pairing, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se dégonfler…

Si : Pas de blague, hyung.

Jiro : No problem, Si-ssi.

Ils attrapèrent le pocky entre leurs dents.

MC : A vous !

Ils se lancèrent. Pour mettre leur plan à exécution, ils ne devaient pas simplement grignoter le biscuit, mais vraiment le manger, avec des mouvements de lèvres un peu plus amples. Ce qu'ils firent.

Et leur plan marcha on ne peut mieux.

Si ferma « malencontreusement » les yeux, Jiro fit un mouvement un peu plus en avant, et ils se touchèrent. Les fans hurlèrent de bonheur. Ce baiser fut très court, mais eut son effet. Les deux se regardèrent, faussement incrédules.

MC : Mais vous êtes tous incroyables ce soir ! Les fans sont en train de mourir !

D. : Vraiment, les enfants, va falloir se calmer un peu.

Jiro : Ok, hyung…

Si se mit à frapper son grand ami.

Si : Tout ça c'est ta fauuuute !

Jiro : Aïe ! Mais Aïe ! Du calme, Si ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Aïe !

Un peu plus tard, le groupe se réinstalla sur leurs sièges. Le MC commença une petite interview.

MC : Votre titre « _Palette_ » est assez romantique, quand on l'étudie un peu. Êtes-vous des hommes romantiques, comme l'image que vous vous donnez dans votre tenue de scène ?

Leur tenue de scène en question était blanche pour les K, noire pour les M, avec des hauts à manches plus ou moins longues et évasées selon les membres, ornés de corsages décorés avec des roses rouges en tissus, au niveau du col, et des épaules jusqu'au bout des manches. C'était un style effectivement assez romantique, mais qui devait également apparaître comme une tenue d'artiste peintre, cherchant à créer une œuvre pour exprimer son amour.

D. : Les plus jeunes sont de gentils garçons, mais on ne pourrait pas les qualifier de romantiques.

Yi : Merci leader-hyung…

Reo : Sympa.

Si : Vous enflammez pas les enfants. Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'on est plus des visuels. C'est vrai que la plupart des danseurs font partie de la maknae-line, et quand on voit certains de nos mouvements, je vois où il veut en venir.

D. : Merci Si-ah.

Yi : Fayot.

Max : Dans ce cas, Jiro et Chen n'ont rien à faire dans la hyung-line.

Si : Chen-hyung est plus sage que nous, et même s'il est l'un des meilleurs danseurs, il n'a pas un rôle d'agitateur, contrairement à Yi.

Yi : Que de compliments !

Bao : Yi-ah, sois gentil…

Yi : Ok ok, j'me tais…

Max : Mais Jiro, lui, devrait faire partie de la maknae-line. Même échanger sa place avec YongWoon.

YongWoon : Merci, hyung.

Jiro : J'te rappelle que je suis votre chorégraphe.

Max : Mais en dehors de ça, t'es un vrai gosse. Parfois pire que Sunny.

Sunny : On parle de moi ?

Jiro : Tu es un exemple de gaminerie, apparemment.

Sunny : Je sais.

Jiro : Et t'en es fier ?

Sunny : Presque.

MC : Vous êtes en train de vous éloigner un peu.

D. : Excusez-nous, mais vous voyez, quand la maknae-line se met à débattre, ça part dans tous les sens.

MC : J'ai vu ça. Pour en revenir au sujet, je vais vous poser une question plus simple : quels sont les membres les plus romantiques ?

D. : Pour répondre avant que ça ne reparte en cacahuète, je ne m'estime pas romantique, même si mon style vestimentaire en dehors du travail peut y laisser penser. Je pense qu'il faut piocher parmis la hyung-line, si on intervertit Jiro et YongWoon.

Jiro : Merci beaucoup, hyung.

D. : T'es romantique, toi ?

Jiro : J'suis un tombeur, c'est différent.

Cris de la foule.

Jiro : Merci, merci, je vous aime…

Chen : Pour compléter ce que leader-hyung a dit, les membres de la hyung-line, les plus âgés donc, sont plus propices au romantisme, ils ont plus d'expérience que les maknaes qui, la plupart, ont commencé tôt à la RK, bien avant 20 ans, et donc, n'ont pas encore pu découvrir leur possible côté gentleman.

MC : C'est intéressant, Chen-ssi. Que pensez-vous de vous-même ?

Chen : Ah… Je veux bien dire que je suis un gentleman, un peu comme D.-hyung, mais je suis vite mal à l'aise avec les femmes… Je ne penses pas être romantique.

Goan : Tu es tout de même apte à composer en l'honneur d'une femme…

Réaction de l'assemblée.

Chen : Oui… Mais non. Non, je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour ça. Tenez, demandez aux maknaes ce qu'ils pensent de leurs hyungs !

MC : C'est une bonne idée. Commençons par le maknae officiel.

Reo : _*hum*…_ Je ne sais pas trop. Goan-hyung m'a raconté son histoire avec sa dernière petite amie, c'était très touchant, l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il dit qu'il a écrit des poèmes pour elle, ça donne envie d'être à la place de la femme de son cœur.

Jiro : Le maknae amoureux…

Reo : Admiratif, hyung. Admiratif.

MC : Goan-ssi marque un point.

Reo : Après, je ne me suis pas encore mêlé des histoires des autres hyungs. Sunny-hyung en sait beaucoup plus.

MC : Nous l'écoutons.

Sunny : Puisque Chen-hyung et D.-hyung s'excluent eux-même, il n'en reste plus que quatre. Et à mes yeux, ce sont des hommes vraiment charmants qui savent parler aux femmes. Mais étant au courant des petits secrets de Goan-ge, je ne pense pas qu'il ait assez d'expérience pour être qualifié de romantique.

Goan : C'est vrai. Même si j'ai de beaux yeux, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petites amies.

Sunny : Bao-hyung a eu beaucoup de conquêtes et manie bien les mots.

Yi : Bao-hyung est un pervers.

Jiro : Bim.

Bao : … C'était censé être un secret. Je suis démasqué.

Sunny : Yi-hyung abuse un peu. Disons que s'il est charmant, c'est avant tout pour jouer avec vous.

Bao : Disons surtout que j'ai rarement eu de relations sérieuses. Je l'admets…

MC : Il ne nous reste alors que deux candidats !

Sunny : Max-ge aussi parle bien, et il est beaucoup moins joueur que Bao-hyung. Avouez-le, il a toujours ce petit air de grand ténébreux qui fait craquer toutes les femmes. J'en suis jaloux.

L'intéressé se passa la main dans les cheveux, un petit sourire en coin.

Sunny : Tenez, il recommence !

Yi : C'est vrai que duizhang a beaucoup de succès avec les femmes, elles se retournent toutes en le croisant.

Reo : En même temps, avec ses 1m90…

Sunny : Aussi, il compose beaucoup de textes de nos titres. C'est lui qui a écrit le slam de fin, tout seul. Il a vraiment du talent.

MC : Vous êtes en train de faire rougir Max-ssi. Mais personne n'a parlé de YongWoon. Qu'en est-il de lui ?

SangHee : Je vais être le premier à le défendre : YongWoon-hyung est un peu la mère des K-Reon, c'est lui qui nous fait à manger la plupart du temps. J'ai plus l'occasion de discuter avec lui que n'importe quel membre, et il m'a raconté la plupart de ses rencarts, pour me donner des conseils, moi qui a vraiment très peu d'expérience – je dois l'admettre.

Jiro : C'est fou comme ils sont proches, vous l'avez-vous tout à l'heure…*****

Si : Ça donne envie d'être jaloux.

SangHee : _*hem* _Vous n'avez qu'à vous montrer plus intelligents. Bref. Je pense que derrière son air froid et distant, c'est un hyung au cœur gros comme ça, en plus d'être un homme poli, cultivé et attentionné envers les femmes.

Si : En plus de ça, je l'ai déjà vu verser une petite larme devant un film d'amour.

YongWoon : C'était censé rester secret, ça aussi…

MC : Alors, du côté M, nous avant Max le grand brun ténébreux à la rhétorique de poète romantique, et du côté K, YongWoon l'homme attentionné, cultivé et sensible. Comment vont-ils se défendre ?

Max : Je tiens à préciser que lui et moi sommes égaux sur le plan culture générale. Nous partageons la même chambre, au dortoir – avec SangHee – et il nous arriver de parler de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la nuit, pendant que d'autres, pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout du dortoir, parlent de sujets un peu moins intelligents. N'est-ce pas ?

Jiro : Nous au moins on s'amuse. Pas vrai ?

Yi : Ouaip'.

Si : Vrai.

YongWoon : Max-hyung a raison. En plus de ça, notre activité favorite après notre musique, c'est la lecture. Lire, ça aide à mieux écrire, donc à composer. Nous sommes donc égaux sur ce point-ci.

MC : Ça va être difficile de vous départager. On imagine donc que, lors d'un dîner avec une femme, vous discutez de sujets variés et vous savez vous adapter, n'est-ce pas ?

Max : Tout à fait.

MC : En parlant de ça, quel est votre type de femme ?

YongWoon : J'aime les femmes souriantes et curieuses, sinon cultivées. Et j'avoue préférer quand elles sont plus âgées que moi, mais je ne repousserais pas dans le cas contraire. Après, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, en général.

Max : J'aime celles qui sont sûres d'elles, qui sauraient me remonter le moral quand j'ai un coup de blues. Les femmes créatives et vives qui me touchent au cœur dès le premier rendez-vous.

MC : Comment se passent vos rendez-vous ?

Max : En général, je l'invite dans un bon restaurant, on discute beaucoup, on fait plus ample connaissance, j'essaie de la faire rire, c'est la clé pour plaire à une femme, et je paye toujours l'addition. Après, je ne la laisse pas dans l'attente de savoir si l'on remet ça ou non. Même si ça peut faire mal, je préfère dire en face que je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, mais de juste rester ami. C'est le premier contact qui compte. S'il n'y a pas de complicité dès le premier rendez-vous, c'est qu'elle ne me plaît pas, ça ne sert à rien de creuser plus. Enfin, je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous, question de respect, et je m'arrange pour la ramener chez-elle.

MC : Intéressant. Et vous, YongWoon ?

YongWoon : Je préfère l'inviter chez moi pour faire moi-même le repas en y mettant toute mon âme. Si c'est elle qui m'invite, j'essaie de l'aider à préparer, si ce n'est déjà fait. Un bon repas, c'est important. Si l'on mange quelque chose de médiocre, on risque de ne pas se montrer assez souriant pour notre invité. De même, on discute beaucoup, on apprend à se connaître, j'essaie de lui faire passer un bon moment, sans qu'il n'y ait de blanc ou d'ennui. Elle doit se sentir bien, c'est ma priorité. Ensuite, on peut tester différentes activités, comme regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu, ça dépend des femmes, mais généralement, on s'arrête au repas. Là, c'est le moment où je décide si je veux la revoir ou non. Faire attendre, c'est la mettre mal à l'aise. Si je n'ai rien ressenti mais qu'elle m'intéresse, je me contente d'une caresse sur le bras pour le lui faire comprendre : il n'y a pas toujours besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Si j'ai ressenti quelque chose mais qu'elle n'a pas l'air intéressée, je lui embrasse la main délicatement, mais si elle a l'air intéressée, je tente de l'embrasser. Mon système sans parole a toujours fonctionné.

Jiro : Je t'ai jamais entendu autant parler…

YongWoon : C'est pas le moment, hyung.

MC : Il y a là deux façons de faire bien différentes ! Dernière question pour vous départager : quelles étaient vos activités favorites avec vos compagnes ?

YongWoon : Discuter, échanger, en premier lieu, c'est la base du couple. Regarder des films, aussi. En fait, ce qui est plaisant dans un couple, c'est de presque tout faire ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

Max : C'est vrai. Mais j'avais une préférence pour les sorties, que ce soit du shopping au cinéma. En fait, tant que ça lui plaisait et qu'elle le montrait, ça me plaisait.

MC : Bien, ça va être aux fans de décider. Pouvez-vous dire qui vous trouvez le plus romantique ?

Un brouhaha de hurlements émana de la foule. Impossible de discerner qui avait le plus de votant(e)s.

MC : On va faire autrement… Faites du bruit pour Max, le plus de bruit possible !

Max se sentit incroyablement puissant en entendant cet ouragan de son créé pour lui. Il aimait ses fans, c'étaient eux qui l'aidaient à se sentir plus confiant qu'avant. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient aidé à tirer un trait sur l'ancien XiZang timide et réservé… Car des milliers de gens qui vous soutiennent, ça ne peut que vous tirer vers le haut.

MC : Ceux qui préfèrent YongWoon, à vous !

Nouveau torrent de cris. Encore difficile de les départager.

MC : Eh bien, c'est un ex-aequo !

Si : Et si on faisait avec les lampions ? On pourrait peut-être mieux visualiser.

Jiro : Pas bête, Si-ssi ! Allez ! Choisissez la couleur rouge pour Max, et bleu pour YongWoon !

Tous les petits lampions multicolores devinrent bicolores. Or, le bleu l'emportait.

MC : Nous avons notre grand romantique attitré ! Acclamations pour YongWoon !

La foule se mit à acclamer YongWoon qui se baissa jusqu'à terre pour montrer sa gratitude, tandis que les membres l'applaudirent.

De toute façon, Max savait qu'il n'était pas romantique. Même s'il essayait d'être le plus doux possible, il finissait toujours par blesser quelqu'un moralement. C'était le cas avec Sunny. Même s'il essayait d'être le plus gentil possible, il le blessait toujours en le repoussant.

Sunny, quant à lui, venait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur son duizhang. S'il voulait lui plaire d'avantage, il devait être encore plus présent pour lui lors des coups durs et ne pas cesser de lui montrer son admiration. Après tout, c'était le genre de femme que Max recherchait. Peut-être qu'un panda comme ça toucherait son cœur de grand ténébreux.

* * *

*****_Voir "Danshi!" chapitre 12 [pas encore écrit, désolée...]_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Contamination

**Quand le Panda contamine le Lion…**

**P**eu de temps après le comeback au succès fou, la malchance frappa Sunny. Une mauvaise grippe le cloua au lit quelques jours – par chance, il n'y avait rien de très important de prévu, il manqua juste un fansign, au grand regret de bon nombre de fans. Tout le monde était au petit soin avec lui. En deux ans, il n'avait encore jamais été malade au sein du groupe. Il se dû de porter un masque en permanence pour ne pas, éventuellement, contaminer les autres.

Les premiers jours, D. lui avait apporté son repas au lit, et Goan devait veiller sur lui la nuit. Quand il fut apte à se lever de son lit sans avoir de vertige, Max fut au petit soin avec lui : lui rappeler de prendre ses médicaments, le rattraper s'il a des vertiges – on ne sait jamais -, le rafraîchir… Il se devait d'aider son petit frère. Pour ça, lui aussi se protégeait, portant un masque quand il était avec lui, ce qui attira les moqueries de la troll-line, les appelant « les deux virus ».

Parfois, de petits moments de tendresse arrivaient : un câlin devant la TV, le grand frère nourrissant son maknae malade à la becquée, la mise au lit le soir… Max ne craignait pas de tomber malade à son tour, il avait une santé de fer. En fait, Sunny aussi, mais quand il tombait malade, ce n'était pas juste un petit rhume. A présent, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien tomber malade plus souvent, pour qu'on le bichonne ainsi.

Un après-midi où tout le monde était descendu s'entraîner, l'ennui se saisit du panda encore un peu malade. Seul au dortoir, il eut une idée qui le fit doucement sourire. Il se leva de son lit et s'installa à son bureau décoré de pleins de petits autocollants brillants et mignons. Il ouvrit le bureau et en sortit une boîte métallique Hello Kitty fermée avec un cadenas. Il prit la clé dans son pot à crayons et ouvrit sa boîte à trésors. Dedans, son fameux jouet rose fluo et une clé USB qu'il prit, uniquement. Il la brancha à son PC et l'ouvrit. Dedans, un dossier de photo et un dossier de vidéos. Avant d'en lancer une bien précise cachée au fond de plusieurs dossiers, il ferma la porte de la chambre à clé et s'installa confortablement, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles.

En bas, dans le bâtiment d'à côté, c'était l'heure des révisions des paroles.

« Duizhang, t'as l'air mourru, fit remarquer Jiro.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé la grippe de Sunny, s'inquiéta D.

- J'espère aussi…

- Allez, tu peux retourner au dortoir te reposer, on ne voudrait pas que tu nous fasses un malaise ici, déclara Jiro. Retournes donc t'occuper du malade.

- Oh, je pense que c'est le dernier jour de repos pour lui. Il allait très bien ce matin, mais je lui ai laissé une journée avant de reprendre le travail.

- Duizhang est trop gentil avec le maknae, grommela Yi. C'est du favoritisme.

- Allez, je vous laisse les enfants. Travaillez bien. »

Il remonta directement au dortoir. Il préférait prendre sa douche dans leur salle de bain plutôt que dans les collectifs. Il posa son sac dans sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre du panda. Il se ravisa, l'oreille intriguée par d'étranges bruits.

A l'intérieur, Sunny se faisait plaisir, les jambes écartées, les pieds sur son bureau, son pyjama envolé dans la chambre. Se masturbant gaiement devant sa vidéo, il n'avait pas entendu Max rentrer au dortoir.

Les vidéos pornographies normales ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup d'effet en général, peu importe le genre visionné. Mais celle-ci était spéciale.

Sa clé USB contenait ce qu'il restait des photos de lui et son ex. MengShi. Il avait vécu plus d'un an avec lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de sa vie que de cet homme. Il lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de faire l'amour avec un autre homme et l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Encore mieux, il lui avait fait découvrir la K-pop, sans quoi il ne ferait sûrement pas partie des KM-Reon. Il lui devait beaucoup… Mais leur rupture avait été douloureuse.

_« MengShi, je vais déménager. »_

Il se souvient très bien avoir prononcé ces mots et avoir vu le visage de son amant se déconfire. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de voir son HuanBei s'en aller et possiblement l'oublier. Il avait fait une crise de jalousie, tout aussi caractériel que son petit ami enfant gâté. Ils s'étaient même battus, avant de se réconcilier en un câlin. Le lendemain, ils faisaient l'amour une dernière fois, et Sunny avait pris une clé USB pour prendre toutes les photos et vidéos sur le PC de son ami endormi avant de les effacer et s'en aller au petit matin, non sans regretter de quitter à jamais – pour déménager à Séoul et devenir trainee à la RK Ent. - celui qui lui avait fait vivre autant de moments de bonheur en un an.

La plupart des photos et vidéos les montraient à peine habillés, en train de s'embrasser, se câliner, bourrés, ou tout simplement dans des petits moments de tendresse comme un couple normal. Si MengShi avait eu envie de se venger, il aurait pu les diffuser sur internet, et mettre immédiatement fin à la carrière d'idole de Sunny. C'est pour ça qu'il les avait gardées sur une clé USB plutôt que son PC qui pouvait se faire hacker ou tomber sous les yeux des autres membres.

Mais la vidéo qu'il était en train de visionner était la plus dangereuse pour lui. Un soir, ils avaient eu l'idée de faire leur propre film pornographique amateur. Ils avaient réfléchi au scénario ensemble et s'étaient procuré une caméra avec l'aide d'un ami. La semaine suivante, ils se filmaient pendant leur acte, du début, tout habillés et s'embrassant, à l'orgasme final. MengShi avait quelques bases de montage vidéo, si bien que leur film n'était pas dégueulasse à regarder et agrémenté d'une petite musique d'ambiance bien agréable. Le problème, c'est que c'était souvent lui qui tenait la caméra, si bien qu'on voyait plus le visage de Sunny que le sien. Si ç'avait été l'inverse, il n'aurait pas été contre la publication de cette vidéo sur un quelconque site porno gay. Mais là, Sunny n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Là, installés sur son trop confortable lit dans sa chambre à Shanghai, ils s'adonnaient à une activité qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Le film commençait par un plan fixe des deux jeunes amants s'embrassant et retirant délicatement leurs vêtements. Puis MengShi offrait quelques affections à son amant, descendant de plus en plus bas sur son corps fin, jusqu'à s'arrêter à son sexe vite dressé qu'il entoura de ses lèvres pour faire réagir vivement HuanBei. Puis ils échangeaient les rôles. La caméra passa dans les mains de MengShi qui filmait son petit ami en train de lui faire une gâterie bien méritée. Et ils passèrent à l'acte : toujours la caméra au point de vue de MengShi, on voyait HuanBei commencer à le chevaucher en poussant de longs gémissements – il se retrouvait souvent en-dessous et avait fini par y prendre goût. La caméra repassa en plan fixe pour les filmer un instant par l'arrière, puis sur le côté du lit. L'orgasme final était filmé par HuanBei, tandis que son amant se finissait au-dessus de son visage. Puis ils inversèrent les rôles, et le film se terminait par un long baiser.

Visionnant tout cela, il gémissait en cœur avec lui-même, laissant sa main gauche aller et venir sur son membre en érection, et son index et son majeur en lui. Insouciant du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, il se laissa aller à ce plaisir solitaire, se rappelant de ces moments avec son ex, et le remplaçant dans ses fantasmes par XiZang. Car oui, son désir pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Ça devenait grave. Maintenant, le moindre de ses faits et gestes lui donnaient envie de lui sauter dessus, même s'il avait été malade et fiévreux, rien ne stoppait ses envies. Il le voulait pour lui. Au plus vite.

Inconsciemment, alors que son corps bouillonnait sous la chaleur du plaisir, que l'orgasme allait le saisir, deux syllabes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« XiZang..! »

Et il vint, tâchant son bureau pour la énième fois. Ce qu'il avait sur les mains disparut entre ses lèvres impatientes de tester le corps du duizhang tant attendu.

Ce dernier était parti prendre sa douche bien avant cela.

Max, avait été intrigué d'entendre les gémissements de Sunny. Il aurait aimé les entendre jusqu'à la fin, d'un côté, par curiosité. Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'avait profondément bouleversé et gêné. Il se doutait bien de ce que le panda était en train de faire, et écouter aux portes pendant ce temps est fort impoli… Mais pourquoi ça lui avait fait cet effet ?

Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements pour prendre sa douche, il remarqua chez lui une demi-érection. Oui, c'était la faute de Sunny. Comment de simples gémissements pouvaient le mettre dans cet état ? Cela ne cachait-il pas quelque chose au fond de lui..? Comme… un désir refoulé ?

Non, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir envie de Sunny. Ce serait tomber dans ses bras et céder à son ultime caprice. Même s'il avait rêvé de lui à plusieurs reprises, même s'il aimait ses câlins, même s'il ne pouvait supporter de le voir malade ou malheureux, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait se retirer ces doux sons de la tête, et son érection s'en faisait plus grosse, même palpitante. Tant pis. Il n'y avait que Sunny dans le dortoir, et lui-même était occupé. Max pouvait bien se faire un peu plaisir sous la douche, surtout que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne s'était pas offert un petit moment pour lui.

Alors que l'eau tombait sur son corps, ruisselait dans ses cheveux noirs d'ébène un peu trop longs au goût des managers, il saisit doucement son membre palpitant et le caressa. Il se sentit déjà mieux. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage. Il commença à se branler de la façon qu'il préférait, c'est-à-dire assez vigoureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au bout d'un temps, ses jambes flagellèrent. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la douche et continua assis au sol. Quand le plaisir se fit plus intense, il retint tout bruit pouvant s'échapper de sa gorge. Il allait venir. Mais pourquoi Sunny occupait-il toujours son esprit, même dans ces moments là ? C'en devenait oppressant : même pas une seconde uniquement pour soi. Le panda était partout. Et le lion s'en trouvait effrayé.

Il ne put retenir une série de grognements alors qu'une douce chaleur se saisissait de lui, que des spasmes chatouillaient son bas-ventre et vidaient ses bourses. Là, entièrement nu – sinon une simple chaînette autour du cou et sa gourmette au poignet – sous le jet qui ne coulait plus depuis un temps, il continuait de voir des pandas autour de lui, mais il se sentait plus léger.

Il se releva difficilement, essoufflé, et reprit sa douche, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller ainsi… surtout en pensant à son maknae. Oui, il avait bien envahi son esprit. Et ça l'effrayait vraiment.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir nettoyé son bazar que Sunny se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le dortoir avec lui, qui plus est, en train de prendre une douche. Après s'être rhabillé, il alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain : Max était en train de se sécher – et s'admirer dans le miroir.

« Coucou, qui est là, demanda le panda en toquant ?

- C'est moi, HuanBei.

- Oh, gege, reprit Sunny avec sa voix normale plus grave, tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Pas trop. Attends un peu, si tu veux qu'on discute. Je finis de m'habiller.

- Ok. »

Sunny s'assit à même le sol devant la porte, attendant que son grand frère sorte de la salle de bain. Quand il le fit après quelques instants, il le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Fatigué, HuanBei ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne t'es pourtant pas entraîné.

- Je sais… Tu ne devrais pas y être, toi ?

- J'ai mal à la tête. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, j'étais tellement obsédé par l'idée de prendre une douche que j'ai oublié de prendre de l'aspirine.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'en préparer. Tu devrais mettre ton masque.

- Merci. Tu as raison. »

Sunny, déjà équipé de son masque dès la sortie de sa chambre, fonça dans le placard à pharmacie pour préparer un verre d'eau et y jeter un cachet d'aspirine dedans, pour l'apporter à son ami affalé dans le canapé du salon. Il avait mis son masque comme il le lui avait conseillé. Il lui tendit son verre.

« Gege, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?

- Entendu ?

- En rentrant… Quand j'étais dans ma chambre… »

Max baissa son masque pour boire son verre et se pinça les lèvres. Il se savait mauvais menteur.

« Oui.

- Oh… Hum… Jusqu'à la fin ?

- Non, non, je n'allais pas t'espionner pendant tes moments intimes, enfin !

- Oh, ok. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise. Je sais que je suis très bruyant des fois…

- J'ai remarqué ça.

- … Tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Bien sûr. »

Max ne vit pas le sourire de Sunny, mais il le devina en voyant ses yeux se plisser. Le panda vint se blottir contre son ami.

« Tu m'étonnes si je suis malade après ça…

- Si tu tombes malade, je m'occuperai de toi, puisque je ne peux pas être malade deux fois d'affilé.

- Cool… »

* * *

_Bon, du coup y aura que 3 chapitres au lieu de 4, j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer celui en cours... Mais je vais essayer de le finir et d'en écrire un autre le week-end prochain ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! :D_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Animaux photogéniques

_Pardonnez mon très grand retard. J'vous apporte trois nouveaux chapitres ! J'ai vraiment pas énormément de temps pour écrire. J'attends avec impatience les vacances ! çç Le problème, c'est que j'ai énormément de projets, autant scolaires que personnels, à faire. Je sais pas comment m'organiser. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas..._  
_Bonne lecture pour les 3 chapitres qui suivent !_

* * *

**Animaux photogéniques**

**J**ournée d'entraînement normale pour les KM-Reon. Ils avaient été très actifs ces derniers temps, faisant monter le stress parmi eux. Mais cette période était passée. Après les showcases un peu partout en Asie pour la promo de leurs nouveaux albums, de nombreux fansigns, fanmeetings, tournages d'interviews, de publicités, de photo shootings pour différents magazines, ils pouvaient enfin souffler un peu…

« Je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi, j'ai envie de rien faire aujourd'hui, lança Jiro assis devant le miroir.

- Pareil, le compléta SiYeol…

- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait ne rien faire aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Chen…

- Si Chen le bosseur dit ça, c'est qu'on peut, plaisanta Goan.

- Bien, les enfants, réunion au milieu de la pièce, ordonna le coach attitré. »

Ils se mirent tous en rond au milieu de la pièce. Rapidement, quelques-uns s'affalèrent sur leur voisin : Reo sur Goan pour qu'il lui gratouille les cheveux, Bao prit Yi dans ses bras –ils s'étaient vite réconciliés*****-, DongHae posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Chen.

« Les enfants, j'ai un pressentiment, dit le leader.

- Ah oui, demanda Sunny ?

- Ouaip'. Je sens que les managers vont venir et nous apporter une idée farfelue pour nous occuper avant que la tournée des concerts ne commence.

- Ne nous porte pas la poisse, leader-san.

- Je plaisantais.

- J'ai faim, dit Si.

- Tu viens de manger, fit remarquer YongWoon.

- J'ai pas assez mangé.

- Moi non plus, rétorqua Yi.

- Vous voulez que j'vous donne à manger, demanda Jiro avec un large sourire ? »

Il avait sa façon à lui de donner à manger… Il vaut mieux ne pas donner plus de détails.

« Oh, j'ai trop mangéééé, se contredit Yi en se tenant le ventre !

- Qui a parlé de manger, demanda Si ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup, changea de sujet Sunny ?

- Si on faisait un jeu, proposa Goan ?

- Oh oui ! »

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit. Ils sautèrent sur leurs jambes pour saluer bien bas.

« Bonjour ! » lancèrent-ils.

Ils s'attendaient simplement à voir leurs managers ou le chorégraphe – supérieur à Jiro – mais leur surprise fut grande lorsqu'ils virent entrer une femme de petite taille perchée sur des talons. Ils la reconnurent à son look extravagant.

« Bonjour, RK-ajumeoni !

- Appellez-moi Noona, les enfants, dit-elle gentiment. »

C'était bien elle, la PDG de la RK Ent. Elle n'était pas coréenne mais avait très bien réussi dans le milieu de la mode dans ce pays et s'était fait une petite fortune. Tombée amoureuse de la K-pop, elle a décidé de fonder son propre label, composé de moins de cinq groupes et quelques chanteurs. La RK Ent. était comme une petite famille. Elle prônait l'originalité pour livrer un message de tolérance et de créativité dans le pays du matin calme. C'était pour cela que la plupart des chanteurs solo avaient un style assez particulier, elle les recueillait à bras ouverts, pauvres recalés par les autres compagnies à cause de leur apparence. RK elle-même était très proche de ses artistes, et appréciait beaucoup son plus gros groupe, trouvant pour eux tous ces concepts farfelus, mais qui finissaient par plaire.

Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et sourit, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure mi longue, ondulée et verte.

« Madame la directrice a un projet à vous proposer, dit l'un des managers.

- Ce serait un honneur, dit DongHae.

- Vous me faites déjà plaisir, dit-elle. Mais avant, je voudrais voir mon petit RyeoSu. »

Le concerné s'avança vers RK, et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as encore grandi, mon chou.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oh, oui. »

Elle donnait beaucoup d'attention à RyeoSu. Il était le benjamin masculin de la famille RK, mais pas le plus petit en taille.

« Vous êtes tous très beau avec vos cheveux colorés.

- Merci Nunim.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Reo-ah pourrait être mon fils ? Il a la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

- Je peux vous appeler RK-eomma ?

- Tu me ferais plaisir ! Bien, trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai un gros projet à vous proposer. Mais je vous laisse libre choix d'accepter ou non. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. »

Elle n'aimait pas ce trop-plein de politesse, et préférait le confort de ses enfants. Ils s'assirent tous avec plaisir, même Reo qui retrouva sa place vers Goan. Juchée sur ses talons, elle fit quelques pas et remit en place sa veste pailletée.

« En me baladant sur le net à mes heures perdues, j'ai trouvé un refuge d'animaux qui fait appel aux bonnes âmes pour des dons. Cependant, leur campagne ne fait pas beaucoup d'effet. J'aimerais beaucoup les aider, pour ces pauvres animaux. En réfléchissant au moyen d'agir, j'ai trouvé une idée qui me parait plus raisonnable que de faire juste un gros don. La fin d'année approche, et j'ai pensé à mes chers artistes pour éventuellement faire un calendrier avec des photos d'eux avec les animaux du refuge. En réfléchissant plus, je me suis dit qu'un seul groupe suffirait : les KM-Reon. Vous allez me demander « Pourquoi, RK-noona ? »… »

Elle s'arrêta et les regarda, attendant la question.

« … Pourquoi, RK-noona ?

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi : d'une part, vous êtes 12, donc une photo de chacun de vous suffirait. D'autre part, votre succès est fou, vous n'avez certes pas autant d'expérience que vos sunbaes, mais vous allez vite les rattraper si vous continuez ainsi. Arrêtez-moi si vous trouvez cela un peu « inhumain », mais je pense que votre visuel ferait vendre beaucoup de ces calendriers, et rapporterait beaucoup au refuge. C'est pour ça que je vous demande ce que vous en pensez avant de faire noter le photo shooting dans votre agenda – assez calme en ce moment - par vos managers. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers D. : du travail en plus pour combler le vide, en plus d'être une idée farfelue. Il avait porté malheurs au groupe. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils acceptaient, cela ferait grandement plaisir à leur directrice, qui les aimait déjà beaucoup. Sunny leva la main.

« HuanBei-ah ?

- Que fais le refuge, exactement ?

- Il recueille les animaux abandonnés, leur prodigue des soins si besoin, et les redonne à qui saura s'en occuper. En général, ils sauvent beaucoup de petites vies, grâce aux appels de gens ayant vu ces animaux en danger, et grâce aux dons. Cependant, leurs locaux commencent à ne plus suffire, et ils ont besoin de fonds pour s'agrandir et pouvoir mieux soigner leurs animaux.

- J'ai envie de les aider, répondit le panda.

- Moi aussi, dit SangHee.

- Par contre, nous ferions ça dans un élan de bénévolat : vous ne serez pas, ou peu rémunérés, sauf si on peut s'arranger pour avoir une petite part de la recette.

- Si c'est pour la bonne cause, nous voudrons bien vous aider, même gratuitement, déclara D.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Oui !

- Vous êtes des amours. Je ferai de la place dans mon emploi du temps pour vous accompagner ! Je vais de ce pas en parler avec le refuge.

- … Vous ne leur en avez pas parlé, s'étonna un manager ?

- Non, répondit-elle tout naturellement. Je vous ferai parvenir la date du shooting. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et fighting ! »

Elle sortit de la salle en leur faisant signe, et la porte se referma.

« … LEADER-SAN !

- … Oui ?

- Tu nous as porté la poisse avec tes pressentiments !

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas les aider ? Je trouve cette idée formidable. RK-nunim a vraiment un grand cœur.

- Se servir de nous pour rapporter de l'argent à une association à but non-lucratif… Ce n'est pas un peu étrange, fit remarquer Goan ?

- Nous sommes des idoles. Ce sont nos têtes qui intéressent, dit Max froidement. »

Il y eut un silence. Le duizhang se releva et s'étira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir utiliser nos talents de mannequinat, les enfants. »

Le lendemain, ils avaient le rendez-vous de fixé, et la semaine suivante, ils y étaient. RK faisait toujours très vite.

Le refuge se trouvait dans la campagne périphérique de Séoul, un peu perdu au milieu de la verdure, mais les animaux en avaient besoin. Ils arrivèrent à trois voitures, celle des K, celle des M, et celle de RK, les photographes étaient déjà sur place. Le groupe sourit doucement de voir leur directrice en basket, chose très rare…

« Nunim, les baskets vous vont bien, fit Max amicalement. Vous devriez en mettre plus souvent, c'est plus confortable.

- J'en mets souvent, tu sais, XiZang-ah. C'est juste que je suis tellement petite que je me sent obligée de porter des talons quand je viens vous voir. »

Rire général. Vérité, en baskets, RK était bien plus petite que SangHee.

On les accueillit chaleureusement dans le bâtiment. Déjà l'odeur des animaux sauta à leurs narines. Ils firent le tour des locaux avant de s'installer dans la salle prévue pour le shooting. Alors que la petite séance de maquillage débutait pour les premiers à passer, la propriétaire du refuge donnait des explications :

« Nous avons sélectionné pour vous les animaux les plus dociles que nous avons : des chiens, des chats, quelques rongeurs et des perruches.

- Quoi comme rongeurs, demanda Reo ?

- Des rats apprivoisés, des lapins, des hamsters et des cochons d'inde.

- Oh ! Je veux un lapin, s'enthousiasma le maknae !

- J'ai aussi quelques explications à vous donner, les enfants, reprit RK. Déjà, ce ne sont pas les animaux, vos accessoires. Au contraire, vous ÊTES les accessoires des animaux. Ce sont eux qui seront mis en valeur par vous. J'espère que je ne blesse pas votre ego.

- Ca saigne, fit Jiro en portant la main à son cœur…

- Excusez-moi. J'espère que mon idée ne vous déplaît pas, au final. Mais c'est pas fini ! Je sais qu'on est en plein automne, mais je sens qu'une petite séance « shirtless » – pour ceux qui le veulent bien – ferait monter les ventes.

- C'est un peu abusé, dit DongHae timidement…

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Dans mon idée, je voulais aussi dire que ça vous donnera un côté plus naturel, et le contact avec les animaux en plus mettrait en valeur votre côté « humain » et non « idole inatteignable ». C'est aussi pour ça que vous êtes peu maquillés.

- J'me demandais aussi pourquoi j'étais déjà prêt, fit remarquer Si.

- Alors, avant de commencer, je vous demande ce que vous en pensez. Franchement. S'il vous plaît. J'ai peur que vous me voyiez comme une noona qui se sert de vous… »

Les 12 garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« On va le faire, dit Max. Ça va être amusant.

- … Merci, vous êtes des amours. »

Chacun décida de quel animal il serait l'accessoire et la séance de photoshooting commença avec SiYeol : le jeune carlin qui l'avait choisi – et non pas qu'IL avait choisi – posa fièrement à côté du modèle affalé au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Tous deux avaient le même collier à clous et un regard retombant adorable.

Puis SangHee et son chat blanc posèrent près de l'objectif, l'un collé à l'autre, ainsi on ne voyait que leurs visages de félins sur la photographie.

« Vous n'avez pas de panda, demanda Sunny ?

- Non, bienheureusement. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait se faire du souci pour leur espèce.

- Oh ! Alors c'est bien ! Je vais choisir ce joli chat.

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, lui dit Bao.

- Vous vous ressemblez, fit remarquer Yi.

- C'est vrai… »

Le chat n'était pas si docile, mais après avoir testé différentes poses, il accepta de se mettre de côté – tout comme Sunny au sol – et finalement tourner la tête vers l'objectif, offrant tous deux un regard mystérieux et félin.

Ce fut au tour de Reo de poser de côté, au sol, face à un adorable lapin roux. Le rongeur s'approcha de son nez et vint le renifler. Le maknae sourit d'amusement et cet instant fut immortalisé.

Goan avait eu du mal à choisir son animal. Si bien qu'il se décida à poser avec plusieurs petits hamsters endormis, dont un sur son épaule, alors que lui aussi faisait mine de dormir par-terre au milieu de ce petit peuple. RK, devant le cliché, fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un ange endormi… Reo dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille.

Chen avait fait ami-ami avec un labrador doré. L'animal lui donna volontiers la patte pour le cliché qui immortalisa leur amitié naissante.

YongWoon avait eu un coup de foudre pour un chat gris aux poils plus longs que les autres chats du refuge. L'animal posa fièrement sur le dos du rappeur qui semblait écrasé par la splendeur du petit félin.

Jiro avait eu un coup de cœur sur les perruches. Il laissa les oiseaux prendre ses bras pour des perchoirs et fit mine d'être un arbre, donnant au cliché un aspect poétique que RK adora.

D. était tombé amoureux d'un cochon d'inde tout blanc. Il le posa sur son épaule et offrit un sourire comblé à l'objectif alors que le rongeur se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Bao s'était aussi lié d'amitié avec un petit chien lion. Le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, il lui déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête alors que le photographe sauvegardait leur étreinte.

« BoBae, ma BoBae, est-ce toiiii, fit Yi en se jetant sur un petit rat ?

- BoBae, demanda Sunny ?

- J'avais une petite ratte exactement comme ça, blanche avec quelques taches noires. Je veux poser avec celui-ci !

- Pourquoi pas plusieurs ? Tu pourrais en avoir un sur chaque épaule et un sur la tête, proposa Chen.

- Oh ! Bonne idée, hyung ! J'espère qu'ils ne me grifferont pas… »

Ainsi, Yi posa un peu grimaçant, avec deux petits rats s'accrochant à ses épaules et la réincarnation de BoBae glissant de ses cheveux alors que le photographe les immortalisait. Par chance, les photos ne furent pas floues et Yi était ravi.

Le dernier à passer fut Max. Son côté félin avait pris le dessus pour ces clichés : alors que le chat qu'il avait choisi, semblable à un petit tigre, s'approchait de l'objectif, il le suivait à quatre pattes. Il se sentit presque lion, sa mèche retombant sur son visage et jetant un regard de prédateur à la petite créature.

Toutes les photos avaient été prises en noir et blanc pour que les couleurs de cheveux des membres ne volent pas la vedette aux animaux. Ils regardèrent ensemble les résultats et choisirent les photos qui finiraient imprimées sur les calendriers.

« Jiro-hyung, c'est quoi cette tête, se moqua Yi ?

- Jiro-san en plein derp, renchérit Si. Et tu te dis mannequin ?

- J'avais les cheveux dans les yeux… Pas ma faute. Prenez cette photo-là plutôt. J'suis beau dessus.

- Nous devons faire en sorte que les photos soient le moins retouchées au possible, dit RK.

- Nous sommes trop beaux pour photoshop, fit Goan en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Dit l'homme mal rasé, se moqua Bao.

- … Ah oui, merde…

- Oh, les enfants, on a oublié quelque chose d'important, coupa RK !

- Vous oubliez souvent des choses, nunim, fit Sunny.

- Vous aussi vous auriez pu y penser ! Enfin ! On a oublié de voir ce qu'on ferait pour la photo de couverture du calendrier !

- … Ah oui, admit D.

- On pourrait faire une photo tous ensemble, proposa Reo ?

- Non, ce serait trop chargé, et y aurait pas de place pour les animaux, répondit Bao.

- On va demander aux meilleurs mannequins de faire une photo à deux avec plusieurs animaux, décida RK ! Qu'en pense le photographe ?

- Ces deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup de… bestialité en eux. Je pense qu'ils feraient une bonne couverture. »

Alors qu'ils étaient désignés, Max et Sunny se regardèrent. Le premier se sentit surpuissant, le second n'en fut pas étonné voyant plutôt une occasion de se rapprocher de son gege-chéri.

Alors qu'on les noyait sous les animaux – chats, chiens, lapins, hamsters et perruches sur l'épaule… - ils firent en sorte de se « cacher » derrière ces derniers pour ne pas dévoiler trop de nudité au-dessus de leur ceinture. Sunny dut cacher son mamelon piercé de son bras, faisant mine de se tenir la nuque en glissant un regard enjôleur, deux hamsters sur son autre épaule. Max, une perruche sur l'épaule et sur la tête, se cacha derrière un labrador brun. Les deux hommes se fondaient dans la petite foule d'animaux qui posaient calmement, attendant sûrement l'heure du repas. Entre deux photos, le maknae ne put se retenir de mater le félin affalé au sol à ses côtés. Max torse nu, c'est tout de même quelque chose à voir…

« HuanBei-ah, tourne la tête vers l'objectif, s'il te plaît. »

Le panda sursauta et reprit son travail de mannequin au sérieux. Ce n'était pas le moment de baver… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Max aussi le regardait avec envie…

Une fois toutes les photos sélectionnées, les modèles se rhabillèrent : le soir arrivait, il commençait à faire froid en ce début de mois d'octobre.

« Je vais très vite envoyer ces photos se faire retoucher puis à l'éditeur. Les calendriers doivent être disponibles dès le mois de novembre ! Raaah, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à penser, nunim, dit Donghae. Faites de votre mieux.

- Tu es adorable, DongHae-ah. »

Arrivés à leurs voitures, ils se saluèrent.

« Bonne chance pour vos activités à venir, les enfants ! Je sais qu'un gros emploi du temps vous attend d'ici une semaine !

- Prenez soin de vous, nunim ! »

Ils montèrent dans les trois voitures. Assis sur la banquette arrière entre Sunny et Yi, Max tapa lentement dans ses mains.

« Caaa… c'est fait.

- Tu n'es pas content, duizhang ?

- Nous sommes des accessoires, à ce qui paraît.

- Ne le prends pas si mal, gege. On a fait une bonne action… Et puis le photographe dit que tu fais un bon mannequin.

- Au moins, je sais dans quoi me reconvertir plus tard. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers leur leader.

« … Quoi ? Je sais que c'est pessimiste, mais oui, le groupe va bien avoir une fin un jour.

- N'en parle pas, gege… C'est triste.

- XiZang-ah, on se doute que tu t'es senti utilisé aujourd'hui, mais ne nous brise pas le moral. On a fait une bonne action, comme l'a dit HuanBei, et c'est tant mieux. Et comme TU le dis, c'est fait. On n'en parle plus.

- … Ok, excusez-moi, ça doit être… la fatigue.

- Tu dors mal la nuit, duizhang ?

- Je ne dors que deux heures par nuits. Je sais pas ce que j'ai. Quelque chose doit me travailler.

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

- Ouais… »

Sunny n'avait pas lâché son gege du regard. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, le toisa, puis fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Le panda posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit pour le reste du trajet. Max finit lui aussi par s'endormir, la joue dans les cheveux blonds du maknae. Trente minutes de sommeil en bonne compagnie, il ne demandait que ça… Même si c'était cette compagnie qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit.

* * *

_*****voir "Let's Play"_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Lion en vadrouille

_Ok, j'vais pas vous envoyer ça comme ça... J'vous prévient juste : c'est pas très gai. ._._

* * *

**Quand le Lion n'est pas à sa place**

**D**ébut Novembre. Les KM ont eu droit à une petite semaine de repos avant de commencer leur tournée dans toutes les plus grandes villes d'Asie orientale. La plupart sont à nouveau retourné chez leurs parents pour revoir leur famille avant le stress des concerts, d'autres sont allé voir des amis pour s'amuser le plus possible. Sunny avait choisi la deuxième option, Max la première. Le panda avait retrouvé des amis qu'il s'était fait lors de sa période d'apprentissage intensif du coréen dans une université séoulite. La plupart étaient chinois comme lui et s'étaient lancé dans une carrière de commercial… des gens banals. Pourtant, il les aimait beaucoup – pas autant que sa famille, ni le groupe, mais ils avaient été là pour lui quand il commençait à regretter d'avoir quitté son nid à Shanghai. Leur travail ne les empêchait pas d'être aussi agités que le panda – qu'ils avaient surnommé Diva - pour certains. Mais Sunny avait toujours été le plus turbulent de la bande, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé de vrais amis. Sa bonne humeur constante, si l'on oubliait ses coups de blues, l'avait rendu fort attachant aux yeux de ses camarades. Ils disaient qu'il finirait forcément styliste, acteur, de ces grandes carrières réservées aux gens charismatiques comme lui. Mais il les avait époustouflés quand ils l'ont découvert dans les clips vidéo du groupe le plus attendu à ce moment, de la RK Ent. : les KM-Reon. La diva était passée au rang d'idole. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être fiers de lui.

Ainsi, pendant la semaine, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés entre anciens camarades pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun d'eux, s'amuser, faire un break dans leur vie active et revenir à l'âge où ils s'étaient rencontrés, en faisant diverses activités qu'ils avaient adoré faire : shopping dans la grande rue commerciale au centre de Séoul, la tour Namsan, et beaucoup d'autres lieux plein de souvenirs ! En résumé, une belle semaine pour notre panda.

Mais une semaine qui était passée trop vite.

De retour au dortoir, le groupe était au complet… Quoique…

« Il manque encore XiZang, déclara Goan à table.

- Il a peut-être manqué son avion, fit Yi.

- C'est possible, renchérit DongHae. On l'appellera demain. »

Sunny trouvait tout de même étrange que leur leader ne soit pas présent. Il était toujours dans les premiers arrivés au dortoir. Mais un problème d'avion était une possibilité.

Le lendemain, ils appelèrent le duizhang sur son portable.

« …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goan-hyung, demanda SangHee ?

- Répondeur.

- S'il avait eu un souci, il nous aurait appelé, ou il aurait fait en sorte de rester joignable, dit DongHae.

- D-hyung, le ton que tu as pris fait peur, s'inquiéta Sunny… Il n'a peut-être plus de batterie ?

- Sûrement, fit Jiro.

- On réessaiera demain, reprit Goan. »

Les jours se suivirent, sans aucune nouvelle de Max. Le panda en dormait peu. Et si c'était sa faute ? Juste avant qu'ils partent en vacance, il avait voulu faire un câlin d'au revoir à son gege favoris… Mais comme toujours, il avait un peu débordé pour le taquiner, en glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements. Lui en voulait-il pour ça ? Non, c'était stupide. Il devait y être habitué. Lui-même le taquinait de temps en temps… Quelques semaines auparavant, il l'avait embêté pendant toute une répétition, lui dézippant sa veste sans-manche – sous laquelle il ne portait rien tellement les salles étaient chauffées.

Une semaine après le retour au dortoir, les managers, autant que les autres membres se faisaient un sang d'encre. Mais visiblement, les supérieurs aussi. DongHae entra en trombe dans le dortoir, jetant ses lunettes de soleil sur le comptoir.

« L'administration a accepté de me donner le numéro Mme Yi, la mère de XiZang.

- On ne risquerait pas de l'importuner, demanda Chen ?

- Mon chaton est trop poli, plaisanta le leader en caressant la joue de son dongsaeng.

- J'ai déjà rencontré Mme Yi, intervint Goan en sautant du canapé. Elle est très gentille, mais elle ne parle pas un mot de coréen.

- Tu saurais trouver les bons mots pour ne pas paraître impoli, demanda Bao ? Elle doit savoir où se trouve son fils, il était retourné dans sa famille pour les vacances.

- Je pense… Vous resterez à côté de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! On va t'aider, hyung, s'enthousiasma Jiro. »

Ils en discutèrent jusqu'au soir. Ils décidèrent d'éloigner les maknaes, surtout Sunny qui pourrait avoir de mauvaises réactions. Il n'apprécia pas d'être envoyé dans sa chambre comme un adolescent privé de dessert.

Goan respira calmement.

« Je stresse.

- Tu t'éclates sur scène, mais t'as peur de parler à une ajuma ?

- C'est la maman de XiZang-ge, tout de même… »

Ils fixèrent le téléphone sur un support, s'installèrent sur le canapé tous les 5, et lancèrent l'appel.

A un petit millier de kilomètres et quelques heures de décalage horaire, une sonnerie de portable retentit dans un petit cottage perdu dans une forêt. Mme Yi était comme la plupart des mères des membres du groupe, premières fans de leurs fils : sa sonnerie était le dernier single du groupe, « Palette » version M, qu'elle avait adoré dès les premières paroles. Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle lavait sur le bord de l'évier et s'essuya les mains dans son torchon, pour aller décrocher. Numéro inconnu.

« Allô ? »

Goan se racla la gorge et retrouva son mandarin le plus poli qu'il connaisse.

« Allô, Mme Yi ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce ?

- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, je suis un ami de XiZang. Zhang DongFan. Le groupe et moi sommes très inquiets de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui. Sauriez-vous nous dire pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ? »

Chen donna un coup de coude à son hyung.

« Tu aurais pu être plus poli que ça, fit-il à voix basse.

- Désolé… »

« Oh. Il est avec moi… Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait revenir vers vous à une date précise. Mon fils, manquer à son travail, en voilà une nouvelle ! Je vais le chercher, ne quittez pas. »

Elle posa son portable sur la table et monta les escaliers en bois du cottage.

« XiZang-zi ! Un ami à toi veut te parler. »

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit, se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et enfila un T-shirt. Il jura.

« C'est pas vrai qu'ils ont osé appeler maman…

- Ils ?

- Je vais régler ça, ne t'en mêles pas. »

Il sortit de sa chambre, laissant sa compagnie sur ses interrogations. Il bouscula sa mère accidentellement en ouvrant la porte.

« Excuses-moi ! Où est le téléphone ?

- Sur la table en bas… »

Il dévala les marches quatre par quatre et sauta sur le téléphone portable rose.

« Allô ?

- XiZang-ge ! C'est Goan ! On s'est inquiété pour toi !

- Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?! »

Il n'avait pas l'air très content… Ils se regardèrent et avalèrent leur salive.

« L'administration l'a donné pour qu'on ait de tes nouvelles.

- Estime-toi heureux, hyung, renchérit DongHae, si on ne l'avait pas fait nous-même, ç'auraient été les employés de bureau mal élevés de la RK qui auraient dérangé ta maman.

- M'ouais…

- C'est à nous de te poser des questions. Où es-tu ?

- Vous ne saurez pas. Je suis en vacance avec ma mère. Elle a besoin de moi. »

Il sortit sur le balcon et regarda le coucher de soleil, le portable à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- J'avais besoin d'une pause. Je suis fatigué.

- Nous aussi nous sommes fatigués. Tu n'es pas raisonnable, XiZang, fit Bao sèchement.

- Pardonnez-moi… Mais je ne peux pas continuer.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop de pression sur mes épaules, je vais craquer… »

Ils sentirent comme des larmes dans la voix tremblante de leur leader.

« J'ai entamé une procédure de démission à la RK. »

Les 5 ne répondirent pas, abasourdis.

« Gege, tu peux pas nous abandonner, fit Goan d'une petite voix tremblante…

- Hyung, qui va diriger les M, demanda DongHae ?

- Bao-ge en est capable. Et il est bien plus respecté que moi.

- Je ne peux pas accepter cette charge.

- Je n'ai pas eu à l'accepter, moi. On me l'a imposée parce que je sais parler plusieurs langues. Tu en seras capable.

- XiZang-ah… »

Une tornade noire et blanche déboula dans le salon.

« Je veux parler à XiZang-ge !

- HuanBei-ah…

- S'il vous plaîîîît ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, Max sentit son estomac se nouer. Il entendit un bruit de fracas, des protestations, des pas, et la voix du panda, isolé dans un coin de l'appartement.

« Gege, où es-tu ?!

- HuanBei…

- Tu vas revenir vite, hein ?

- Je…

- … Gege ?

- Je suis désolé HuanBei… Je ne reviendrai pas. »

Sunny sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui.

« C'est… C'est ma faute ?

- Non ! Non… Bien sûr que non. C'est que j'ai envie de reprendre une vie normale. Je suis trop fatigué pour continuer.

- Juste avant les concerts ?! Tu te fiches de nous ?!

- Je suis lâche, je sais. Mais mes parents ont divorcé, et je dois aider ma mère à retrouver le moral. »

Sunny venait de réaliser la situation : Max était en train de péter un plomb. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais le panda savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Et à cause de ça, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Des larmes envahirent la vision de Sunny.

« Gege… Peu importe le temps que tu mettras… je veux que tu reviennes. Nous ne sommes plus rien sans toi.

- HuanBei, arrêtes, vous saurez bien vous débrouiller sans moi.

- Les autres peut-être. Mais pas moi. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère pour avancer ! Tu entends ?! J'suis plus rien sans toi ! »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« XiZang, qui est-ce ? »

Ce n'était certainement pas Mme Yi. La main de Max vint couvrir le téléphone.

« Bai, laisse-moi régler ça, s'il te plaît.

- Non, je t'attends depuis trop longtemps. »

De légers bruits de baisers dans le cou firent frémir le panda.

« XiZang-ge…

- HuanBei, ne te fâche pas.

- HuanBei… Sunny, demanda la fille ? »

Le panda se retint de l'insulter. Personne n'avait le droit d'embrasser Max, à part lui. Il était à lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il essayait de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Et cette pouf n'allait pas lui passer devant le nez aussi facilement…

« HuanBei, réponds-moi… Humpf, Bai, arrêtes ça. Fiche-moi la paix.

- T'es pas marrant. »

Elle s'éloigna. Sunny se sentit plus qu'impuissant. Il en avait assez. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à chialer au téléphone.

« Je vois que t'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te tripoter.

- Sunny… C'est une longue histoire…

- Et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Fourre-la bien ce soir en pensant à moi. N'oublie pas de te protéger, tu pourrais choper la syphilis. »

Et il raccrocha avant de jeter le téléphone dans le salon.

« Aïe ! » gémit Jiro.

Le panda courut dans sa chambre pour se jeter sous ses draps et humidifier son oreiller, pour ne plus en sortir avant un moment.

Max resta un long instant le téléphone à l'oreille, les lèvres prêtes à répondre à l'injure. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue, y porta la main. Une larme.

« Putain de merde… »


	15. Chapitre 14 : SOS Panda en détresse

**SOS : Panda en détresse**

**L**es fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Pendant près d'un mois, Sunny perdit peu à peu sa bonne humeur. Il ne prenait plus son adorable petite voix pour s'adresser aux autres membres. En dehors des entraînements et concerts – déjà trois au compteur -, il s'installait sur son lit et tentait de dormir. Oui, tentait. Car il ne dormait plus. L'absence de XiZang le travaillait. Il était perdu.

DongHae lui faisait prendre divers comprimés de vitamines et de magnésium pour le remettre sur pied. Mais rien à faire. Il était devenu un panda mou. Et dans tous les sens du terme. Même le plus mauvais pour lui. Son deuxième hobby qu'était le plaisir solitaire lui était rendu impossible. Aucune douce pensée ne pouvait réussir à soulever son membre engourdi dans le chagrin. Aucune caresse à lui-même ne lui faisait du bien. Aucune des vidéos les plus sales de son disque dur n'attisait ses envies. Il n'était plus lui.

« Reo… Aide-moi… »

Dans leur chambre, installés sur leurs lits avant d'aller dormir, Sunny se demandait si jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aiderait pas à passer à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas envie de tourmenter ce pauvre maknae stressé plus que quiconque par leur série de concerts.

« Tu veux un câlin, hyung ?

- Hm…

- J'en veux un, moi. »

Le panda, aux cernes plus creusées que jamais, ouvrit ses bras. Le maknae traversa la chambre pour venir s'y loger. Ils s'emboîtèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

« Tu m'écrases, RyeoSu…

- Pardon, hyung. »

Ils roulèrent sur le côté. Sunny logea son nez dans l'épaule de Reo et respira son odeur de savon, sortant de la douche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter par cette odeur de propre et d'innocence.

« Hyung ? »

Il entrouvrit les yeux, perturbé dans sa transe.

« Reo-ah ?

- Est-ce que je suis bon sur scène ?

- Tu es génial. Je ne sens aucun stress en toi, sur scène. Je suis même jaloux de tes performances.

- Tu arrives bien à cacher ta tristesse, hyung. Ne sois pas jaloux de moi.

- Huh. »

Sunny se recula et plongea son regard dans celui du maknae :

« C'est de ton physique que je suis jaloux.

- Ah ?

- Tu es vraiment beau et… bien foutu pour un maknae d'à peine 20 ans.

- Hyung cherche à me séduire… »

Sunny approcha ses lèvres de la ligne de la mâchoire de son dongsaeng et les laissa glisser dessus, un peu tremblantes. Il le sentit déglutir, gêné.

« RyeoSu… J'ai envie de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il.

- Hyung… »

Sunny s'avança lentement afin de ne pas le brusquer. Il était à quelques millimètres de violer son innocence. La porte claqua.

« HuanBei, c'est pas parce que t'es en manque que tu dois te venger sur notre maknae. » fit sèchement Goan en mandarin, entrant dans la chambre.

Il vint tirer Reo en arrière.

« T'avais vraiment l'intention de te laisser faire, RyeoSu ?

- Je… Euh…

- Vous êtes deux jeunes inconscients. »

Il renvoya le maknae sur son lit, et vit la mine renfrognée, haineuse, de Sunny.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pour votre bien que j'fais le méchant.

- Tu fais le jaloux, oui, marmonna Sunny en mandarin pour ne pas se faire comprendre de Reo.

- Oublie, répondit le plus âgé de la même façon. »

Il reprit ses affaires de toilette pour les ranger et vint s'installer sur le bord de son lit, face au maknae-M. Il soupira.

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça, Sunny-ah.

- …

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

Sunny haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ton aide si je n'ai pas le droit d'en demander à Reo ?

- Pourquoi Reo ?

- Parce que j'suis casi certain qu'il ne refuse pas.

- C'est ça le problème. Reo est inconscient. »

Le maknae leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'écouter de la musique sur son téléphone portable.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, HuanBei.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un de cher. J'ai aussi perdu tout appétit, tout sommeil, toute joie pendant un moment. J'ai aussi tenté d'me consoler dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes. Si tu veux faire pareil, cherche au moins quelqu'un qui saura trouver une limite afin que ça ne recommence pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tant que tu vis dans le chagrin d'amour, ne cherche pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Reprends tes esprits avant. Trouve quelqu'un avec qui te consoler, mais sans sentiments. Quelqu'un de conscient.

- Genre toi.

- Entre autres.

- Tu ne me plais pas, gege.

- C'est encore mieux.

- Tu vas me dégoûter.

- Toi, te dégoûter de Ça ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Goan changea de lit et d'un geste vif des doigts défit les boutons les plus bas du pyjama de Sunny.

« Gege, arrêtes-ça…

- Fais pas le coincé, j'veux juste t'aider. »

Il enfouit sa main sous le pyjama panda. Sunny sentit les doigts fins de son hyung le caresser par-dessus son caleçon. Il déglutit, puis gémit. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais dégradant de se voir infliger ça par un membre du groupe qui ne l'attirait pas. Et puis Reo qui les regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes…

« Goan-hyung .. ? »

Le plus âgé fit signe au maknae de se taire. Sunny secoua la tête… et se sentit à l'étroit.

« Tu vois que t'es pas devenu impuissant. Maintenant tu peux t'amuser. »

Le panda se sentit rougir de honte. Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour cacher sa gêne, Goan lui vola furtivement un baiser. Il ne sut comment réagir.

« Tu te voyais faire tout ça à RyeoSu ?

- …

- Voilà comment il l'aurait ressenti : un peu comme un viol. Désormais, je t'interdis d'essayer quoique ce soit pour abuser de sa gentillesse. »

Le mot « viol » fit réagir Sunny autrement. Etait-ce ce que ressentait Max quand il le « taquinait » ? Comme du « viol » ? Avait-il blessé son ego ? Il se sentit d'autant plus coupable. C'était du harcèlement sexuel qu'il lui avait fait subir, sans le savoir, pour s'amuser. Il avait eu bien raison de se barrer, en fait. Et s'il revenait au final, c'est qu'il était fou. Alors non. Max ne reviendra jamais.

HuanBei grimaça, et fondit en larmes. Goan, trop gentil au fond, culpabilisa.

« Naaah, HuanBei, s'il te plaît, j'vais pleurer moi aussi, sinon…

- Goan-hyung pleure tout le temps, plaisanta Reo.

- Non, parce que je suis un homme, et un homme ne pleure pas… sans bonne raison. »

Sunny se mit en boule pour cacher ses larmes de crocodile. Goan l'entoura de ses bras.

« M'en veut pas d'avoir été dur…

- T'en fais pas gege… J'en avais besoin. »

Goan n'ajouta rien. Il fit signe à Reo de venir. Ce dernier laissa tomber son téléphone et, de ses bras de maknae géant, les serra dans ses bras tous les deux.

« On est tous là pour toi, HuanBei-ah. On peut comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. Et on sait que c'est dur.

- … Merci. »

Leur câlin à trois dura une bonne dizaine de minute. Et c'était loin d'être le premier.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait du mal. çç (et oui, ce chapitre était court et étrange...)_

_La suite devrait arriver d'ici une semaine, je vous le promet ! Vacaaaances ! La fiction est bientôt finie ! 8D_


End file.
